Learning to Trust: Is Never Easy
by angelflower7969
Summary: This is my sequel to Learning to Trust.It is focused more around the children from that stroy. I suck at summaries so my apologies for the lack of one.  There will be lemons and perhaps some things like that of my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my sequel to Learning to trust. This is about the kids from the first story mostly. It is rated M and there will be lemons later on at some point and maybe some other darker issues, but I am not sure on that yet.**

**I do not own anything, I am not Stephanie Meyers. I did make up a few of the characters myself though.**

* * *

><p>"I'm still not sure about this Ness, are you sure the girls are ready for this?" Nessie looked at Jacob and then peered back at her kids. It was pointless for Jacob to whisper as everyone could hear him anyway. "Jayden, don't you dare smear that on your sister." "I wasn't going to do anything, why do you always assume everything is my fault? Besides it's not my fault she's back here moaing in her sleep again. Could you really blame me if I did do it?" Nessie gave her son a look that told him he knew better. "Besides, she's going to wake up in a few minutes and she's going to want to hunt. Are we close enough to run yet?"<p>

"See Ness, we haven't even arrived and she needs to hunt already. Are you sure being in a more populated area is a good idea?" It was an excuse really, but although Jacob was partly glad to be returning home after so long, he was worried about somone imprinting on his daughters. It was almost inevetible and he pitied whoever it happened to be because not only did they have him to deal with him, but he knew the boys, esp. Jayden, would be a force to reckon with as well when it came to their sisters. They were all technically 17 now although the boys could pass for 21 and the girls probably could too if they really wanted to.

Jayden laughed at his fathers comment. "Her needing to hunt has nothing to do with being around people dad, it happenes almost every time she..." "Jayden, leave your sister alone." Jayden just laughed again and he must have said something to Rylee in his mind cause Rylee let out a small chuckle. Alyssa just sighed and continued to stare out the window as she had been doing.

Sure enough a few minutes later Elliana woke up with a start, taking in her surroundings and then groaning when she realized she was still in the car. "Aren't we there yet, we've been stuck in this car forever." "Just relax Elli, go back to sleep so you can dream about..." "Shut up Alyssa, god I can't wait to get out of this car." "Don't tell me to shut up, I can say whatever I want to you." "What were dreaming about Elli?" Jacob was curious although he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer. "I'll tell you daddy..." "NO! SHUT UP ALYSSA!" "That's enough girls! Nessie looked back at her daughters again and she could see why Jayden had said she would need to hunt. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"Jake, since we're so close why don't you pull over and let her out to hunt, she'll be safe and she'll be on the rez in no time through the woods." Jake pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road. He knew exactly where they were and he knew she was right. "Do you have your phone Elli?" "Yes dad, I'll be fine anyway. If I get lost I'll just find the beach and wait there till someone finds me." "That's not funny Elli." Elli just huffed and threw her door open. "Love you both, I'll be fine, promise." Then she disappeared into the woods. Jacob turned to Jayden. "Jayden..." "I'm on it. I'll keep her safe." Then he was out of the car and gone too.

Jacob didn't know exactly why, but the girls, although they were twins, didn't have as good of a bond as the two boys did. Elli had actually gotten closer to her brothers, but especially Jayden. Jake would always send him to watch after her if she took off on them when she was mad or upset. "They'll be fine Jake, they'll find us, don't worry." Nessie pecked Jake's cheek and he looked toward the woods one last time before pulling away. "I hope you're right Ness, we didn't tell anyone we were coming yet and none of the kids know each other really. I can't help but worry."

* * *

><p>Jayden followed his sister through the woods. He didn't really need to hunt but he found that whenever she was in one of these moods it seemed to help ease her if he hunted with her, even if she wouldn't admit it. "I know you're following me Jayden, you don't have to hide." With a small sigh Jayden jumped down from the tree he was currently in.<p>

"Why don't just tell mom and dad about your dream Elli?" "Yeah cause daddy would just love to know I've been having dreams about a wolf right? You know he would only freak out over it and probably lock me in whatever house we end up in here." Jayden couldn't disagree with that. "You know I don't need you to protect me right? You can go explore if you want, I won't tell daddy." "I know you wouldn't, but I'm not going to leave you in unknown territory by yourself. C'mon, let's hunt. That is why you wanted to come out here right?" Elli just gave her brother a small grin. Then she took off again deeper into the woods. Jayden knew there had been something, other than the dream, going on with her for awhile now, he just didn't know what it was.

He caught up to her quickly and they both caught the scent at the same time. They both crouched and watched as they saw the deer a few feet ahead in a clearing. They launched their attacks at the same time, easily taking down their pray. After draining the first they each took down another. Jayden watched his sister as she drained her second deer. That was when he heard the voices. He knew his sister heard it too

They were right by tree line of the clearing and the voices were coming from behind them. They snapped thier heads around scanning the trees. They saw two boys that looked about Jaydens age emerging closer. When the two boys finally saw them hovering over the deer they had taken down, they stopped in their tracks. Jayden heard the growls they let out and he saw them shaking. "Shit. Elli get back now!" Elli wasn't afraid of the two boys but she did what her brother said anyway. She backed away a few feet and watched. The two boys phased into wolves but before they could move any further Jayden jumped from where he was and landed on all fours in front of them. He knew they would be confused by what he just did.

One of the wolves was a dark charcoal gray color and the other was the same but with a few lighter gray specks here and there. The two wolves growled at Jayden and he growled back as he heard their confusion. 'What the fuck? I thought he was a fucking leech, is that why we didn't smell him, how is that even possible?' 'I don't know man, but they were hunting on our land, I say we just rip em to shreds anyway, who cares what the fuck he is.' Jayden growled deep and low in his chest. He spoke in his thoughts to the wolves in front of him. 'If you touch her, I will rip you both apart myself.'

'What the fuck, how the hell can he hear us?' 'I don't care how he can hear were hunting on our land, that gives us the right to rip you both apart.' The darker wolf lunged at Jayden but Jayden easily used his paws and jaws to counter his attack. He threw the wolf back sending him crashing into a tree. Jayden let out a howl and then snarled at the other wolf still in front of him. The darker wolf got to his feet quickly growling back more fiercely now. 'Leave, now, while you still can!' Both boys couldn't believe what they heard in his tone. They both stepped back still growling, not sure what to make of it. They heard and felt the power radiating off of Jayden now. Jayden felt his sisters presence closer behind him now but he didn't turn to look at her. Elli looked at the two wolves as she came closer and their growling and snarling got louder. "Oh please, you don't scare me. We don't want to fight with you." Her tone was a little sarcastic. She stared at the darker wolf, almost mesmerized by him. He looked just like the wolf in her dreams and she wasn't sure what to make of that.

Although the darker wolf continued to growl he looked up at the girl. When he met her eyes he was shocked to see they were a chocolate brown and not the normal color of a leech. He stopped growling. 'What the fuck is going on here?' Was the thought that ran through his mind. For the briefest moment he couldn't move as he just stared. Then just as suddenly as he had stopped he snarled again loudly. He wanted to lunge at the wolf in front of him again but he couldn't. He could only move backwards and he heard the same worried thought in the speckled wolfs mind.

'Who the hell are you?' 'Oh now you decide to ask questions? I'm someone you don't want to mess with unless you want a nasty fight.' Jayden then heard another voice in his thoughts and he knew it was his brothers. 'Jayden, what's going on, are you alright, is Elli okay? We heard your howl and dad...' 'We're fine Ry, these two idiots were just leaving, weren't you boys, NOW!' The two wolves growled at Jayden but this time there was no mistaking the power laced in his voice. They could have ignored it since they had no idea who he was, but that was the exact reason they were choosing to leave. They backed away a few feet before turning and running into the woods. Rylee saw them in Jaydens thoughts and within minutes he was in the clearing where Jayden and Elli were.

Rylee phased back to his human form pulling on his shorts. When Jayden saw the two wolves were completely gone from sight he phased himself as Rylee threw him a pair of shorts to throw on. He immediately walked the few feet back to his sister who hadn't moved.

"Elli, are you alright?" Elli snapped out of whatever had caught her attention when she heard his voice. She looked toward Rylee then back at Jayden. "I'm fine, really." Jayden knew something was up but he knew she wouldn't tell him with Rylee there. He also knew they needed to leave before any other wolves showed up. "We need to get out of here now. I'm sure you're not the only one that heard my howl." "Dad's not going to be happy about this." "What was I suppose to do Ry, they wanted to shred us. I have no idea who they were." "Well they didn't know who you were either, but I'm sure after hearing that tone in your voice they'll run back to their alpha or their parents and someone will fill them in. Come on, I'll show where our new home is." Jayden took Ellis hand and ran with her after his brother.

He knew Rylee was probably right. Their father had made sure to inform his pack here the day both boys had phased. Jaydens phasing was a shock to everyone since he was half vampire. He remembered the day clearly. His brother had gotten into a fight at the school they attended, purley for experience purposes since the Cullens insisted on teaching the children themselves. His brother was so pissed off even after punching the daylights out of the asshole he was fighting with that he was shaking. Jayden had to drag him off the school grounds to get him away from the guy. He pulled out his phone as he dragged his brother toward the woods and called their father. He knew it was going to happen since their father had taught them both the signs. Not to mention the fact that Jayden had warned his father he should keep Rylee home for a few days, but his father didn't want them missing school and having to answer to the principal about the absences.

Jayden had thought they were safe once they got into the woods but the asshole that Rylee had been beating on was dumb enough to follow. Jayden tried to get the asshole to leave them alone but he kept lunging at Rylee and each time Rylee would throw him backwards or land a punch on his jaw. The last straw had been when the asshole made a comment about a getting into a girls pants that Rylee liked. Rylee threw the asshole backwards and he flew into a tree, slumping to the ground. As soon as he threw him he exploded into a ball of fur, pacing back and forth and growling. Their father appeared at that moment letting out a string of curses. He walked over to the guy Rylee had thrown and checked to make sure he was still alive. Luckily he was just unconcious. Then his father finally spoke to him. 'Can you get him to change back?' Jayden took a few steps away from his father watching the confusion on his fathers face. He took a few deep breaths and then he was on all fours, covered in fur. He had known all along that he could phase if he wanted to but he never let on to anyone else. His father looked confused but proud at the same time. It took him a few minutes but he finally got his twin to calm down enough to phase back.

After that their father had made calls to everyone in the pack to tell them that both of his boys had phased. That was about six months ago.

Jayden remembered visiting often when he was just a boy but once the girls were born they had only visited once or twice when they were still young. The only ones who came to visit them was his mothers best friend Ryan and occasionally his wife, who Jayden learned was also one of his fathers pack mates. Jayden knew they had a daughter, he remembered always wanting to be near her when he was younger, but he hadn't seen her since he was about 5. Whenever Ryan would visit he would usually only have his son with him, who was like his sisters. He had noticed, although he never mentioned it, that Elli seemed to bond with him in a way.

None of them knew anyone else on the rez and he knew that from what happened in the woods things were not going to be easy. He already had a bad feeling.

Sure enough, Jayden was right. They approched a house that was set back a little from the dirt road and surrounded by trees. Jayden saw someone talking to his father and two boys sitting off to the side. Twins from the looks of it. Jayden looked at his brother who just shrugged. He could hear the guy almost yelling at his father. "You should have given us a heads up Jake, he could have killed one of my boys." "Oh please Paul, he only has a tiny scratch on him and it's almost completely healed already. He wouldn't have attacked if he didn't feel threatened. Maybe you should teach your boys to ask questions before they just attack."

Jayden couldn't help the low growl that escaped him when he realized who the boys were. Everyone turned in their direction as they walked up to stand by their father. Jake pulled his daughter into his arms.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" "I'm fine dad, what's going on?" Elli stepped back after hugging her father. The other two boys glared at the three of them and came to stand next to the guy their father had been arguing with. The guy put his hand up to keep them at bay. Jayden heard the quiet growls they let out. Jake took a deep breathe. "Thats what I'm trying to figure out. Jayden, did you attack these boys?" Jayden half laughed and half growled. "I didn't attack them, they attacked us, and I would be more than happy to finish what they started but I figured you would be pissed if I did."

Jayden heard the guy let out a growl of his own. "Paul..you're not helping. Jayden, what happened exactly?" Jayden crossed his arms much like his father does and sighed. "These two idiots came upon Elli and I when we were hunting. They didn't bother to ask questions or I would have answered them. They phased first so I phased after to protect Elli. Of course they were confused but that didn't stop them from threatening to rip us to shreds. One of them lunged at me so I defended myself. That's when I howled. I told them to leave while they still could but then Elli here had to come closer and speak up. All she did was tell them she wasn't scared and we wouldn't hurt her." Jayden got a sly smile on his face. "Then one of them noticed that her eyes were brown and in his words, not the color of a normal leech. Of course that confused him even more and thats when he finally decided to ask who the hell we were. I told him someone he didn't want to mess with and then I heard Ry in my thoughts and I told the two idots again to leave. That's it."

Jake took another deep breath. Jayden noticed the other two boys were slightly shaking. "I told you he wouldn't have attacked unless he felt threatened Paul." Paul looked at Jake and then at his boys. "We're going to talk later. Apologize now." "What, but dad, they were hunting on our land, we had every right..." "Enough! Jacob and his family just moved back. He is the other alpha we have told you all about. These are his kids and you will be nice to them. Just like Bryce, Jayden and his sisters are allowed to hunt on the rez. Now apologize." The two boys both growled out a sorry at the same time.

Jake turned to his kids for a moment. "Just so you are all aware, this is Paul, he's Sam's beta and a good friend of mine. Those are his boys Mikah and Chayton. I expect you both to at least try and get along." Jake turned back to Paul then. "I am sorry I didn't warn you Paul, I was trying surprise everyone and I wasn't thinking I guess. How did you know it was my kids anyway?" Paul let out a small chuckle. "As soon as they ran into the yard and phased I asked them who howled. They said there was a mutant leech that turned into a wolf with another leech. Mikah said when the mutant leech told them to leave the last time his voice radiated with power, like an alpha." Jake let out a laugh of his own at that. "Yeah that's my boy. I really am sorry Paul." "Don't worry about it, I have a feeling we are going to have our hands full with them now. So where's Nessie anyway?" Jake nodded toward the house and Paul gave his boys a warning glare before following him to the house.

Once their parents were out of site, Jayden noticed that his sister Elli was watching Mikah. Jayden guessed by the way Mikah kept glaring at him that he was the one who had attacked him. Chayton sat back on the porch steps where he had been when they first approached. Elli walked up to stand beside Jayden.

"I told you we weren't a threat to you didn't I?" Elli was again being her smart ass self. Mikah flicked his gaze to her. He looked into the same chocolate brown eyes he had seen not long ago, this time there was no mistaking it. He felt so many emotions at once it was hard to determine one from the other. He was frozen in place where he stood. Elli gasped and then suddenly turned and ran off. Jayden let out a deep growl and Mikah finally snapped out of his trance. "Run. Now."

Mikah let out a string of curses not even bothering to argue with Jayden. He did turn and run off but not because Jayden told him too. Chayton sprang up from where he was sitting and took off after his brother.

Rylee gave a questioning look to his brother. He hadn't been paying too much attention but he had an idea of what happened. Jayden didn't speak outloud. Instead he sent the thought to his brother. 'Fucker imprinted. On Elli.' Jayden heard his brother curse and then he heard his fathers voice. "Jayden, what happened?" Damn, he must have heard him growl. 'NOT A WORD'. He sent the thought to Rylee.

"Why don't you ask them, they're the ones that ran off." "Jayden..." "I swear I didn't fucking do anything..." "Watch your mouth young man." Shit, he hadn't seen his mom come out. "Sorry mom." Jayden muttered before speaking to his father again. "I'm gonna go...catch up with Elli. Call if you need me. Ry, you coming?" Rylee just nodded and followed as his brother took off at a sprint.

* * *

><p>'FUCK FUCK FUCK! GODAMN FUCKING LEECH!' That was the thought going through Mikah's head as he ran through the woods. He had phased as soon as he hit the trees off of the Black's property. He wanted to get as far away from them as possible. 'Mikah did you really just imp...' 'FUCK OFF CHAY!' 'Hey, it's not my fault you imprinted on a leech!' Mikah growled deeply and turned to lunge at his brother who was only a few feet behind him. Luckily Chay was quick enough to dodge him. 'I swear Mikah, if you attack me again I will tell mom and dad.' 'I didn't imprint and If you say one fucking word to them, or anyone, I will make sure you can't phase for at least a week! Got it?' Chay sighed in his thoughts. 'Whatever Mikah, but you know you did and you know what dad has always said about it. You're gonna have to deal with it sooner or later.' Mikah just growled again and started running again hoping to blow off the anger he was feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Elli couldn't believe what had happened. She hadn't even been in this place a day and already someone imprinted on her. She didn't know what to do so she just ran. She found herself walking along a beach now. She plopped down in the sand and looked out at the water. Her life was messed up enough even though no one knew it. She didn't need to add this to her list of things. At least now she knew why she kept dreaming about a wolf. Mikah was the wolf she saw in her dreams. She didn't know if that was good or bad since her dreams tended to go both ways sometimes. The only person she had told about the dreams was Jayden, and she didn't always tell him what happened. He also knew about the guys back in Alaska that had thrown themselves at her. A few of them had tried to force her into things and she would have to use her strength to get get them off her and away from her. There were a couple times where Jayden had come upon her when someone had pushed her against a wall or a tree in the woods and saved her by pulling them off and punching them, warning them at the same time to stay away from her.<p>

She had to beg him not to tell their parents. She didn't want them to worry about her and she didn't want them to pull her out of school either. She was glad that she could block her thoughts form her sister and grandfather if she really tried. She wanted a normal experience for once and going to school was one of the only ways she could do that. She was thankful that she had her brother to talk to since she felt so alone sometimes.

She thought it was odd since Alyssa was her twin but they just never seemed to bond like twins did. But then again she supposed that was partly because Alyssa was always trying to read her thoughts and get into her mind. That was part of Alyssa's gift. She could read someones mind if she wanted to. Luckily Elli had learned how to block her out. She didn't know if it was part of her own gift or just luck. The only real secret she wasn't sure if Jayden knew about was her friendship with Bryce. From the time she was physically 12, they started talking or texting on the phone as often as they could. She never told her parents that. She knew Jayden knew about some of the phone calls but not all. Over the last couple years he became almost more like a secret boyfriend. They had kissed a few times when Ryan had come to visit with him. She remembered the first time he kissed her.

She had just reached the physical age of somewhere between 15 and 16. Ryan and Bryce had been visiting and Bryce wanted to hunt. Elli volunteered to take him since her sister and the Cullens had recently hunted. Really she just wanted to spend some time with him. They ran hand in hand once they were far enough away from the house and he smirked mischieveously at her when they found their prey. She watched him as he drained his kill before taking down one of her own. When she finished she realized he wasn't in her sight. She ran the short distance to the trees scanning into the wilderness when she suddenly found herself tumbling to the ground. 'Gotcha'. Bryce had said as he laughed. He had her pinned playfully to the ground but when she looked up at into his ice blue eyes his laughter quickly died. His gaze seemed to go from playful to smoldering in a matter of seconds. The next thing she knew his lips brushed against hers. It was gentle and unsure at first, but as soon as she responded he deepened the kiss. She had moaned when she felt his tongue lightly carress hers and that was where the kiss ended. He brushed her lips one last time tenderly before he pulled back. They had just stared at each other for a long moment before he moved off of her and helped her up. Ever since that first time, whenever they would see each other they would sneak off together and share similiar kisses.

She was brought out of her thoughts suddenly when her brothers plopped down next to her in the sand, one on each side of her.

"Care to share?" Jayden nudged her with his shoulder. Elli looked at Jayden then at Rylee. She knew why he asked but she didn't always tell Rylee everything like she did Jayden. "He knows Elli. He was watching." Elli let out a sigh. "What about..." "We didn't tell them Elli. I knew you wouldn't want us too." Jayden tried to assure her. "Don't worry Elli, I won't tell them either." "Thanks Ry. I'm just not sure what to do. You didn't see how he acted towards us in the woods Ry. I didn't really want to be imprinted on especially by someone like that." "I won't let that asshole hurt you Elli. You don't have to go anywhere near him unless you want to. If he so much as looks at you wrong I'll kick his ass." "And I'll help him." Rylee added. Elli smiled at her two brothers. They may be trouble makers at times but they were always protective of her and her sister. "Thanks. Is dad mad that I ran off?" "Well, we didn't exactly tell him you ran off. We made it sound like you just decided to go for a run or something. We told him we were going to catch up with you."

Elli suddenly felt a shiver run over her. She looked back toward the trees. "Bryce" She barely whispered his name, knowing he was there but she realized too late that her brothers both heard her. "What, Elli did you just say Bryce?" "Uh...yeah...he's in the trees back there." She heard his light chuckle before he appeared on the beach, running over to where she sat with her brothers. Jayden stood up immediately to greet him as did Rylee.

"Hey Bryce.." "Hey guys, Elli, heard you were in town, when did you get here?" "Not too long ago. How did you hear we were here already?" Bryce laughed at that but Elli didn't miss the glances he kept giving her. She desperately wanted to have him wrap her in his arms but she couldn't do that in front of her brothers.

"Siana phased after we all heard the howl. When she got back she told us that Mikah and Chay had a run in with a leech who turned into a wolf that seemed to have the power of an alpha radiating off of him. She said he was hunting with another female. I knew it had to be you guys since Jake is the only other alpha and you are the only half vampire half wolf that I know. Man, you really freaked them out." Now it was Jaydens turn to laugh. "Serves them right for threatening me and Elli. How is your sister anyway?"

"They really threatened you guys? I'll kick their fucking asses..." Elli shot Bryce a look and luckily Jayden interuppted him so she didn't have to. "Don't worry about it, when we got home they were at our house with their father, Paul I guess, and I told dad what happened. We all sorta got lectured but them worse then us. But you didn't answer my question. How's your sister?" "Her usually bitchy self, you're welcome to go visit if you want." "Nah, you know she doesn't like me. It's why she stopped coming with you guys when you visited with your dad." "Yeah well, don't feel bad, I'm her brother and she can't stand me either. You know she doesn't particularly get along with our father either, even though he's always been so protective of her and shit. It's rediculous really. You would think growing up with a father who was half vampire and a brother who came along the same that she wouldn't have any prejudices but she's almost as bad as Mikah and Chay."

Jayden noticed that Elli seemed a little uneasy. He let his thoughts float to his brother and smiled when Rylee put his arm around their sister pulling her close to reassure her. Sometimes he loved that he could do that with his brother. "Don't worry Elli,I would never treat you like that. I'd kick anyones ass who dares to say something bad about you."

"Thanks Ry, love you too." Elli gave Bryce a small smile before she decided to break up their little party. "Dad's gonna start to worry if we don't get back. I'm surprised he hasn't come to find us yet. We should probably go." "She's right, he really will come looking for us since Elli is with us. It was good to see ya Bryce. Come by whenever you want to get away from your sister. Tell her I said hi though." Bryce laughed at Jayden. "Sure thing, I see ya guys later then." Jayden, Rylee and Elli walked off the beach into the woods toward their house. Elli glanced back at the tree line and saw Bryce watching them, or rather, watching her. She didn't miss the heated look in his eyes, even from the distance.

* * *

><p>That night Elli went to the room that was now her new bedroom. She saw the huge closet and knew without even opening it that Alice already had it stocked with all kinds of clothes for her. She had a dresser and of course a decent sized bed. A night stand on each side. She went to the dresser and dug through the drawers until she found a pair of cotton capri pants and a cotton tank. She changed out of her clothes she was wearing and threw them on. She plopped on her bed laying on her back. She was glad she was able to have a room seperate from her sister. There was plenty of space if they ever did decide to share but for now she liked her privacy.<p>

When they had got home they had all gotten a lecture about being gone without saying where they went. Dinner was fairly quiet although their father kept asking her if she was sure she was ok. Her father sometimes knew when she was hiding things and she wondered if he had any clue about the imprint. She didn't think Mikah would tell his parents since she didn't think he would be happy about it but she wasn't sure. Her father had also informed they that they would all be going to a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night and he wasn't leaving them a choice. She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind but it wasn't working. The only two things she could think about was the imprint and Bryce.

_Elli felt a chill run over her body but it didn't last long. She suddenly felt like her body was engulfed in heat. The feelings she had were so intense she had no idea where they had come from. Then as if to answer her question she felt a pair hands carressing her body, a pair of lips crushed her own, kissing her with a desperate but tense hunger. Her body arched into the touch and then suddenly she was being thrown into a tree. She panicked trying to scramble to her feet only to be roughly thrown backwards again. She heard someone calling her own but she couldn't find the breathe to shout back to them. She was shaking._

"Elli, Elli come on, wake up. It's just a dream Elli." Elli shot up in her bed. She would have screamed had it not been for the hand that covered her mouth quickly. "Shhh, it's alright Elli, I've got you. Look at me." Elli opened her eyes and after just a second she saw Bryce sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. She flung her arms around him sobbing. "Shhhh, it was just a dream, it's alright." She stopped sobbing after just a minute and pulled back to look at him.

"What are you doing here, if my parents catch you they'll skin us alive." "I was only going to come to your window and have you come outside but I couldn't get your attention. I slid through the window and you started thrashing around on the bed. I couldn't very well leave you that way." Elli couldn't hold back the overwhelming emotions she felt right then. She crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. She was only half surprised when he responded instantly with the same passion. He pushed her back gently on the bed as they kissed so she was laying on her back. The upper half of his body covered hers gently. He slipped his tongue in her mouth to carress hers and she moaned into his mouth. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she ran her hands under his shirt along his muscled chest, lightly scratching her nails as she did. He deepened the kiss and moved his own hand up her side, pushing her tank up as he carressed her skin. She moved her hands to grab at his shoulders trying to bring him down closer to her but he broke their heated kiss then and rest his forehead against hers panting heavily.

He cupped her cheek in his palm. "I missed you so much Elli." His words were a panted whisper. "I missed you too, so why did you stop?" He could hear the doubt in her voice. "I shouldn't even be in here Elli. I'm surprised someone hasn't walked in on us already. I told you I was going to have come outside with me. You still can if you want, come outside I mean. Before someone catches us." Elli just nodded in response and quietly crawled off the bed slipping on her shoes. Bryce helped her quietly out the window, even though she didn't need help.

Bryce grabbed her hand and held it tightly. When they were a few feet away from the house Elli finally spoke again in a quiet voice. "Where are we going?" Bryce could her the worry in her voice. "Don't worry Elli, the wolves won't catch us, I know all their routes for patrols and how to avoid them." Elli thought about that for a moment. "Well, you don't know how to avoid all of them. My brothers are wolves too remember?" Bryce laughed softly at that. "Yeah I remember. I don't think they would rat on us though would they?" "I don't know really. They both seem to like you so I guess it would depend." Bryce suddenly pushed Elli against a tree and pressed his body against her. She was about to say something when he put a finger to her lips to silence her. He stood perfectly still and made sure she did the same. He was watching intently around the area in front of the tree he crushed her into. After few moments he eased off just slightly and she let out the breathe she had been holding. "Damn those two, always deviating from their damn routes. Sorry, I didn't want them to see us, but especially you." "Who?" "Mikah and Chay. They have a bad habit of deviating sometimes. Don't worry, they didn't see us." Elli let out a small gasp at hearing their names. Bryce hadn't even realized that he was rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him and this time she saw the same heated gaze in his eyes from earlier that day.

She closed her eyes as he brushed her lips with his. The kiss was heated but soft at the same time. She responded to him parting her lips and letting him explore her mouth. She ran her hands under his shirt again as she had before this time causing his body to shudder under her touch. He ran one of his hands over the top of her thin tank. His hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed causing her to moan and arch into his touch. He kissed her harder letting his body press against hers. He left her lips and trailed kissed to her neck, suckling just below her ear. She moaned again and he suddenly felt her hand at the waist band of his pants. He grabbed her hands and brushed his lips back to hers one last time before pulling back.

"Whats going on Elli?" His words were whispered . She opened her eyes but wouldn't meet his gaze. She was still breathing hard. "N-nothings wrong." Bryce took a deep breathe to steady his own breathing. "Elli, don't lie to me. As far as I know you have never lied to me before. We have never done anything beyond kissing and just now..." Bryce wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say but he knew this wasn't like her. He may not have seen her very often but they talked often enough that he knew something was up.

Elli was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. She didn't want to lie to him so she said the only thing she could, which wasn't a lie really. "I really missed you Bryce. When I saw you earlier today, I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in your arms." Bryce knew that wasn't what was up but he also knew that it wasn't a lie either. He pulled her away from the tree and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

"I told you I missed you too Elli. C'mon, lets get out of here before those idiots decide to come back." Bryce stepped back and grabbed her hand again tugging her along. Elli was glad he didn't push her any further on what was wrong. She didn't know exactly what had gotten into her except that she wanted to be as close to him as possible. He was her best friend and the only guy that never tried to take advantage of her. Unlike her sister she had never had sex before and a part of her wanted Bryce to be her first. This was of course another secret she kept from her brothers as well.

Bryce tugged her along and didn't stop until they were on a cliff overlooking the beach and the water. The stars and moon were bright in the sky and it was truly beautiful. "It's beautiful up here. Are you sure no one will find us?" "I come up here all the time at night. I have never seen the wolves come patrol near here." Bryce sat on the ground and gently pulled her into his lap. She laid back against him and looked out at the water and the star filled sky as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms and she wondered why she felt that way with him when most of their time getting to know each other was on the phone. She felt Bryce tighten his grip around her and she snuggled against him further just enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elli woke up under the covers of her own bed. For a moment she thought that she had dreamt last night with Bryce. But as she opened her eyes and pulled herself up against her headboard she found that she wasn't alone. Jayden was sitting on the end of her bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OK please please please let me know what you think. I would love any reviews comments, suggestions, thoughts etc etc.!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE: Somone pointed out to me that I made a huge mistake in my story. I was not thinking of the fact that Rachel is Jakes sister when I had Mikah imprint on Ellie. I was only thinking that I wanted it to be Pauls son. So for the sake of the story,I am going to say that she is his adopted sister? That way they are not blood related and it would be possible for that to happen, especially considering the kids did not grow up around each other. Thank you so much and I am very sorry I did not realize this at the time or I would have done something different in my first story. And thank you to the person who pointed this out, I'm really not a sicko or anything lol.**

Now on to chapter 2

* * *

><p>Ellie groaned and closed her eyes rubbing her hands over her face.<p>

"You should know by now Elli that you can't sneak without me finding out. Sometimes I swear I'm almost as in tune with you as I am with Rylee."

"Don't remind me Jayden. It's too early." Elli mumbled.

Jayden laughed and pulled her hands gently away from her face.

"Elli, it's almost 11. It's not early. So...something you want to tell me about you and Bryce?"

Elli studied her brother for a moment trying to determine if he knew anything or not. "There's nothing to tell. He's my best friend, hell he's my only friend, and I just missed him so much."

"Yeah ok, you missed him so much you had to sneak out in the middle of the night to spend time with him?"

Elli should have known she couldn't fool him completely. One way to find out how much he knew. "How did I get back here anyway?"

Jayden laughed at her now. "You both apparently fell asleep on the cliff overlooking the beach. That's where I found you. Bryce apologized a million times and he carried you back here. I think he's afraid of me actually. He didn't say what you were both doing outside, together, in the middle of the night. But he insisted on bringing you back saying it was his fault you left in the first place."

Elli took a deep breath and suddenly seemed to realize how casually she had been talking about her sneaking out in a house where everyone has super hearing. "Shit..."

"Don't worry, everyone else is gone." Jayden couldn't help but laugh again. "Mom and Dad took Rylee over to Ryans and Alyssa decided to go explore, although dad told her she better stick to the roads and not go running through the woods until after the bonfire tonight."

Now Elli groaned and fell back on the bed. "I forgot about that."

"You better get prepared. You know everyone is supposed to be there right?"

Elli looked at Jayden obviously missing something. "So..."

"Elli, everyone, including Bryce, and Mikah..."

"What's your point Jayden, I don't want anything to do with him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same about me. It's kinda funny actually."

"He may think he wants nothing to do with you but just wait Elli, that will change. And how is it funny?"

"Well, in Alaska the guys wouldn't stay away from me, and now the first one I meet wants nothing to do with me."

Jaydens eyes got darker and his expression a little more serious. "That's not funny Elli, how can you even joke like that? What the guys back there did to you, I wish I could have killed some of them for touching you."

Elli reached up and touched her brothers cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I guess I just don't have the best sense of humor."

Jayden sighed. "You see the humor in almost anything Elli, I just can't do that like you can. You mean to much to me."

"OKAY...enough sap. How bout I make you breakfast and we be couch potatoes until we are forced to get ready for this stupid bonfire?"

"Well, I don't know about couch potatoes, but breakfast sounds good. Although its more like lunch now but hey, I won't complain."

Elli laughed now as she crawled off her bed. She ran her brush through her hair and then headed downstairs with her brother.

Elli started pulling things out to make pancakes and bacon. Jayden suddenly laughed softly as he sat at the table.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh, oh sorry, Rylee says that Siana keeps watching out the windows to see if I'm going to show up so she can bolt out the back if I do."

"You can do that from here with him?"

"Yeah, we've never really tested how far it will reach but Ryan doesn't live far, just down the road."

"You would think Siana would be used to us by now, after all her brother is a vamp and so is her father."

"Yeah well, as I'm sure you know she kinda hates both of them."

Elli sighed. "Yeah, Bryce talks about it sometimes. It's sad really. I mean, I've got you and Rylee and even Alyssa if I have to, but he doesn't have anyone to confide in."

"Well, that's not exactly true is it?"

Elli smiled at his comment knowing he meant her. She put the now cooked pancakes onto plates and topped them with strawberries, syrup and cool whip. She brought them to the table where Jayden was sitting. They ate mostly in silence but Elli noticed Jayden kept watching her now and then.

"What, do I have food on my face or something?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, I'm just still trying to figure out what's going on with you and Bryce. I really don't want to see you get hurt."

Elli sighed. "There's nothing to worry about Jayden, really. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about how the other wolves will take to you being in the pack now that we're back?"

"Nah, I can handle them. I handled Mikah just fine didn't I? I totally could have kicked his ass if I wanted. That's the least of my worries. Now c'mon, finish eating so we can go watch a movie or something."

Elli laughed but she finished eating as quick as she could and Jayden helped her clean up before heading to the living room to watch movies together.

"Why are you forcing us to go to this stupid thing anyway, no one is going to want us there!"

Jayden and Elli were startled awake when they heard their sister practically screaming.

"We're all going to the bonfire Alyssa, including you, now you better be ready to leave this house in an hour, understood?" Their fathers voice was serious and laced with authority.

"UGHHHH, this is so unfair." Alyssa stomped off to her room.

"You two better go get ready too, I don't want any trouble tonight so you better be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Yes daddy, we'll behave." Ellie sighed as she said it.

Jayden saw his brother and gave him a look that Jake didn't miss.

"That includes you two, I don't want any mischief tonight got it?"

"Fine. We'll try our best to behave dad. That's the best I can do."

Jake gave his boys a look to let them know how serious he was, but he didn't say anything else. Ellie went to her room to shower in her bathroom. She let the water get hot and stepped in the shower. She was a little nervous and a little excited at the same time. She couldn't wait to see Bryce again, but she was dreading having to be anywhere near Mikah or the other wolves for that matter. After she had cleaned herself up and washed her hair she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her clothes from her closet and walked to her bed to put them on. She decided on a comfy pair of jeans with a long sleeve cotton t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt over it.

She went back out to the kitchen where her parents where and found her sister was already waiting as well. She noticed her sister had only bothered with a pair of sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. It was unlike her to wear something like that. She had tossed her curls into a messy pony tail.

"Alyssa, are you ok?" Elli asked her quietly trying not to draw her parents attention.

"I'm fine Elli, I just don't see why we have to go to this stupid thing." Alyssa was bitter.

"You know why Alyssa. It's important to dad for one thing, and it's for our safety too so everyone knows who we are."

Alyssa just scoffed at her sister.

"Jayden, Rylee, let's go." Jake hollered to the boys.

The two boys walked out from their room. They were dressed similarly with jeans and button down shirts. Jaydens was black and Rylees was a charcoal. Anyone who didn't know them would have trouble telling them apart. The only real thing that gave them away was their slightly different skin tones.

Jake eyed them suspiciously but he didn't say anything as they all headed out the door. He grabbed Nessies hand and pulled her closer to him as they walked.

Elli couldn't help but watch the way her parents still acted with each other after all the years they had been together. It was amazing to her that they were still so much in love after all that time. She'd seen them fight on numerous occasions but they never stayed mad at one another for long.

When they reached the beach Jake gave his kids one last warning about being on their best behavior. He was almost immediately pulled into an embrace and he barely had time to register that it was Emily.

"It's so good to have you back Jake." She pulled back from him and saw the kids still standing there. "I can't believe how much the boys have grown. And you girls are beautiful." Emily hugged each of the girls and then the boys.

The girls felt a little awkward but Jayden and Rylee remembered her from when they were little.

Jake pointed to each of the girls "This is Elliana, or Elli for short, and that's Alyssa or Aly for short. Of course you know the boys, Jayden and Rylee."

Emily smiled. "Why don't you all go enjoy the party, there's plenty of food if you're hungry."

The kids just nodded politely and wandered off as more people surrounded their parents.

They sat on a log that was farther away from everyone to observe and see who they knew. They spotted Paul with his wife Rachel and Jayden couldn't help the quiet growl he let out when he saw Chay and Mikah with them. It was low enough that no one else but his siblings could hear it.

"You're going to have to get used to them you know." Alyssa stated as if it were no big deal.

"Shut up Alyssa, you don't even know what happened. They threatened us so I have every right to not like them."

Alyssa just glared at Jayden. Jayden ignored her and continued scanning the crowd of people. He spotted Ryan and Leah. Siana and Bryce were standing close to them talking to someone else. Jayden watched Siana for a few moments before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Rylee asked him.

"Siana noticed me watching her and practically ran out of sight."

"You should go talk to her."

"Ry, have lost your mind, that girl hates me."

"You never know, she may come around."

Jayden just shook his head a little. Then he noticed Elli suddenly straightened up more where she was sitting. Bryce was walking over to them.

"Hey guys, enjoying the party?"

Elli couldn't help but watch him as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, we're just having a blast, here at a party with a bunch of wolves that probably hate us…"

"Alyssa, knock it off." Jayden was getting irritated with his sisters attitude. She was usually the happy one of the bunch so he didn't understand what was going on with her.

"So, have you guys met everyone yet?" Bryce seemed happy enough to just ignore Alyssa.

"Just Emily." Elli tried to sound casual. She really just wanted to be alone with him again.

"Well, here, I'll point everyone out so at least you'll have names to go with the faces."

Bryce sat down in between the two sets of twins and started naming off people. Jayden and Rylee remembered most of them. Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam, and Lakotah.

"Hey, wheres Brady, Collin, and Seth? Oh and that other guy, Lakotah's friend, Kyle is it?" Jayden asked him.

"They'll be here soon, they were running a patrol. I'm surprised you remember them all."

"Kinda hard to forget being a wolf and all. So was Sam mad about our little run in with Paul's kids?"

"Nah, he didn't say much about it. Sam's a good guy, he's just cautious. He told those two they better not cause trouble tonight."

Bryce looked at Elli then. He noticed she seemed fidgety. "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?"

Jayden looked at Elli knowingly. He knew she would want to. "Go on, just don't go far or dad will throw a fit."

"Alright, I'll try not to be gone long." Elli gave Jayden a small smile as she followed Bryce.

After they were out of site Rylee spoke to his brother in his thoughts. 'What's up with those two?'

'She says they are just friends but I'm not sure.' Jayden noticed Alyssa watching them. He knew that she could read their thoughts if she chose too. "If you're listening you better not say a word to anyone Alyssa."

"Whatever, I'll just go find something else to do besides sit here all night." With that she got up and walked off.

"Should we go after her?" Rylee was a little worried about her.

"No, she'll be ok. Something's up with her though, I just don't know what it is. I wish her and Elli would talk like we do. We'll have to keep an eye on her."

Rylee nodded his agreement.

As soon as Elli and Bryce were out of sight of everyone she found herself backed against a tree. Bryce gently crushed her lips with his and she let out a soft moan as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers threaded in his hair. Elli tried to pull his body closer against hers but he held back. After another moment he slowly ended their kiss resting his palm on her cheek.

"Elli…" He said her name in barely a whisper.

"I know, too many people around." Elli whispered just as quietly.

Bryce nodded and took her hand, pulling her away from the tree. "C'mon, we can watch the party from the cliff if you want."

Elli just nodded as she walked with her hand in his. She thought she heard something behind them so she turned to scan the tree's but she didn't find anything.

"What's wrong?" Bryce noticed she scanned the tree's and did the same.

"Nothing, just nervous I guess, I thought I heard something."

Bryce scanned their surroundings one last time before continuing toward the cliff. They sat on the ground and he pulled her close to him as they looked out over the beach watching everyone.

"Your mom and dad look happy to be here." Bryce spoke quietly.

"I think they really missed this place, especially dad, even though he won't admit it. He missed his pack, his friends."

Bryce could hear something in her voice but he wasn't sure what it was. "Elli, is everything ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You just seem….like there's something you're not telling me."

Shit. Elli wasn't sure how to answer that, again. She hated lying to him but she didn't know how he would react if she told him about the imprint and she didn't want to lose him. She looked down at the ground.

"I just don't know what this is between us. I mean, obviously I care about you, and all I ever want is to spend more time alone with you but…"

"Hey, Elli.." Bryce put his hand under her chin and lifted her head gently to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. Whatever this is, we can figure it out together. You don't have to hide from me." Bryce gently brushed his lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling her into his arms completely and holding her.

Elli knew she someone else was close by as she could smell their scent in the air. But she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. All she cared about was how safe she felt being in Bryce's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, in this chapter, I have explained how it is that Rachel and Jacob are not really related in order to show how it is that it's possible for Mikah to imprint on her.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ry, who is dad talking to to?"<p>

Rylee looked up in the direction Jayden was looking. "I'm not sure, but she's definitely Quielute. Why?"

"He just seems to be awfully friendly with her, that's all." Jayden sounded more curious than anything.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I know who you can ask."

"Who?"

Rylee nodded in the direction of the trees. Jayden followed his gaze and saw Brady, Collin and Seth heading toward the beach. Kotah was running over to greet them.

"I wouldn't ask Collin but I bet one of the other three will tell you." Rylee sounded just a little amused.

"Just because I shared my gift with them as a baby doesn't mean they will tell me whatever I want." Jayden was irritated by his brothers assumption even though he knew he was right.

"It's worth a try ain't it?"

"Fine, but if they won't tell me, I'm blaming you."

As the boys got closer to the beach Jayden waved them over to where he and Rylee were standing. Seth and Brady both greeted them with hugs while Collin hung back just a little.

"Hey, how've you guys been, it's been a long time." Brady seemed happy to see them.

"We're ok." Jayden tried to keep his voice from showing anything right then.

"Oh c'mon, we heard you kicked some ass already. You're gonna be one hell of a tough lil pup." Brady was smirking from ear to ear.

Jayden couldn't help but smile at that. "It was just a misunderstanding that's all. Maybe you can help us with something."

"Depends on what you need help with." This time Kotah answered. Although he really liked the twins, he was also cautious.

"Who is that lady that my dad is talking to?"

All eyes turned to look over to see Jake. The other boys laughed just a little.

"Man, don't tell me your worried about her?" Brady couldn't help the amusement in his voice.

"What, no, I just wanna know who she is." Jayden was quickly getting frustrated.

"I can't believe your dad didn't tell you. That's Rachel. His sister. She's also Mikah's mother, and Paul's wife."

Jayden and Rylee were both quiet for a moment then a look of pure shock came across their faces. They looked at each other almost horrified but also confused.

"That can't be, it's not possible." Jayden almost whispered the words.

All the amusement left Bradys voice. "What's impossible, what's going on?"

Neither of the twins spoke. Rylee was listening to the string of curses his brother was letting out in his thoughts that he had let through to Rylee.

"Guys, what's going on? You both look like you've seen a ghost or something." Seth was concerned now too.

Jayden and Rylee weren't sure how to answer. They didn't want to tell anyone about the imprint without Elli knowing. They knew something wasn't right with the whole situation.

"Uhhh, we're fine, really, just a little confused is all." Jayden was looking around now.

"Damnit!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Uh, sorry, we have to go find our sister. We'll uh, catch up later."

Without another word Jayden took off with Rylee following him.

'Okay, what the fuck is going on?' Rylee sent the thought to his brother hoping he was listening for him.

'That sick bastard is gone Ry. We have to find Elli and we have to figure this mess out. Something is definitely not right.'

Rylee took a deep breathe. 'Ok, I know this is messed up, and I'm worried about Elli too, but I don't think the imprint would allow him to hurt her Jayden.'

'Maybe, maybe not. Not a chance I'm willing to take. He has a temper and Elli left with Bryce, think about it Ry.'

It didn't take them long to find Elli cuddled in Bryce's arms on the cliffs. Elli practically jumped up when her brothers approached.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

"Elli, we have a problem." Jayden wasted no time telling her that, although once he said it he remembered Bryce was there too.

It was then Elli saw the look on her brothers face. "Jayden….."

Jayden gave her a look that made her stop. He knew she didn't want Bryce to find out this way.

Bryce had already gotten to his feet. "What's going on?"

'Shit, now what?' Jayden said in his thoughts to his brother.

Rylee seemed to think for a moment. 'Maybe Bryce knows something. Make it sound like it's about the fact that we just found out we're related to Mikah and Chay.'

Jayden took a deep breathe. He looked at his sister when he spoke. "The problem is that apparently Mikah and Chayton's mother is dad's sister."

Elli seemed to be absorbing what he said.

"But that's impossible. That would mean…."

"Yeah. We're related to the jerks apparently"

Elli had the same horrified look on her face that Jayden and Rylee had not long ago.

Bryce reached out his hand to her when he saw how upset she was. "Hey, Elli, it's not the end of the world. It's ok"

"But we're… that's just...how can that be?" Elli sputtered the words out almost choking on them.

"Technically you're not, if it makes you feel any better." Bryce was concerned by how much it upset her.

Jayden and Rylee both looked at him utterly confused now.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked him.

Bryce took a deep breathe. "I shouldn't be telling you this, you really should ask your father."

"Bryce, if you don't tell us what you know..."

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I don't know what the big deal is anyway. I'm only telling you cause I can't stand to see her so upset. Rachel isn't really your dad's sister. Theirs no real relation between them. From what I know, her parents were really good friends with your dads. Their was a terrible accident that killed them when Rachel and her sister were very young. Their biggest wish was for their daughters to grow up on the rez so...your father's parents took them in and raised them. Jake wasn't very old at the time either, just a baby really from what I understand. So they grew up together as if they were brother and sister, but they're really not. They both know the truth. So see, you're not really related to them."

"You're sure? How do you know all this?" Jayden was only slightly relieved.

"Well, my mom and sister are both wolves. Mom felt kinda bad cause of how my sister acts towards me. She never wants me to feel left out or like she doesn't care about me so she sometimes shares things with me. I over heard them talking a few times about it too. Rachel still has a hard time every now and then with the memories. That's why she had left this place to begin with."

'The god's sure do have a funny way of throwing people together don't they.' Rylee shot the thought at Jayden.

Jayden glared at his brother, no amusement whatsoever on his face. 'Not funny Ry.'

"Elli..."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm okay now." Elli said quietly still looking slightly shocked.

"C'mon, we'll take you home." Jayden put his arm around his sisters shoulder.

Bryce didn't look too happy but he didn't say anything. Jayden turned back to him for just a moment.

"Hey Bryce, do they know, Mikah and Chatyon I mean?"

"Yeah, they know, why?"

"Have you seen either of them since coming up here?"

"No...why Jayden?"

"It was him, he was nearby." Elli whispered almost at an inaudible level even to them.

"Bastards." Jayden cussed.

"Okay, I've been patient, what the hell is going on here?" Bryce was getting pissed now.

"Nothing Bryce, just...I have to take Elli home."

Elli pulled away from Jayden and threw her arms around Bryce. He hugged her back as she whispered an apology in his ear before turning and running away from all of them. Jayden and Rylee took off after her without saying anything to Bryce as he hollered after them. Jayden knew Bryce would figure it all out sooner or later but he wasn't going to piss off his sister by being the one to tell him.

Luckily Elli ran straight to their house.

'Ry, go tell mom and dad I took Elli home cause she wasn't feeling well.'

Rylee nodded at his brother and waited till he was inside to head back to the beach.

Elli was in her room sitting on her bed with her knees cradled to her chest. She didn't want to deal with all the emotions running through her mind just then.

"Elli..."

"Jayden, please, I can't talk about this right now. I-I just..." There were tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jayden sat next to her and pulled her close to comfort her. "It's ok Elli. I know this is all really messed up and confusing but...we'll get through it. When you're ready to talk, you know I'll listen."

Elli just nodded as she leaned her head on her brothers shoulder.

"I want you to be careful ok? Tell me or Rylee before you go somewhere. Can you do that for me Elli, please?"

Elli nodded again. "You don't trust him." Elli barely whispered.

"I trust Bryce, why would you think I didn't?" Jayden was confused.

"Not Bryce...Mikah."

Jayden couldn't help the tiny growl that escaped. "No, I don't. I know we don't know him that well, but he threatened us Elli. His father, Paul, he had a real temper when he was Mikah's age. I've seen it in dads thoughts. I'm pretty sure he takes after his father, maybe worse even. I worry about you, you know that."

"I'll be careful. I'm gonna try to sleep now. I'm really exhausted."

Now it was Jaydens turn to nod. He stood up and helped her get under her covers. He tucked her in like a child and kissed her forehead before walking out of her room.

Jayden was almost to the kitchen when the front door slammed open and Rylee almost stumbled through the door with Alyssa on his shoulder. She was actually the one stumbling causing Rylee to stumble with her. Jayden took one look at her and knew soemthing as wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Jay...is that you...Jay tell Rylee to take me back, I was having so much fun and he spoiled it." Her words were all slurred as she pouted and tried to push away from Rylee but he wouldn't let her go.

"What the fuck Aly, are you drunk?"

Rylee shook his head no at the same time Alyssa attempted to speak again.

"No silly, I'm not drunk. I did't drink anything at all. I was dancing with a boy and he was so sweet he even shared his candy with me a few times when he kissed me. I don't think he was happy that Ry Ry dragged me away."

"OH. MY. GOD. You're high. You're fucking high. You've done some stupid shit before Aly but this, I never thought you would do something like this. How could you be so stupid?"

Alyssa's face turned to a pout. Rylee had set her in a chair but he kept his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't run off, or stumble off.

Rylee looked at his brother trying to decide if he should speak aloud or use his thoughts. Finally he decided to just speak.

"Jayden, something isn't right here. Alyssa's not stupid..."

"Obviously she is Ry, look at her. She's high as a fucking kite right now. She should have known better..."

"That's exactly my point! She SHOULD have known. Not only should she have been able to smell the difference, she should have seen it in their thoughts. When I found her, she wasn't dancing with anyone. There were a few people around but no one was paying attention to her."

Jayden wasn't sure what to say to that. What his brother said made sense, but he wasn't sure exactly what it meant.

"Aly, you said you were dancing with a boy. But you were alone when Rylee found you. Where did the boy go?"

Aly frowned more. "He whispered something to me but I don't remember what it was then he was gone. I don't know where he went. I have to go find him now. I want to dance with him smore."

She tried to stand almost falling in the process but Rylee pushed her back down.

"Jayden..."

"I know Ry. There's only one thing that could have managed to get past her defenses. Fuck. This can't be good."

"What are we gonna do? Mom and dad will be home anytime."

"We can't tell them. Not yet. Dad will just freak and ship us back to Alaska. We'll put her to bed, let her sleep it off. One of us will have to stay with her till she falls asleep at least."

Jayden and Rylee both walked Alyssa to her bedroom. Rylee pulled her covers back and Jayden let her tumble on to the bed. He pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. She mumbled incoherently a few times before seeming to settle.

"If mom and dad ask, we are going to just simply say that it's the whole twin thing. Ya know, when one doesn't feel good the other doesn't either." Jayden spoke more quietly now as they watched Alyssa.

"I'm not sure that'll work. They've never been as close as you and I."

"Hopefully the excuse of being in a new place where none of use know anyone, therefore making us more inclined to lean toward each other, will work. This just doesn't make any sense Ry. I mean think about it. There's wolves all around here. They're still running patrols. Shouldn't they have picked up that there was a vamp on their land?"

Rylee thought about that for a moment. "I guess it would depend. I mean, if he's only half like you, and like our sisters, then they may not have picked up on him yet. If he's a full vamp, then they should have. Unless he found a way to mask his scent. Make it more human like somehow. Or he could have simply learned how to stay out of their path. Keep off the radar ya know. Not cause trouble."

"I suppose you're right. I'm gonna check on Elli. I think it's safe for you to go to bed if you want. She looks like she'll be out for awhile."

"I think I may just sleep here tonight. Just like I know you are going to sleep on Elli's floor."

Jayden smirked at how well his brother knew him and at how protective he was being of Alyssa. He closed the door softly as he walked out of the room and slipped into Ellis. Seeing that she was still sound asleep he grabbed an extra pillow off the bed and sat in the corner of her room watching her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

The next morning Jayden and Rylee both woke up in their own beds in the room they chose to share. They glanced at each other for a moment seeming to realize that wasn't where they had fallen asleep and they both bolted out of the room. Rylee opened Alyssas door at the same time Jayden opened Elli's. They both thought the same thing at the same time.

'She's still asleep.'

They closed the doors quietly and started to walk back to their room when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hold it."

They both groaned a little and turned around to look at their father.

"Kitchen. Five minutes." He didn't say anything else as he turned and walked away.

The boys didn't dare say anything out loud.

'Do you think he knows anything?' Rylee asked worried.

'I don't know. He didn't look mad. Just try to act normal.'

Rylee nodded as they went back to their room and changed their clothes. They went to the kitchen where their mother was cooking. They sat at the table across from their father. He didn't say anything as their mother set a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of each of them. They both smiled at their mother and said thanks as they started to eat.

"So boys, care to tell me why you fell asleep on the floors of your sisters rooms?" Jake kept his voice even when he spoke.

Both boys carefully set their forks down trying not to show how nervous they were.

"Remember Rylee told you Elli wasn't feeling well?" Jayden spoke calmly.

"Yes." Jake kept looking between the two of them.

"Well Alyssa came in right after Rylee got back and she wasn't feeling well either. We were just a little worried about them so Rylee stayed with her and I stayed with Elli."

Jayden watched as their father seemed to observe both of them. "Didn't feel well huh?"

Jayden and Rylee both just nodded.

"Do you think the way she smelled had anything to do with that?" Their fathers eyes had darkened just a tad.

'Oh fuck, we're screwed.' Rylee panicked in his thoughts.

'Keep a straight face, let me handle it.'

"Actually I think she said that's part of what made her sick. She found some kids partying further down the beach apparently and one of them tried to dance with her. She said he had a strange almost sickening smell to him and he kept trying to rub against her. She said he wouldn't leave her alone and the smell started to make her sick so she left. I guess by the time she got here she felt too nauseous to shower. We made her sit here to explain it to us before we made sure she got to bed ok. We didn't know if the nausea was just from that or from the fact that Elli didn't feel well either. We decided to just keep an eye on them both until you guys got home but I guess we fell asleep."

Just then Alyssa appeared looking half asleep and still stumbling just a little as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped for a moment when she stumbled to regain her balance. Jayden shot out of his chair. He wanted to warn Alyssa what was going on. His fathers voice stopped him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER JAYDEN."

Jayden stopped right in front of his sister. Shit, now what was he supposed to do. His sisters eyes widened slightly and he gave her pleading look. He hoped she would have enough sense to read his thoughts that he was trying to scream at her. But the way she looked he wasn't sure if she was even coherent enough.

"Both of you, sit."

Jayden walked back to his chair and sat down. Alyssa walked more slowly trying not to stumble and sat next to Rylee.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and mumbled "Mooommmm, can I have some coffee please." Her voice was quiet and full of sleep.

Her mom set a cup of coffee in front of her. She picked it up and held it on her knees sipping at it.

"Alyssa, what happened last night?"

"Really dad, could you be a little more specific, I'm not awake yet and I still feel like crap." Alyssa mumbled the words

Jake observed her for a moment. "Where did you go when you left the bonfire last night?"

"I walked further down the beach and found some other kids partying. I stayed for a little bit but some of them were getting wasted and I'm not sure but I think a few of them were high. Stupid idiots. One of the boys kept trying to dance with me but he had this awfully sickening sweet smell to him and I kept pushing him away. I got fed up with him so I left and since I wasn't feeling good I came home. God, that was a mistake. As soon as I walked in these two idiots made me sit here and explain to them why I smelled that way. Just like you are now basically. I guess the pups take after you dad. You should be proud really."

Jacob wanted to smirk but he wasn't entirely sure he believed them. After all his daughter was a mind reader when she wanted to be.

"If you're done interrogating me I'd really like to go shower now. Maybe it will make me feel better and wash what's left of this smell off."

Jacob looked between the three of them and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what do you all think so far? Please please review, comment, suggestions anything at all please<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Alysaa dared a glance at her brothers and then quickly got up and left the room.

'That was close'. Rylee told his brother in his thoughts.

'It's not over yet.' Jayden replied.

As if on cue Jacob spoke. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but if I find out any of you are lying to me about the drugs, there will be hell to pay. And I know you're hiding something else too, I will find out what it is." Jakes voice was serious as was his expression.

'Fuck.' Rylee couldn't help the thought.

'I got an idea, just go with it.' Jayden tried to keep his eyes on his father so he wouldn't realize what they were doing.

'Actually dad, there is something we wanted to ask you."

Jake watched his boys expressions but turned his attention more to Jayden now. "Go on, what is it?"

"Well, at the bonfire, we saw you talking to someone, your sister, Rachel."

"Yes, what about her?" Jake was more curious now.

"She's not really your sister is she? I mean, you grew up together, but you're not really related are you?" Jayden's voice was cautious as he spoke.

Jake took a deep breath, his eyes darkening as his expression changed to one of a more frustrated nature. "Who told you that?"

"Is it true? That you're not related?" Jayden wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Jake took a deep breathe. "Yes, that's right. Now who told you that?"

Jayden hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to get Bryce in trouble but he couldn't lie about that part either. Before he could answer Rylee spoke up.

"B-Bryce told us. He said he shouldn't, that we should ask you, but we insisted. It's not his fault, don't be mad at him." Rylee kept his voice low.

Jacob looked between the two of them for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "You two can go now. Stay out of trouble please. The last thing I need is to have to fight one of my pack over my boys."

Jayden and Rylee both nodded their heads as they got up. Jayden went straight to Elli's room to see how she was feeling. Rylee followed him.

Jayden sat on the bed next where Elli was still sleeping. She stirred when he sat down and rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey Elli." Jayden whispered.

"Jayden, what are you doing in here?" Elli's voice was full of sleep.

"Ry and I just wanted to check on you. And to warn you dad might ask you some questions." Jaydens voice remained a whisper.

Elli sat up on her bed now. "Questions about what?"

Just as Jayden was about to answer Alyssa slipped into her room with a glare on her face.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Alyssa hissed the words as quietly as she could.

Elli looked at her confused. Jayden let out a frustrated sigh. Rylee didn't say anything or do anything.

"Not here. After Elli's dressed we'll go for a walk, then we'll explain." Jayden looked at Alyssa.

Alyssa glared at him but turned and walked out of the room. Elli looked more confused then ever. Jayden touched her hand wrapping it in his.

'I promise I'll explain, just get ready as quick as you can.' He used his gift to speak to her.

Elli let out a frustrated sigh but nodded. She knew her brother didn't use his gift often and he was very picky who he shared it with. Jayden and Rylee left her room so she could get up and get ready.

The kids knew they couldn't leave the house all at once or that would make their father suspicious. Alyssa was the first to leave.

"I'm going down to the beach dad, is that ok?"

Jake observed his daughter carefully for a moment. "Just stay out of trouble this time."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked out the door toward the beach. She knew her siblings would have heard where she was going.

Jayden and Rylee were the next to go. They were almost always together so they knew their dad wouldn't be suspicious of that.

"We're gonna go for a run, get a better lay of the land." Rylee spoke trying to stay calm.

"Just be careful please. If you run into any of the other wolves, play nice. Oh and after your run, check on your sister for me, she went to the beach."

"Sure thing dad." Jayden answered him.

They walked out the door and walked to the trees, stripping off their shorts and phasing. They hadn't really wanted to but they had to make sure their father believed them.

Elli was the last one to leave. She had showered and was now dressed. She walked slowly past her father and stopped at the door. "I'm gonna go for a walk if that's ok. Maybe go for a hunt."

"No, I don't want you hunting without one of your brothers or myself. If you need to hunt I can go with you." Jake's voice was serious.

Elli quickly shook her head no. Almost too quickly she realized. "It's ok, I can wait for Jayden and Rylee. Can I still go for a walk?"

"Just be careful."

Elli nodded and slowly walked out the door.

When she reached the beach, her siblings were already waiting for her.

"Finally, now will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Alyssa sounded pissed.

Elli gave her brothers a sympathetic look. "Aly, why didn't you just read their thoughts?"

"I tried, but I'm still confused. What the hell happened last night?"

Jayden let out a deep breathe. Elli sat down next him on the driftwood.

"What do remember about last night Aly?" Jayden tried to keep his voice calm.

"I remember going to that stupid bonfire and leaving shortly after Elli walked off with her boyfriend."

"He's NOT my boyfriend." Elli hissed at her.

"Whatever, anyway, I found a bunch of kids further down the beach partying so I joined them. I don't remember too much after that. The next thing I really remember is waking up in my bed. So I ask again, what the hell happened?"

"Aly, I found you standing alone looking confused in the middle of that party you came across. I took you home and you struggled with me the whole way trying to fight me." Rylee looked to Jayden as he spoke not sure how much to say.

"Why wouldn't I remember that?" Alyssa was more confused now.

"Because Aly, when Rylee stumbled through the door with you, you were high as a kite."

"WHAT? NO, no, that can't be, I would never...no, what the hell kinda game are you two playing at here?"

"Aly, we're not playing any game, and we're not lying. We wouldn't do that to you. You were mumbling about dancing with some boy who shared his candy with you. And you were pouting about Rylee dragging you away saying you had to find him. If you don't believe us read our thoughts. I know you saw it in my head this morning when dad asked you those questions."

"But it's not possible, I wouldn't take drugs from someone...never ever. And why can't I remember anything about it?"

"We, Ry and I, think it may be another vampire, or half vamp like you and Elli. It's the only thing that would explain how someone was able to get you to take the drugs in the first place."

Aly slid down to the ground now so she was sitting next to her sister. Elli wasn't sure what to do so she reached her hand out to touch Aly's. Alyssa gasped and Elli looked at her with a worried expression.

"What, what's wrong?"

"The wolf, the one from your dream, he imprinted on you?" Alyssa sounded shocked.

"What, h-how, how did you see that?" Elli was shocked and also a little mortified.

"Wait, you had a dream about him, what, Elli, what is she talking about?" Rylee was confused more than anything.

"Shit, guys, really this is not the time for that. We have something more important to worry about remember? Someone drugged Aly."

Aly ignored Jayden. "When you touched my hand, it was like you sent the thoughts to me. So the wolf, who is he?"

"But thats...no, I can't do that. I was blocking my thoughts from you, I can't show you my thoughts by touching you Aly. You must have done something, I don't know how but it wasn't me."

"Whatever Elli, who is the wolf?"

"Oh my god, you better not tell dad, or mom, they can't know, not yet. Please Aly, you have to keep this secret."

Alyssa looked between her siblings now. She realized that Jayden and Rylee didn't seem surprised at all. "You both knew, you all knew and no one told me. Why didn't any of you tell me, I'm your sister Elli, your twin!" Alyssa was getting mad now.

"Oh please Aly, since when do we share anything like that? And I didn't tell Jayden and Rylee on purpose, they were both there when it happened. They're not stupid. They knew the second it happened what it was."

"Alright fine. I still want to know who it was. And does Bryce know about this?

Elli's face suddenly paled. "You can't tell him Aly, please, I'm begging you, one sister to another, keep this to yourslef, please?"

"Tell me and I promise I won't tell Bryce."

"Won't tell me what?"

All of them jerked toward the sound of Bryce's voice a few feet away from them coming out of the woods.

"Fuck. Now what?" Rylee whispered as low as he could.

Jayden gave his sisters a look to keep their mouths shut. Bryce reached them seconds.

"So what is it I'm not supposed to know?"

"It doesn't really concern you Bryce, it's kind of a family issue." Jayden tried to keep his voice even.

"So what if it doesn't concern me, why can't I know about it? Elli tells me everything anyway so what's the big deal?"

"Like I said, it just doesn't concern you." Jayden was getting frustrated with him now.

"Doesn't it though, concern him I mean?" Alyssa said slyly.

Everyone but Bryce glared at her.

"ALY!"

"What, he should know, I mean after all, how do we know he's not involved somehow?"

Bryce was confused more now. Jayden and Elli continued to glare at Elli but Rylee cocked his head a little as he watched her. He was pretty sure he knew where she was going with this.

Aly turned her attention to Bryce now. "Have you noticed anything strange going on around here lately, say maybe a stray vamp running around?"

"What, what is she talking about Jayden?"

Jayden took a deep breathe now that he knew Aly wasn't going to rat on Elli. "Someone drugged Aly last night after she left us. She found a party further down the beach and someone slipped her the drugs while kissing her. Aly should have been able to read their thoughts and know what she was being given but whoever it was convinced her it was candy. We think the only way for that to happen was if it was..."

"A vampire." It wasn't a question, but Bryce almost whispered the words.

"Yeah. We didn't want to get you involved until we knew more. But since you're here now, have you or the wolves come across any unknown scents that aren't human on the rez?"

Bryce now looked between the four siblings. He could tell that wasn't all they were hiding but he was too busy concentrating on what they just told him to worry about it.

"No, I haven't. Have you asked your dad about this, he could ask the pack..." Bryce was cut off.

"NO!" They all said at once.

"You can't tell anyone about this, not until we know for sure what's going on. I know what you're thinking, but if you go running to the pack or my dad, he'll just ship us back to Alaska to keep us safe, so please, don't say anything to anyone." Elli tried to keep her voice firm but gentle at the same time.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. But you have to keep me updated on this. I want to know what you find out, if anything. And I'll keep my ears open. See if I hear anything when the wolves talk. Siana tells mom everything so, it shouldn't be too hard. And of course I can always eaves drop on Mikah and Chay."

Elli turned her face away when Bryce said their names but nodded her head in agreement. She looked at Jayden who seemed to be debating the best way to get rid of Bryce.

"Who are the newbies Bryce?" Alyssa suddenly asked.

"Huh, what?" Bryce wasn't sure what she meant.

"The newbies you were just thinking about. Who are they?"

"Uhhh, they're from a couple of the other reservations. They phased without anyone knowing what they were. They were sent here so the wolves could teach them about what they are and how to handle it. I haven't met them all yet but I doubt they would have the sense to know the difference yet."

"So what brought you here anyway Bryce?" Jayden tried to sound curious rather than frustrated.

"Oh, uh, your dad wanted me to come find you guys. He said Alyssa would be here for sure but he suspected the rest of you would end up here too. He said to tell you they were going to Sam's and he'd like you all to meet them there. The whole pack is going and my mom is making my sister go too."

"Why is everyone going to Sam's, is something wrong?" Jayden asked.

"No, it's just something they do on a regular basis. We better head over so your dad doesn't get mad."

The four siblings looked from one to the other. They knew they didn't have a choice since their father wanted them there. When Ellie stood Bryce grabbed her hand in his. She tried to give him a small smile but she looked hesitantly at her brother.

Jayden looked at her apologetically not knowing what else to do. He knew it wouldn't be good for her and Bryce to show up holding hands with Mykah there, but Ellie wasn't ready to tell Bryce about that yet so she had no choice but to act as she normally would with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it has taken so long to post again. I had som RL issues to deal with and then I had a little writers block going on. Please please review, let me know what you think, comments suggestions questions anything is welcome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked through the woods Bryce could tell something was still on Elli's mind. They weren't too far from Sam's so he stopped causing Elli to stop with him. She turned to look at him, confusion written on her face.

"Hey guys, I wanna talk to Elli for a minute. Go on ahead and we'll meet you there." Bryce kept his voice even.

Jayden looked to Elli who nodded that it was ok. He turned back with his brother and sister and continued walking.

When Bryce was sure they were out of sight he turned to Elli. "Elli, I know you are hiding something from me. I wanna know what it is."

Elli took a deep breathe. "I don't know what to tell you Bryce. Jayden and Aly told you what was going on."

Bryce steeped closer to her but Elli tried to move back. This only caused her to end up against a tree with Bryce in front her.

"Elli, you can trust me. I know there's something else." Bryce kept his voice quiet and gentle.

A single tear rolled down Ellis cheek. Bryce brushed it away with his thumb and placed his palm over her cheek. His face was inches from hers. He let his lips gently brush hers. "Tell me, please." He whispered against her lips.

Elli rested her forehead against his. She couldn't lie outright to him but she couldn't tell him yet either. She said the same thing she had told him before. "Bryce, I...I just don't want to lose you."

Bryce pulled his head back just slightly to look in her eyes. She wouldn't meet his gaze but he could see the sadness in them. "Elli, you won't ever lose me." And then he crushed his lips to hers, a little harder then before. Her arms went around his neck and he pressed his body into hers against the tree. His tongue slipped past her lips to explore her mouth as the kiss became more heated. She moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slid down her side to her waist. He hitched her leg up pulling her harder against him and he groaned when his body pressed against her more. He moved his lips from hers to her neck and collar bone as he continued to grind his hips against hers. His hand now slid back up her side under her shirt. She felt his hand graze her breast and gently squeeze it causing her to moan.

"Bryce...we can't..." The words were barely a whisper.

Bryce brought his lips back to hers kissing her hard and deep before pulling away.

"I know...your dad's waiting..." He was panting as he spoke but his voice was also husky.

Elli nodded her agreement and Bryce slowly stepped back taking her hand again and leading her the rest of the way to Sam's.

When they walked out of the woods they made their way into Sams backyard where everyone was gathered. Jayden spotted her at once and walked over to her.

"Jesus you two, could you be more obvious." Jayden practically hissed at them but kept his voice low.

"What are you talking about?" Elli hissed back.

"Your eyes, both of you, their dark. That means one of two things. Either you need to hunt, or, and I'm going with this one by the look in them, you were making out in the woods."

Elli let out a little gasp at the same time that a low growl came from across the yard. Jayden snapped his head around to where Elli and Bryce were looking to see a very pissed off Mykah watching them.

"Shit" Jayden wasn't sure if anyone heard his curse.

"What the hell is his problem?" Bryce asked more curious than anything.

Elli couldn't answer. She didn't know what to say. Jayden answered instead.

"Who the hell knows. You probably looked at him the wrong way or something and he lost his temper."

Before anyone could say anything else Jacob appeared at their side. "Hey Bryce. Jayden, Elli, I want you two to come with me. I want you to say hi to Leah and Ryan. Your brother and sister have already seen them and your mom is with them now too. And be nice, Leah is making Siana stay with them for the moment."

Bryce laughed a little at that seeming to forget about Mykah, at least for now. Jayden and Elli glanced at each other and then followed their father. Jayden saw Rylee standing next to Alyssa. Leah was next to Rylee on the other side and Siana stood next to her mother. Nessie was on Alyssas other side and Ryan beside her. Jayden noticed how Ryan and his mom seemed to find little indescreet ways to touch each other, but it was more of a comforting touch he noticed.

As they approached Leah and Ryan both smiled at them.

"Hey Jayden, Elli, how are you both?"

"We're good Lea, thanks." Jayden tried his best to smile.

Leah cocked an eyebrow at the nickname but just smiled. Ryan and Nessie laughed and Siana huffed. She wouldn't even look at any of them except for Rylee.

Leah looked at Ryan who looked at Siana.

"Siana, don't be rude, say hello."

"You can't make me talk to them, mom tell him." Siana was almost whining.

"Siana, do what your father said. Be nice and say hi. It won't kill you to be nice."

Siana seemed to begin losing her temper. She still hadn't looked at Jayden or Elli.

"But...they don't belong here! They're nothing but a bunch of no good leeches trespassing on our land."

Elli hissed at her comment "At least we don't act like a bitch in heat."

Siana snapped her head around to face Elli, growling at her.

"Elliana!" Jacob snapped at her for the comment.

Jayden saw Siana shaking and jumped in front of his sister. He surprised himself by growling back at her. He had always liked Siana for whatever reason but hearing the way she talked about his sisters and him changed his attitude, even if just for the moment.

Leah pulled Siana back at the same time that Jacob pulled Elli and Jayden back. Siana and Jayden stumbled only for a second but quickly recovered staying in their defensive positons, even though there were a few feet between them now.

"Isn't that sweet, the mutant leech actually thinks he can stand up to me. You couldn't stop me if I really wanted to tear into those leeches. I'd rip you to shreds."

Jayden growled a loud fierce growl. He was shaking hard and he vaguely heard Leah and his father both cursing at the two of them.

"You know the difference between you and I Siana, other than the fact that you act like the bitch you are? I respect my family and we trust each other. We know we'll always be there for one another no matter what. Can you say the same? Oh, that's right, I've heard. You can't even stand to be around any of them but your mother. Pity she has to see you act like the bitch you are."

Jayden knew the second he finsished speaking that Siana was going to lunge. He jumped out of the way phasing as he did and landed on all fours. He heard the others cursing all the while around them. Siana was snarling and growling in her wolf form right in front of him now. She lunged again snapping her jaws at him. They tumbled toward the woods neither of them getting the advantage over the other.

Jayden was now aware of other voices in his head but he ignored them.

'You ever touch my sisters and I won't hesitate to hurt you severely.' Jayden growled his thoughts at her as they still fought with one another. Jayden was slowly gaining the upper hand as she continued to try and attack him once they realized rolling around was getting them nowhere. She lunged at him and he threw her against a tree. She got up and lunged again this time causing them to tumble again. The only things Jayden could pick out of her thoughts were the curses she was throwing at him.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her to stop her attacks on him a command stopped him.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, NOW." It was his fathers command and both of them froze.

Jayden had Siana pinned beneath him. At hearing the command their eyes met as they both growled and panted hard. In that instant the growling ceased and they both just stared at one another. Their worlds both seemed to spin out of control.

"Oh fucking hell..."

Jayden couldn't be sure which wolf thought it but it snapped them both back to reality and Siana took the moment of surprise to kick him off her. She ran off into the woods ignoring whoever called after her.

Jayden looked around him now to see his father, his brother, and a few other wolves around him. He wasn't sure at the moment who was who but he didn't care either.

'Great plan Jake. Let 'em fight for a few minutes, get it out of their system. See how well that worked now? Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I say to stop them.'

'Oh please Leah. It's not the worst thing that could happen. They'll learn to get along now, eventually."

"Get along huh, like Ryan and I did?'

'Yes, exactly...' Jake stopped his though when he realized what Leah meant. He saw the brief flashes that seemed to show nothing of importance, but they seemed to mean more to Jake than Jayden could figure out.

'We'll help them figure this out Leah. We're done for now. Every one phase back now.' Jayden watched as the others phased and pulled on their shorts they had around their ankles. He watched as Rylee phased and tossed a pair of shorts to Jaydens feet. Jayden phased and tossed them on.

'Thanks Ry.' Jayden said it using their telepathic link.

'You alright?' Rylee sounded concerned.

'Fine Ry. We both knew it would happen sooner or later. I had just hoped it would be a little later.'

Rylee seemed to be fidgeting now.

'Ry, what's wrong?'

'Elli's upset.'

'Shit. Is she alright, she didn't get hurt?'

'No, she's just really upset.'

Jacob snapped them out of their conversation.

"Jayden, Rylee, let's go, NOW."

Jayden couldn't hide the low frustrated growl that escaped him. They followed their father and Rylee let one more thought go to his brother.

'Jayden, I don't know where she is.'

'WHAT?'

Before Rylee could answer their father grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of Leah and Ryan. Jayden didn't need to be told why he was standing there.

"I'm sorry if anything I said hurt the two of you. I know you both love your daughter very much regardless of..."

"JAYDEN!" Jacob practically snarled at him.

"What, it's not like I'd be lying." Jayden was really sorry for Ryan and Leah, but not about what he called Siana at the time.

Jacob glared at Jayden.

"Fuck this. Why isn't she here apologizing to me and my sisters and mom? You just let her run off but you make me come back and apologize when she started it? Screw this shit."

With that he turned and ran off away from Sam's backyard and into the woods.

'RYLEE!" Jayden couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

Rylee appeared at his side within seconds.

If it wasn't for the fact that Jayden was Rylees brother, his instincts would have made him on high alert. He could tell his brother was royally pissed off and he looked more vampire than wolf at the moment.

"Where. Is. Elli.?"

"Jayden, I don't know where they are." Rylee tried to keep his voice quiet.

"They. As in her and Bryce?"

"No. Her and...Mykah."

"WHAT? That little shit better not touch one hair on her head!"

"I- I think he was trying to protect her. She was trying to interfere with...she wanted to help you."

"We're going to find her. NOW." Rylee didn't dare argue with him. He knew he wouldn't calm down until he saw that Elli was ok.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes ago...just as Jayden and Siana were tumbling as wolves into the trees...<em>

Elli bolted after her brother and Siana as they fought. She had every intention of helping to protect her brother. She wasn't going to let some stupid wolf scare her. She had the perfect opportunity when Jayden threw Siana against a tree. Elli was about to jump between them when she was suddenly yanked away and thrown further into the woods away from the fight.

She got to her feet quickly and ran several feet into the woods to try and escape whoever had thrown her. She slowed her pace and stopped, taking a defensive position to see if anyone was following her. She didn't see anyone although something told her she wasn't alone and the scent in the air told her their was a wolf very close by. Since she couldn't see anyone, she shrugged off the feeling and started to head back toward where she left her brother. She felt someone grab her suddenly as she started running causing her to stumble. Whoever had grabbed her let go as she tumbled to the ground. She got back on her feet but before she could take a defensive stance or even run she was slammed into a tree. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her but enough to keep her pinned where she was. She had closed her eyes when she hit the tree and when she opened them she saw a very pissed off face staring back.

"Mikah...what the fuck are you doing, let go of me!" Elli screamed at him and struggled against him but he only tightened his grip on her to keep her there.

Mikah let out a warning growl, deep and low. He could smell Bryce all over her and it pissed his wolf off even though he told himself he shouldn't care. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? It's NEVER safe to jump in between two wolves that are fighting!"

Elli struggled harder but again Mikah only tightened his hold and pressed his body closer to hers to help keep her pinned. He stared into her eyes and he could see the fury in them but beneath that there was something else. Before he could stop himself he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was rough and his aggravation leaked into it but there was also a feeling of want too. Elli didn't know what to do. She was confused about why he was kissing her to begin with. They hated each other after all. But she saw the look in his eyes when he stared at her. There was real concern beneath the aggravation and anger.

Elli could feel her body relaxing against her will the longer Mikah kissed her.

He seemed to sense this because his kiss softened just the slightest bit and his grip on her loosened a little. He kissed her a few more seconds before ending it and nuzzling her neck for a brief moment before letting out an another quieter growl. He stared at her again as he caught his breathe. "I can smell him all over you ya know." The words had more anger in them then Mykah wanted to show. He didn't want to feel this way about her, about a leech. She was supposed to be the enemy.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Elli barely managed to whisper the words.

Before Mikah could answer he found himself being thrown to the ground away from Elli. He heard the snarling and he started shaking as he got quickly to his feet with every intention of protecting his imprint only to stop short when he saw both Jayden and Rylee standing in front of her.

"Jayden, Rylee, stop it! He wasn't hurting me." Elli tried to tell them but Jayden wouldn't listen to her.

"Don't defend him Elli. He had you pinned against the tree holding you there. Are you seriously going to tell me that was what you wanted?" Jayden growled out the words never taking his eyes off Mykah.

"I didn't fucking hurt her, I was trying to protect her." Mykah growled back at him still shaking. Mikah didn't know why he said that. It was the truth but he hadn't wanted to admit the last part out loud.

Jayden half laughed and half growled. "You, trying to protect her? By pinning her against a tree against her will? Thats a sick sense of protecting someone."

"Jayden please, just leave him be." Elli didn't know why she was pleading with him.

"Fine. Next time I'll just let her jump in and when you accidentally hurt her or Sianna rips her to shreds, you'll have no one but yourself to blame." Mykah paused for a moment before adding "Why should I care right, it'll give me one less leach to worry about."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Not because of the pissed off growls and snarls, but because he could see the pain written on Elli's face at his comment. He watched for moment as Elli and Rylee both grabbed Jayden to hold him back. Mikah was surprised he hadn't phased already and attacked him.

"Get the hell outta here now or we're not going to be held responsible for what happens when we let him go." Rylee growled out at Mikah.

Mikah watched him for a moment as Jayden struggled against them both. He knew they couldn't hold him long. He backed away and then turned, running back the way they had come, phasing in the process. When Rylee was sure he was gone he turned his attention back to his brother.

"Let go of me now so I can catch him and rip his head off!" Jayden was still shaking and growling.

"We're not letting you go until you calm down. He's gone, Elli is fine, so just relax."

Jayden took a few deep breathes and stopped struggling.

"I'm calm, now let go."

Rylee nodded toward Elli and they both let go of Jayden but Rylee stayed right by his side. Jayden turned to face Elli.

"Are you sure you're alright Elli? You don't have to try to protect that asshole if he hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me Jayden. He wasn't lying when he said he was just trying to protect me." Elli was still frustrated and confused.

"Why in the hell would he do that, and what did he mean he'd let you jump in next time?"

"I was going to help you with Siana when you were fighting. You threw her against the tree and I was about to jump in between you two to keep her away from you. But someone, Mykah apparently, grabbed me and yanked me away. Once we were away from the fight he….." Elli wasn't sure how to word what she wanted to say without pissing Jayden off more.

"He what Elli?" Jayden was getting impatient.

"He pinned me against the tree so I couldn't run back to help you. He told me it was never safe to get between two wolves fighting and asked if I was trying to get myself killed. He knew if he let me go I would run right back to you."

Jayden closed his eyes trying to stay calm. In the back of his mind he knew Mykah was right to a point, but at the same time he didn't like his sister being pinned against a tree by him.

"Is that all that happened?" Jayden asked in a more quiet voice.

Elli just nodded yes not trusting herself to talk right then. She wasn't about to tell him that Mykah had kissed her.

Jayden pulled Elli into a hug, holding her for a moment. "I hate to say this Elli, but he was right to pull you away, even if I don't agree with what he did to keep you away. I'm so glad you're ok." Jaydens voice was a whisper.

"We should head back guys, dad will come looking for us if we don't." Rylee was fairly quiet as he watched his two siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, especially to the person who has reviewed all along from my very first story. Thank you so much to anyone who has added me to their alerts or faves. Reviews, questions, comments are always welcome and appreciated.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

'She's keeping something from me Ry, I can feel it.' Jayden let his thoughts go to his brother.

'I know, but she'll tell us when she's ready, we need to go.'

"Alright, you two know I hate it when you do that." Elli was slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Elli. Come on, let's go." Rylee looped his arm with his sisters and Jayden did the same on her other side.

As they walked back toward Sam's, Rylee wanted to try and make Elli feel better.

"Hey, I know something you don't know yet Elli."

"What Ry?" Elli sounded truly curious.

Jayden let out a slight growl but Rylee ignored him.

"Jayden and Siana imprinted on each other."

Elli's eyes got wide for a second, then she burst into laughter. She had to stop walking for a moment.

"This is so not funny Elli." Jayden said annoyed.

"It…It kinda….is." Elli said in between her laughter. Finally she settled a little. "It's just, you always seemed to like her, and then you have this huge fight with her, and now you imprint. It's kind funny. Plus, now at least I'm not the only one having to deal with someone imprinting on me who can't stand me."

"Yeah yeah, can we continue walking now?"

Elli nodded and they walked the rest of the way back to Sam's. When they were a few feet away from exiting the woods Elli stopped again.

"Elli, what's wrong?" Jayden asked concerned.

"What am I gonna tell Bryce when he smells Mykah all over me?"

"Well…I don't see why you can't tell him what happened." Rylee seemed confused.

"No, he'll go nuts, I can't…." Elli was sort of panicked.

"I'm pretty sure Bryce won't go nuts just because Mykah saved you Elli, even if he did have to pin you against a tree to do it." Jayden growled the last part.

Elli realized he was right. She had been so busy thinking about the kiss they shared that she forgot they didn't know about it.

"Right. Ok." Elli tried to relax but she couldn't.

They walked into Sams back yard and Bryce immediately ran up to them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine Bryce, really." Rylee answered for all of them.

Bryce looked between the three of them. Rylee and Jayden glanced at Elli and she nodded. They walked away leaving her with Bryce.

"Elli, are you sure you are ok? I was so worried when the fight started, and then you disappeared. I didn't know what happened."

"I'm fine Bryce, really. I'm actually just really tired. I think I'm gonna tell my dad that I'm going to go back to the house and rest." Elli tried to sound tired and not shaken up.

"I'll walk with you then."

Elli just nodded as she looked around and spotted her father. He seemed to be in a discussion with Seth and Paul. She walked over to them and Bryce followed.

"Hey baby girl, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm kinda tired so I was going to go to the house and rest. Is that ok?"

Jake looked at her for a moment and then he pulled her into a hug. He noticed the different scent on her but he decided to wait until later to ask about it. Instead as she pulled away he simply said "We'll talk later." Bryce grabbed her hand and a low growl came from somewhere behind them in the distance. Paul sorta chuckled and Jake glared at him confused while Bryce muttered under his breath too low for anyone to hear.

Elli sighed wanting to pull her hand from Bryce at the moment but she knew that would cause Bryce to question her more. Instead she led him away from the house toward her own. Bryce kept quiet until they got to her house and Elli was thankful for that.

He followed her inside and up to her bedroom. Elli paused at the door but Bryce didn't let her stay there. He scooped her up and placed her gently on her bed, covering her body with his own. He brought their lips together kissing her softly before growling against her lips. He moved his lips to her neck and sniffed lightly, another growl escaping him. He brought his eyes to hers, seeing the slight fear in them.

"Elli, why is Mykah's scent all over you?" Bryce couldn't help but growl the words.

For a moment Elli was quiet, too afraid to say anything.

"Elli, did he do something to you? I swear if that bastard…"

"No, no Bryce, he didn't do anything, not anything to hurt me." As confused as she was she certainly didn't want anyone to think that.

"Then what Elli?" Bryce was getting impatient.

"He…he saved me. When Jayden and Siana were fighting. I….I was going to jump in between them to help Jayden, but Mykah pulled me away. I didn't know at the moment it was him and if he hadn't have stopped me, I would have run back to help."

Bryce was silent for a moment trying to figure it out. "But that doesn't explain why you smell like him."

"H-he had to pin me against the tree to keep me from getting away. He had to…..use his body to hold me down. That's why I smell like him."

"Elli, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Are you ok, really? He didn't hurt you when he did that?"

Elli shook her head no quickly. Bryce laid beside her on the bed and pulled her to him, cuddling her. He kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest Elli." Bryce whispered to her as she closed her eyes.

Elli had no idea what she was going to do, but for now she decided to just enjoy the warmth of his Bryce's embrace. She didn't know how much longer she would get to enjoy it. Silent tears fill her eyes as she let sleep over take her.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Sam's….<em>

After Elli and Bryce walked away, Jake turned to Paul. "What the hell is so funny Paul? And why did your boy growl at Bryce?"

Seth looked curiously at Paul too.

"Really Jake, you don't get it?" Paul sounded amused.

"Get what Paul?" Jake was slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough. I'm gonna go find Rachel."

Before Jake could reply Paul walked off quickly. Jake looked to Seth who just shrugged his shoulders.

Jake looked around and spotted his boys almost instantly. He noticed that Jayden was looking off into the woods and Rylee had a hand on his shoulder. He had a feeling that Jayden was already feeling the pull to his imprint.

"Jake?" Jake turned to see Leah standing next to Seth.

"What Leah?"

"We need to talk."

"So talk Leah."

"It's about the kids Jake."

"What about them Leah?" Jake was quickly losing his patience.

"Alright, since you don't want to take the hint. Jake, you're going to have to keep an eye on Jayden."

"Why?"

Leah let out a huff of frustration. "He imprinted on my daughter Jake."

"Is there a point to this Leah, or are you just trying to annoy me to death?"

"Jacob, Jayden is a wolf with very powerful alpha blood in him. On top of that he also has his vampire instincts in him."

Jake gave her a so what look.

"Do you I really have to spell it out for you Jake?"

"Apparently you do Leah so just spit it out already." Jake growled the words out.

"Think about it Jake. Remember when you imprinted? Remember what happened, how you felt? And remember what happened when I imprinted on Ryan and the…..issues Ryan dealt with because of his vampire side? Jayden, as I said has your blood Jake, and his vampire side."

A look of understanding, then shock, then a slight panic crossed Jake's face.

"Exactly. You're gonna have to watch him carefully and talk to him so he knows what to be aware of. And I would say the sooner the better."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, I know it's shorter than usual but it's all I could get out for now. To understand the part about Jake imprinting and what they are worried about with Jayden you have to read the first story I wrote, Learning to Trust. I'm sure you could figure it out easily though as the story progress' if you haven't read the first one. <strong>

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers, esp. the only one that has been with me since the beginning, I'm pretty sure you know who you are. Thank you to anyone who reviews or adds me to any faves or alerts and as always questions comments are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake looked back to where his boys were still standing. He knew Leah was right. He thought about talking to him now but as he was debating it he saw Alyssa walk up to her brothers. He watched as they talked for a few minutes. He knew there was something going on between his children but they wouldn't tell him what it was. He decided to put off the talk for now and let them have some time to themselves.

"I'll talk to him Leah, later, promise." Jake then got up and walked off in search of Nessie.

Aly approached her brothers and looked at Jayden. She could see the look of longing, confusion, and distraught on his face. Jayden and Rylee both looked at her. She looked a little paler than normal and she seemed to look almost tired.

"Are you ok Aly?" It was Rylee who asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go for a hunt with me? I think whatever that vamp did to me really took a lot out of me. I felt fine before but the more the day goes on the more drained I seem to be feeling."

"We'll go with you. It'll feel good to tear into something right about now." Jayden replied quietly but almost in a growl.

Aly followed his gaze and saw that he was now looking at Mykah and Chay. She noticed Chay seemed to be observing them. She turned away from them and back to her brothers.

"Alright, where's Elli?"

"She went back to the house with Bryce. I'll take her later if she wants go."

"Well let's go then." Aly took off at a slow sprint waiting for her brothers to follow.

When they hit the trees the boys phased and Aly took off at a full run. Her brothers chased after her at her heels. All of them seemed to halt and sniff the air at the same time. Aly approached the clearing that was up ahead but stayed hidden in the trees at a crouch. Her brothers were on each side of her. There was a heard of deer in the clearing. She looked at each of her brothers with a grin on her face and then launched her attack. She was vaguely aware of her brothers running beside her. She took down her prey easily as did her brothers and she sank her teeth into it's neck, letting the thick liquid coat her throat. She drained it quickly and spotted her brothers as they tore into the meat of their kill. She spotted another deer just a few feet away by the edge of the trees and quickly attacked, taking it down easily. She again sank her teeth in and savored the thick liquid. When she was about halfway through she stopped and sniffed the air, noticing her brothers were scanning the trees, their kill forgotten for the moment. She did the same and quickly spotted what she had sensed.

* * *

><p>Chay didn't know why he had followed the black siblings scent through the woods. He had watched them as they disappeared into the trees. Mykah had been blowing off steam about the imprint he didn't want and how pissed his wolf was at seeing someone else touch her at the same time. When Mykah finally left him alone, Chay went into the woods and quickly picked up the siblings scent. He could have phased but he didn't want to take a chance on the boys picking up his thoughts. He stopped when he came up to the clearing. He stayed hidden in the trees and scanned the clearing quickly spotting the two boys first, obviously enjoying tearing apart their pray. Then his eyes darted around and that's when he saw Alyssa. He didn't know why his gaze was drawn to her. He should be disgusted, but he couldn't look away. He watched as she quickly drained her kill and then quickly took down the stray deer by the edge of the trees to her side. He watched intently as she sank her teeth into it.<p>

He kept thinking that his instincts should be telling him to attack but they were barely noticeable. A light breeze blew then and he froze where he was as he saw all three of them look up from their kills. He ignored the two boys completely and kept his eyes on Alyssa. Even from where he was, he could see her perfectly. Her gaze locked with his and as he stared into her eyes, he felt as if everything around him disappeared. His heart rate increased and he felt his wolf trying to break through the surface. He saw a brief look of confusion come across Aly's face before she took in a breathe and sank her teeth back into her prey, never taking her eyes off him. Loud growls brought him out of his haze and he finally turned toward Jayden and Rylee. They were both growling at him now but they made no move to attack him. He looked back to where Aly had been but she was no longer there. Cursing to himself he turned and ran back into the woods. He had to find his brother and figure out what he was going to do now.

* * *

><p>'What the fuck was he doing?' Jayden growled in his thoughts to his brother.<p>

'I don't know, but….Alys gone.' Rylee wasn't surprised she had fled.

'Fuck. Do you think she's ok?'

'Let's just hope that she went back home. We can follow her scent if you want.'

'Maybe we should, with this mystery vamp out there who knows what kind of trouble she could get into.' Jayden let out a huff at the end as he walked over to where Aly had been.

They sniffed the air and then took off following their sisters scent. They were glad to find that it did lead back to their house. They phased back into their human forms and slipped on their shorts.

When they walked inside they were greeted by their father who seemed to be calm considering the fact that their mother was practically sitting in Ryans lap. Leah was nowhere to be seen.

Both boys had stopped to observe the situation and were caught off guard when their father spoke.

"Boys? Everything ok?"

"Uh... Yeah dad, everythings fine. We were just hunting." Jayden quickly answered.

"Your sister told me. Any idea why she decided to take a nap at this time of day?"

"No. Maybe she over did it hunting, I don't know." Jayden was trying to figure out why his father was questioning him about it. He kept glancing at his mother and Ryan as did Rylee.

'What the hell is going on, this is just wierd.' Jayden threw the thought at his brother.

'Dad said they had always been good friends remember?' Rylee answered but it was a half hearted response.

'How the hell is dad able to stay so calm around them, I mean, shouldn't he be getting all protective and jealous?'

'Maybe he's used to it?'

Their fathers raised voice brought Jayden out of his private conversation with his brother.

"Huh, what? Sorry dad."

"I asked if you have any idea why Mykah keeps growling at Bryce whenever he's around?"

Jayden and Rylee both took a deep breathe at the same time.

"No, no...I don't know what his problem is. Maybe they got into a fight or something. The kids a real jerk anyway."

"Jayden, you're going to have to learn to get along with him. You both are going to start running patrols soon and at times you will have to do them with Mykah and his brother. I suggest you learn quickly how to put your differences aside. I will try to keep you guys apart as much as I can but I can't make any promises."

"Why the hell do we have to run patrols, we don't even know the area that well yet. None of the others want us here anyway. They have been doing just fine without us before we got here."

Nessie suddenly looked at her son and gave him a glare. Jayden normally would apologize for his use of language but he was too angry at the moment, although he wasn't sure why. He turned away from his father and started up the stairs muttering loudly "I'll be in my room."

Jake turned to Rylee for an answer.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He was fine when we were hunting with Aly."

Jake sighed. "Fine. Tell him I intend to speak with him soon though."

Rylee nodded giving one last look toward his mother and Ryan before heading up the stairs where his brother had gone.

Rylee decided to check on Aly before talking to Jayden. He tapped on her door and opened it slowly. He saw her laying on her bed reading a book.

"What do you want Ry?"

"I….I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Rylee wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'

Rylee looked nervous for a minute. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't scared off or something." That's not what Rylee really wanted to know but he knew his sister would be pissed if he outright asked her.

Aly laughed. "Oh my god, really Ry? You honestly thought I would be scared off because Chayton decided to spy on us? He wasn't even in his wolf form for crying out loud." Aly laughed again.

"I just didn't know if it made you uncomfortable having him watching. I don't even know what he was doing there or why he was watching….you." Rylee looked cautiously at his sister.

Aly's laughter died when she realized what her brother really wanted to know.

"I don't know why he was there Ry. Or why he was watching me for that matter." Aly wasn't about to tell him what she felt when she saw Chay staring at her. Her vampire side had made it quite clear to her at that moment but she was keeping that to herself for now.

Rylee could tell Aly was lying. She was good at lying to their parents and even sometimes to their siblings, but Rylee knew better. He decided to let it go for now.

"Alright. Well, if you need anything, you know you can talk to me."

"Sure, sure." Aly went back to her book.

Rylee walked out of his sisters room and closed the door behind him. He walked to Elli's room and peeked in to check on her. He was surprised to see that Bryce was still there, snuggled on the bed with her sleeping. He quietly slipped back out and went to his own room that he shared with is brother.

Jayden was standing by the window looking out into the trees, music blaring through his headphones.

Rylee knew part of what was wrong with his brother, but not the extent of it. 'She'll come around Jayden, just give her some time.' He sent the thought to his brother hoping he was listening.

Jayden turned toward his brother. 'Rylee, you see how Mykah acts with Elli. Sianna is just as bad. She's not going to come around anytime soon. She's going to fight it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'

Rylee looked sympathetically at his brother. 'Ya know I will do whatever I can to help you. Siana will come around, and eventually I think Mykah will too. I just wish we knew what Chayton was doing today. Why the hell was he watching Aly?'

Jayden growled at that. 'I don't know, but if it's what I think it is…' Jayden growled again.

'You don't think he…..'

'I don't know Ry, but it's the only thing that makes sense. And there's still something Elli isn't telling me too don't forget. I was going to talk to her but Bryce is still here. I don't know why dad hasn't kicked him out yet.'

'I know, I checked on her before I came in here. She needs to tell Bryce about Mykah before someone gets hurt. Dad's getting curious and we can only lie just so much before he figures it out.'

Jayden let out a half growl half sigh of frustration. He knew his brother was right but they had to convince Elli of that first.

The rest of the evening and the next couple days went by mostly uneventful. They didn't see Mykah, Chay, or Siana. Bryce continued to come see Elli and Jayden sent her warning glares every now and again. Jayden's emotions were running sort of high and he could go from being in a good mood to being pissed in an instant. He could feel the ache in his chest at not seeing his imprint but he didn't tell anyone. Aly had been keeping to herself as usual and Rylee tried to keep them all sane.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me know what you think. Once again, sorry the shortness of it and for the wait in between. Please please review, comment, suggestions, always welcome. Thank you to those who review and who have added me or the story to their faves and alerts.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Jayden stormed down the stairs with Elli following close behind. One minute they were talking and the next they were in a heated argument about Bryce and Mykah. Jayden had decided he had enough since Elli wouldn't listen to him anyway. Now he just wanted to get out of the house before he phased and destroyed something.

"Jayden would just wait please!" Elli was pleading with him.

"Just leave me alone Elli!" Jayden made his way to the door and walked outside with Elli still following him. He saw Bryce coming out of the trees but he chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Why are you so mad at me Jayden? I get what your were trying to say but..." Elli stopped when she realized Bryce was outside. Jayden spun around and came face to face with his sister. His whole body was shaking.

Bryce was there beside them the next second but Jayden ignored him. "I know you're keeping something from me Elli, that's why, that..." He paused for a second looking at Bryce then back to his sister. "Among other things." He spun back around and started to storm off.

"Jayden..." Elli tried to follow him but Bryce grabbed her hand to pull her back.

Rylee was outside then but he stayed a few feet back for the moment.

"Elli no, he's..." Bryce stopped midsentence. He froze for a second before speaking, confused and angry.

"How did you do that...wait...Mykah kissed you?"

"What...what are you talking about?" Elli had no idea what had happened.

"Oh shit, this is not good." Rylee practically flew over to where Bryce and Elli were at the same time that Jayden seemed to appear back in front of them.

"HE DID WHAT? That's what you've been hiding from me Elli?"

Rylee tried to push his brother back slightly but he barely moved.

"Jayden come on, you need to get back, you're shaking like hell!"

Bryce, although shocked, pulled Elli a couple feet back from Jayden and Jayden sent him a murderous glare.

Bryce turned Elli to face him. "Why the hell did Mykah kiss you, and when was this?"

Jayden let out an almost evil sounding laugh. "Yeah Elli, why don't you tell Bryce why Mykah kissed you."

"Jayden don't, you're not yourself right now. Don't do this to her." Rylee tried to get him to shut up.

Elli looked from Bryce to her brothers and back again. She wasn't ready to do this. She didn't know why Jayden was acting this way. She couldn't take it. She suddenly bolted into the trees and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Bryce was still shocked but also angry and confused.

Jayden went to open his mouth but Rylee clamped a hand over it. He wasn't afraid of his brother. He spoke in his thoughts so Bryce wouldn't hear.

'Keep your mouth shut Jayden. You'll regret if you don't. You need to a handle on your emotions and figure out what the hell is wrong with them. Get the hell out of here before you explode.'

Rylee removed his hand from his brother and Jayden let out a growl before disappearing.

Rylee turned to Bryce. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know. Jayden and Elli were arguing. I saw Jayden shaking like he was about to phase so when Elli went to follow him I grabbed her hand and...I don't know it was like I could see what she was thinking about."

Rylee let out a sigh. That was the second time that's happened. "I assume she was thinking about Mykah kissing her?"

Bryce nodded.

"You're gonna have to talk to Elli about that Bryce, I can't help you there. As far as seeing her thoughts, It's the second time that's happened to her. I'll talk to her about it, and once Jayden calms down so will he."

"I don't think Jayden needs to talk her about anything."

Rylee couldn't help the small growl that escaped. Jayden was his brother after all and he knew how close he and Elli usually were. "Jayden wouldn't have hurt her Bryce. He just...he knew she was keeping something from him and with his mood being all over the place lately...he'll be fine. I have to go find him. If you see Elli, tell her I'm sorry."

Rylee didn't wait for Bryce to respond, he just ran off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Elli ran through woods not really knowing or caring where she was headed. Tears rolled down her face and blurred her vision. She suddenly ran into something hard, only to realize it wasn't something, but someone. Someone she didn't really want to see at the moment.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong..what are you running from?"

Elli looked up at Mykah who had his arms on her shoulders holding her steady. She noticed he was only wearing cut off shorts and nothing else.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

That was a good question really. He had felt the pain Elli was obviously feeling and had tracked her scent. He had seen her running and got ahead of her before quickly phasing and throwing on his shorts just in time to step out and stop her. He was still questioning his own actions.

"You didn't answer my question, is someone after you?" That seemed like a safe answer.

Mykah scanned the area as he waited for Elli to answer him.

"N-no, I-I don't know, no one that would hurt me anyway."

Mykah reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, not really knowing why he was doing it. That just seemed to make Elli cry more.

"Please just let me go. I can't do this right now, especially if they followed me."

Mykah was trying to decide what to do. Part of him wanted to not give a shit and just walk away, but the other part, his wolf apparently, wanted to protect it's mate. Which to him made no sense considering Elli was an enemy technically speaking.

Mykah had tightened his grip slightly on Ellis shoulders without realizing it.

"Please, just let me go." Elli pleaded again.

"Elli..." Before Mykah could finish another voice stopped him.

"She said let her go!"

Mykah growled when he saw Bryce. He didn't know why he hadn't sensed his presence.

He looked back to Elli. "Him, he's the reason you're so upset?"

Elli didn't know what to say. She shook her head no but Mykah didn't believe her. He still hadn't let go of her and Bryce suddenly let out a growl of his own.

"Get your hands off her Mykah or I swear..."

Mykah looked at Elli's face and she mouthed the words "Please just go" so only Mykah would see.

Mykah glared at Bryce as he let go of Elli and backed away. He let out a growl before turning and running into the woods.

Elli had an ache in her chest that wasn't there before and she knew it was whatever Mykah was feeling, though she didn't understand him at all. She fell in a crumble to the ground and let her tears fall. Bryce was beside her in a second. Elli wanted to push him away but she didn't have the energy right then.

"Elli, I'm sorry I got so upset before. Please talk to me."

Elli just sat there and cried.

"Are you okay Elli, did he hurt you? I swear if he hurt you I will go hunt him down and kick his ass!"

"Goddamnit, I am so tired of everyone assuming he hurt me. HE DID NOT HURT ME. He..." Elli stopped in the midst of her sobbing screams. She realized what she was about to say and she didn't want to do this now. It was why she ran off to begin with.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself and then stood up. Bryce held her arm to help her even though she didn't need it. "Please just go Bryce. I just want to be alone for the moment. I need time to think."

"Elli, I don't understand, did I do something wrong, something to upset you?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I promise I will talk to you...soon. Just please give me some time."

"Elli..." Bryce paused for a moment not sure what to say. Then he kissed her cheek lightly and simply said "I'm sorry." And then he was gone.

Elli took a deep breath and decided to head to the beach.

* * *

><p>Rylee found his brother deep in the woods perched in a tree, his gaze focused ahead. Rylee stopped and looked to see what he was watching. A beautiful black and white wolf was drinking from the river. Rylee knew it must be Siana from the way his brother was staring. Not wanting to startle the other wolf, he spoke in his thoughts.<p>

'Why don't you go talk to her man?'

Jayden didn't even look in his brothers direction. 'She wants nothing to do with me Ry. I just had to see her. I can't stand not being close to her. My entire being is screaming at me to go to her, to touch her...Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with me Ry? I feel like I'm losing my mind.'

Rylee sighed. He really didn't know how to help his brother. 'Well if you're not gonna talk to her, maybe you should ask dad about it.'

'No way, forget it, I don't want to talk to him.'

'What about Ryan or Leah?'

'Are you crazy, they're her parents. They aren't going to want to help me if it's not what their daughter wants.'

'But Leah's a wolf too Jayden. And since Ryan is a half breed, maybe together they can give you a clue.'

'Thanks but no thanks.'

Jayden suddenly let out a growl and Rylee quickly shifted his gaze toward the river. He saw another wolf approach next to Siana, but it wasn't just anyway wolf. It was Mykah. Jayden jumped down from the tree but Rylee grabbed his arm to pull him back. He had to use all his strength to hold onto him. The two wolves looked at them and growled but made no move to come closer.

"Shit, Jayden come on, let's go man. Don't do this. If you go over there and start something you'll never get her to come around." Jayden paused for a moment and glared at his brother. He had a point but he still didn't like seeing any other wolf so close to his imprint. He looked back at them for a moment and then ran off in the opposite direction. Rylee followed, throwing off his shorts and phasing so he could keep up with his brothers speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all of those who reviewedcommented, added me to faves or alerts, etc, i greatly apprecitate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rylee was surprised when they approached the edge of the woods by their house. He phased back throwing his shorts on and quickly caught up with his brother as he headed into the garage. Ally came walking out of the house and followed them.

"Jayden where are you going?" Rylee was a little concerned as Jayden grabbed his leather jacket and walked over to his motorcycle.

"I'm coming with you, like it or not." Ally said firmly but with amusement.

"Wait, what, where is he going?" Rylee wasn't too happy if Jayden was going somewhere Ally wanted to go. That was unusual.

"Out." Was all Jayden said.

"Out where? Jayden, answer me." Rylee was getting pissed too.

Ally looked between the two and when she realized that Jayden wasn't going to answer she answered for him.

"We're going to a bar apparently. Or a club, something along those lines from what I read in his thoughts."

Jayden glared at his sister. Normally he would have told her she wasn't going but right that second he didn't want to waste time arguing.

"What, you can't, why the hell would you do that? And what about Elli Jayden?"

Jayden climbed on the bike and gave his brother a look that could kill. Ally climbed on behind him.

"Tell her she can fuck off and fix her own damn mess." Jayden snarled the words as he started the bike and sped off leaving Rylee standing there staring after him in shock.

* * *

><p>As Elli was walking through the woods heading to toward the beach the wind blew and she caught a scent that she knew all too well. She was usually good at controlling her vampire instincts but the condition she was in made it easy to just let it loose. She immediately changed direction and followed the scent of the animal blood. She hid among the trees when she came upon the scent and gazed down the slight incline into the lightly wooded area below.<p>

She spotted the wolf instantly, ripping into it's kill. The smell of the blood made her mouth water but the scent of the wolf called to other senses in her body. She knew her vampire side had taken her over then. Trying ignore the scent of the wolf she quietly moved further through the woods until she found the rest of the deer a few yards away. She took one down easily and quickly killed it as she sunk her teeth into it's neck. She drained it slowly, relishing the taste as it coated her throat. When it was drained she tossed it to the ground and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She heard a deep growl off to the side and her head snapped around.

Mykah had sensed Elli the second she had approached. He waited until she slinked away and then stealthily followed her. He watched as she took down her prey, his instincts warring with themselves. He moved closer and when she tossed the deer aside a growl escaped from his throat. He wasn't sure what he was growling at but he could see Elli's eyes that were now bright and full of life. Other than her eyes she looked every part of the vampire she was. She crouched for a moment as if debating whether he was a threat or not. He crept forward in a stalking way, his wolf leading him. He had been so angry when he left her with Bryce that he had let his wolf take him over. Now it seemed half of his wolf wanted to attack while the other half wanted to claim it's mate. Elli brought him out of his thoughts with a snarl before she disappeared.

Mykah quickly gave chase and easily caught her scent. He stopped at the bottom of the tree he was now in front of and gazed up. Elli was crouched high in the tree watching him from her perch. He let out a frustrated little growl at not being able to get to her. He couldn't read her expression but he could feel her tension and fear but he could also sense soemthing else. He knew he should change back but at that moment, seeing her look more vampire then human and being out of his reach, he decided to stay in his current form.

Elli gazed down at the wolf on the ground. She knew it was Mykah but she wasn't ready to deal with him yet, or with the flood of emotions running through her. She wondered how long he would actually stay there before giving up and leaving. Frustrated she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jayden parked the bike and jumped off, not bothering to see if Ally was following. He walked to the doors of the bar or club or whatever the hell they wanted to call the place. It was kind of both since there was dancing and food and alcohol.<p>

He walked through the doors and started to make his way to the bar but a scent that hit him made him stop in his tracks. It was only then he realized that Ally was right behind him and she bumped into him.

"Jayden, what the hell, why did you stop like that?"

Jaydens eyes darted around the room and he spotted the female dancing on the dance floor. All his senses were oddly heightened lately and he knew she was a wolf. Ally followed his gaze and tried to sniff the air without being to obvious.

"Shit, Jayden..."

Jayden just stood there as the female spotted them and locked her eyes with his. She seemed shocked at first then narrowed her gaze.

Ally grabbed Jaydens arm and pulled him toward the bar. Once she started to tug on him he finally moved. He rushed past his sister to the bar and quickly ordered the strongest drink they had. Ally pulled out her phone and dialed waiting for her brother to pick up.

Luckily he picked up on the first ring.

"Rylee, you need to get here fast, we may have trouble and I don't think I can persuade Jayden to leave." She then told Rylee where they were.

"Alright but what kind of trouble Ally?" Rylee sounded concerned.

"There's a female wolf here, and it's not Siana. I don't know if she is going to start trouble or not. Just get here..." She paused and noticed the female watching her. "Fast." She didn't wait for her brothers response. She shoved her phone back in its case and walked over to where Jayden was downing another drink.

"Jayden, we should leave." Ally practically hissed at him.

"I'm not leaving Ally. I haven't done anything wrong. If she has a problem with me, or you, being here, whoever she is, she can leave." Jayden hissed right back as he ordered another drink. Ally looked back to where the female had been and cursed. She scanned the dance floor then the rest of the club. She spotted her whispering something to a male, both of them looking at her and Jayden.

"Shit, Jayden, she's not alone. We need to get out of here now."

Jayden glanced past Ally for just a second and then turned back to his drink. "I'm not leaving. If you're scared of a couple wolves you can leave without me. Take the bike if you want. I'll find my way back."

Jayden set the keys in front of her.

"Are you crazy, I'm not leaving you here with two wolves who have no clue who we are. Dad will be pissed if we cause any sort of trouble. We need to leave Jayden."

"I'm not going to cause trouble Ally, and I'm not leaving." Ally and Jayden had been whispering trying to keep their voices low. Another voice interuppted their bickering.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider that?" Jayden turned on the stool to face the male and female now standing in front of him and Ally.

The male was rough looking with jet black hair that was disheveled and storm gray eyes. The female was rather petite with golden brown curls and hazel eyes.

Jayden smiled wickedly allowing his fangs to show. "I have no reason to leave. I just got here after all. I think I'll stay awhile, see if theres any fun to be had." Jayden knew he was playing with fire tempting the wolves who had no idea what he really was but he didn't care.

The two wolves snarled quietly as they looked from Jayden to Ally and back.

"He didn't mean it really, he's just in a bad mood. We're not a threat to anyone." Ally tried to stay calm as she glared at her brother.

"Speak for yourself." Jayden mumbled but the wolves still heard and snarled again.

Ally smacked his arm.

"I think you both need to leave and not come back. Now." It was the male who spoke. Ally could see the slight tremble he had.

"And who's going to make me?"

The male wolf reached out and grabbed Jaydens arm. Jayden yanked his arm away and shot of his seat, now standing in front of the other male. "If you touch me again, I will take you outside and tear you to shreds."

Ally's quiet snarl made him glance back to see the female was about to grab her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" It was a whispered snarl but it got the point across. The female stopped unsure now what to do. She stepped back toward the male.

"Bloodsuckers aren't welcome here, you need to leave now." The male kept his voice low but harsh so only Jayden and his sister would here.

Jayden snarled again and was about to punch the guy when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards.

"What the fuck!" He spun around to see his brother.

"This isn't the place Jayden." He gripped his brothers arm tight knowing he would have a hell of a time holding him back.

"I didn't start this, they did." Jayden was furious and he started shaking now.

Rylee looked to the two standing not far from them now. He saw the other male shaking as well but both of them looked a cross of angry as hell and confused.

He looked quickly to Ally and she just nodded letting him know she was ok. Then he turned back to his brother and the other two wolves.

"I suggest we ALL take this outside before someone gets hurt." He glared at the two wolves "and I can guarntee you it will be one of you that gets it." The two wolves growled but said nothing else.

Rylee started to drag Jayden past them toward the door with Ally on his heels. He spoke to his brother in his thoughts hoping he would listen. 'Quit fighting me and take it outside before you both explode in a crowd of people and expose us. You need to calm down. Christ, what the hell were you thinking Jayden?'

Jayden growled quietly at his brother. 'I told you they started it. Not my fault they can't take a joke and jumped to conclusions. I have every right to be here and so does Ally. They're not going to scare me away. They want to fight, I'll give them a fight.'

'No one is going to fight anyone. Do you understand?'

Jayden ignored that comment as they finally made it outside. Rylee kept hold of his arm until they got to the far end of the parking lot. Luckily there was a wooded area there that led into a forest should one of them explode. Ally stood beside Jayden on the other side of him and rubbed his arm trying to calm him down.

The other two wolves stopped about a foot away from them. The male looked at Rylee and Jayden let out a low growl. The male ignored that as he spoke to Rylee.

"You're a wolf."

"So are you. Wanna tell me what was going on in there?"

The male didn't answer him just then.

"But you're twins, you and the leech."

Jayden let out a growl purposely barring his fangs.

"Not helping Jayden!" Rylee almost growled at him.

"What about her, is she his mate?"

Ally half laughed and half growled. "Guess again mutt."

Rylee rolled his eyes at his sister and let out a frustrated huff. "Can't you two play nice? I know it's hard for you two, but you know they're just trying to keep everyone safe. They don't know us." Rylee then turned back to the other two. "She's our sister, and neither of them will hurt anyone."

"How is that possible, you're a wolf, they're leeches..."

Rylee let out his own warning growl then. "Watch it, they are my siblings and I will protect them at any cost, not that they need it. My sister is..." Jaydens growl cut him off.

"It's none of their business what we are Ry."

"It is our business when there's bloodsuckers in the human population as I'm sure your brother knows." The male growled out.

Rylee had to pull Jayden back hard to keep him from attacking. He was shaking hard and when Rylee grasped both his arms and looked at him he saw his eyes were pitch black.

"Shit! Jayden!" Jayden closed his eyes and took a deep breathe but it didn't help.

Rylee spoke in his thoughts again. 'You need to leave now Jayden, before you explode or do something you'll regret.'

Ally spoke quietly but you could hear the anger in her voice from what the other two said. "Rylee, he shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be fine Ally, go with him. Where's the keys to the bike?"

Ally pulled out the keys she grabbed and tossed them to Rylee. She grabbed Jaydens arm but Jayden wouldn't budge.

'I'll be fine Jayden. They won't hurt me. Ally wouldn't leave if she had read any intentions of that. Get out of here now.'

Jayden finally opened his eyes. He glared at the other two wolves as he took off his leather jacket, giving it to Rylee, then turned and ran past Ally into the trees. The second he was inside the wooded area he exploded into his wolf. Ally followed him quickly snickering as she heard the gasps of the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you to all of my reviewers, esp those who review every time, I really appreciate the thought and comments. Thank you also to anyone who adds me to any faves or alerts, it is always appreciated.<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Holy shit, what the hell? I thought he was...?"

"A vampire?" Rylee couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

The male just nodded as the female stared after Jayden and Aly.

"He is."

'But just now, he phased...into a..a wolf..."

"Yes." Rylee was clearly amused by their confusion.

"How is that possible?"

Rylee looked at the two of them now. "Before I answer anything else, why don't you tell me who you are, I mean, I don't even know your names and you want to know all about my family, that hardly seems fair."

The two stared at Rylee for a moment before the male finally answered.

"Fine. I'm Tristan. This is Callie...my sister. We weren't looking for trouble, but being a wolf yourself you must understand why we were concerned with the...uh...your siblings. I still don't understand how this is even possible."

"They won't hurt anyone unless it's in self defense. Jayden, as you saw, is half wolf, half vampire. My sister, who has a twin, is half vampire, half human." Rylee watched the shock and more confusion on their faces. "My father is a wolf. My mother, his imprint, is half vampire, half human."

"Your father imprinted on a...a half vampire...how do you even get a half vampire?" Tristan was utterly confused and curious now.

Rylee sighed now. "My grandmother, my mothers mother, was still human when she got pregnant by a vampire, my grandfather. They didn't know at the time that it was possible until it happened. My grandfather turned my grandmother as soon as my mother was born to save my grandmothers life. My twin sisters are both half vampires like her, and my brother, as I already said is half wolf, like my father, and half vampire, like my mother. Now, if you don't mind me asking, are you from around here, I mean, do you have a pack?"

Tristans face turned from shocked and confused to a blank mask. "We don't have a pack. We live on our own. Like I said, we weren't looking for trouble."

"Where are you staying if you don't have a pack, I mean you must be from somewhere."

"We don't have a place to stay really. We just wait..." Callie was speaking softly now but Tristan cut her off.

"That's enough Callie. We're fine really. She misses...home."

"Home...HOME...WE DON'T HAVE A HOME TRISTAN! We never did. Why can't you let anyone help us? I am so sick of sleeping outside and..."

"I SAID ENOUGH CALLIE!"

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not your enemy ya know. But, if you need help, or if you just need a place to stay, I can bring back with me. I'm sure the pack could help you both if you want it, and if nothing else, we could at least offer you a place to stay like I said. Until you're ready to leave again. As long as I can trust you to not cause trouble." Rylee tried to speak cautiously. He wasn't sure why he was being so nice.

Callie looked at her brother with pleading eyes, a tear running down her cheek. Tristan brushed it away with his thumb as he thought.

"Alright, we'll follow you. But I'm not making any promises that we'll stay."

Callie hugged her brother happily.

"Do you know how to drive a motorcyle?"

Tristan nodded. Rylee dug out his own keys out of his pocket.

"Can I trust you to follow me and not take off?"

Again Tristan nodded. Rylee handed him the keys to his bike as he walked back into the parking lot. He approached Jaydens bike and nodded to the one next to it.

"That's mine, it rides smooth so you shouldn't have any problems. I live out on the La Push Rez. Just try to keep up."

Rylee couldn't help the grin as he said the last part. He threw on Jaydens jacket as he climbed on the bike and kicked it to life.

He waited until Tristan and Callie had the other bike started and then he sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Elli wasn't sure how long she had been in the tree. She opened her eyes and looked down at Mykah. He seemed to be asleep. She carefully climbed down the tree and landed noiselessly on her feet. She turned to look at his wolf, still asleep. Even in his sleep she could feel the confliction coming off of him. It almost made her sad. She took a deep breathe and quickly ran off toward home.<p>

Elli slowed once she felt she was far enough away from Mykah. She took her time getting home trying to think of how to deal with everything, but with no luck. She cared about Bryce more than she wanted to admit but the imprint was starting to take it's effect on her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Mykah came around himself. She just hoped it was a long enough time for her to tell Bryce. She knew it was wrong to keep leading him on but she was already tired of the conflicting emotions. She wanted to just give in to all of them and see what happened. That could be bad though.

Elli was brought out of her thoughts when she was suddenly pulled against someone. Lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss, causing her to melt against the person. She knew then that it was Bryce. Bryce paused long enough to whisper a panted 'I'm sorry' in between kisses.

Elli couldn't respond right then, too caught up in the kisses he was giving her. His arms held her tight against him. They were both brought out of it by Jaydens voice.

"Fucking Christ…"

It was then Elli realized she was at her house now. Jayden had just come walking out of the woods toward them.

Elli could see Jayden was clearly still pissed, maybe even more so than earlier. When she saw Ally trying to hold his arm as they walked she knew something had happened.

"Making more of a mess for youself Elli?" Jayden came to stand almost right next to his sister.

Bryce let out a low growl.

"Dude, you did not just growl at me…"

"Jayden, please, I'm sorry about earlier. Leave Bryce out of this, I don't wanna fight with you."

"You should have thought about that before you started hiding things from me Elli." Jayden was half yelling and half growling now.

"Jayden, leave her alone, c'mon." Aly said quietly.

"Stay out of this Aly." Jayden growled at her.

"Did you tell him yet Elli….."

"Jayden, please….I don't know what is wrong with you lately, but please, don't do this to me. You and I…we're not supposed to hurt each other."

Jayden growled and stepped closer to Elli.

"You should have thought about that before deciding you didn't trust me!"

Bryce pulled Elli back a little letting out his own growl. Jayden started shaking and growled fiercely back this time.

All of them snapped their heads to the front of the house when they heard the bike's pull in. Jayden heard Rylee in his thoughts.

'Where are you?'

'About to give someone a beating.' Jayden growled back.

He turned his attention back to Bryce and Elli.

"Jayden, I'm begging you, please just calm down. I'm not ready to do this yet." Elli tried to pull away from Bryce a little but he wouldn't let her go.

Rylee appeared a few feet away from them with Tristan and Callie behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Rylee asked no one in particular but everyone ignored him.

No one answered him.

"What then Elli, huh? Are you just gonna keep going back and forth, you gonna be a little slut, is that it?"

Bryce pushed Elli back further behind him and then snarled as he punched Jayden hard in the face.

The next thing Rylee knew, Aly was standing with Ellie keeping her back from Bryce and Jayden. He heard the gasps from the other two wolves but they stayed behind him.

Jayden phased only seconds after Bryce hit him and was now growling fiercly and stalking toward him as Bryce backed away.

"Really Bryce, what the fuck were you thinking?" Rylee wasn't sure what to do since he had to keep an eye on Tristan and Callie.

"I wasn't thinking, I just acted on instinct. Get him to back the fuck off will you?" Bryce was panicked now.

"Jayden! Jayden listen to me goddamnit!"

Jayden paid no attention to his brother. Rylee closed his eyes for a moment and tried to reach his thoughts. 'Jayden, stop, think about this. You don't really want to hurt Bryce!'

But all Rylee could hear from his brother was a mess of anger and jumbled thoughts and rage.

The next voice stopped Jayden in his tracks and Rylee snapped his eyes open.

"If you put even the tiniest scratch on him, I will shred you apart myself."

Rylee heard the slight change in Jaydens thoughts. They were still angered and jumbled, but now the word MATE stuck out from them.

Jayden growled at Siana and started toward her. She turned and ran a few feet phasing as she did then spun around to face him.

"Fuck, this isn't good. You two stay put."

Rylee didn't wait for a response as he ran toward Jayden and Siana and then phased. He let out a howl. He then focused on his brother and Siana, who were tumbling in a tangeled mess. That is until Jayden threw her off. Oddly enough he didn't throw her hard enough to hurt her really, just enough to get her off of him.

Jayden lunged at her before she could fully recover and pinned her with his paws. He saw images flash through his brothers mind that he wish he hadn't seen. He knew Siana saw them too.

'I will never submit to you for any reason you asshole."

Rylee tried to pull his brother off of Siana but he was thrown backward by Jayden. He growled at his brother just as Rylee heard the other voices now in his thoughts.

'Rylee, what the hell is going on?' Rylee was pretty sure that Mykah. So not what they needed right now.

'Mykah? Just stay the hell away right now…' He heard another voice before he could finish.

'Answer the question Rylee.' That was definitely his father and he had no choice but to answer with that tone.

He let the events play in his head from when he arrived at the house to now. Just as he finished he saw the wolves running toward them out of the trees.

'If he hurts her Jake, I am so going to kick your ass. I told you to talk to him.'

'Jayden, get the hell off her now! And don't even think about running!' Jake left no room for argument in the command.

Jayden growled fiercely but did as he was told since he had no other choice. He heard a growl then and looked to see Mykah in his wolf form growling because Bryce was holding Ellie in his arms.

Mykah realized what he had done when Jayden growled back at him. Luckily the others were too focused on Jayden to pay attention to Mykah and he hid his thoughts quickly. He wasn't ready for them to know he had imprinted on Elli.

Siana walked over to her mother and stood next to her.

'We're all going to phase back and no one is going to attack anyone, and no one is to leave until I say so, understand?' Jake growled out the words.

Siana whimpered at his words and then Jayden suddenly growled looking at his father. 'She can't phase back, she shredded her clothes and I'll be damned if any one is going to see her naked.'

Siana gasped in her thoughts and Jake growled at his son.

'I know you have some issues right now that you can't control, but you will not growl at me, got it?'

Jayden just let out a huff. They all turned when they heard two human growls. Rylee saw Tristan and Callie growling at Ryan and Nessie who apparently had shown up at some point. Callie was clinging to Tristan.

'Shit….' Rylee let the curse slip.

'Who are they?' Jake almost growled out.

'I'll explain later, can I phase now so I can take care of them?'

'Fine, and then go get clothes for Jayden and ask your sisters for something for Siana.'

'What, no way, I'm not wearing clothes from a…..'

'Leah, control your daughter. She will wear the clothes or she can go naked.' Jake snarled.

Leah mentally rolled her eyes but talked in her thoughts quietly to her daughter.

Rylee phased and threw on his shorts. He walked over to Tristan and Callie.

"Sorry about all of this. That's Ryan, and my mom. They won't hurt you. Come with me, you can wait in my room unless you'd rather stay here."

"Are you sure they won't hurt us?" Tristan practically whispered.

"As long as you quit growling at them, you're safe."

"We'll wait here then until you can explain all this."

Rylee nodded and ran into the house. He came back out minutes later and set the clothes on the ground by the wolves feet.

Seconds later everyone was back in their human form and throwing on their clothes. Jayden growled angrily.

"Couldn't you have ordered her to change in the woods so no one would see her?"

Jake walked over to his son. "Get in the house and wait in your room. You are not to leave that room until I tell you too!"

As Jayden started to stalk away Jake called after him, but not in his alpha tone. "And apologize to your sister and Bryce."

Jayden ignored his father and just stomped into the house. Jake then noticed that Ryan was clutching Nessies hand and she had her other hand on his chest rubbing softly as if to calm him. He couldn't help the small growl that escaped.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare growl at him." Nessie kept her voice firm and serious. Jake turned his gaze from them over to Rylee now.

Rylee was trying to explain things to Tristan and Callie. "Okay, that's my mom, Nessie, and that's Ryan, Bryce and Siana's dad. Bryce is the one that punched Jayden. Are you with me so far?"

"So Bryce is a…..a half vampire, and Siana is a wolf?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. And that…."Rylee pointed to Leah. "is their mother Leah. Also a wolf as you saw. That's Mykah, uh…just ignore his behavior for now."

"Ok, so who's he?" Tristan asked almost warily as Jake watched them.

"That is my father, and he is also one of the alpha's here."

"WHAT? You didn't say your father was an alpha."

"I didn't know that would be a problem for you. Is there something I should know?"

Tristan looked at his sister and Rylee didn't miss the fear in her eyes. He turned back to Rylee.

"Not right now, no. But we're not very trusting of….wolves we don't know, so if we come across as un polite, you will have to forgive us."

Rylee looked at them both for a moment then he turned toward his father. Jake walked over to them.

"Dad, this is Tristan and Callie. Is it alright if they stay here for a bit?"

"For now, but we'll talk about this later. Right now I need take care of this mess. What is going on between your brother and sister?"

Rylee glanced toward Elli then back at his father. "You have to ask them dad. I can't help you with that. But dad, something's wrong with Jayden.. I told him to talk to you, or even Ryan or Leah but….he wouldn't."

"Your brother….well I'm going to talk to him. First I need to deal with the others." Rylee nodded as Jake turned and walked back over to Leah and Siana. He looked over to the side and saw Bryce was still holding Elli close to him.

"Elli, go see your mother please. Bryce, come over here." Jake knew neither of them had to obey, but they did as they were told. Before Elli pulled away Bryce gently kissed her lips.

Jake sighed and looked toward Mykah when he heard a low growl. "Mykah, is there a problem?"

"What, no sorry, no problem." He grumbled as he heard Ryan softly laugh.

Bryce walked over to where Siana and Leah were standing.

"You may want to think twice before punching my son in the face again. He may have been in the wrong with what he said to his sister, but I can guarantee you he would not have hurt her. Next time you lay a hand on him, there may not be anyone around to stop him. Think about that."

Bryce just nodded and Leah glared at him.

"And you young lady. Your mother is going to have a talk with you when she takes you home. I suggest you listen to her carefully. Like or not, Jayden is your imprint and the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be on both of you. In the meantime, if you can't be nice to my family, then don't come around. You still owe them an apology from the other day, and I don't want to see you at my house again until you do."

"Jake…"

"No Leah. Jayden apologized to you and Ryan, now it's her turn. Until she does she can stay away from my house. You two are free to leave. I'm sure Ryan will be along soon."

Leah took Siana by the arm and walked off with her. Bryce looked back to see that Elli and Aly were both gone from site.

"She'll be fine Bryce. You can come by later to check on her if you want."

Bryce just nodded then disappeared. Jake turned back to Mykah now to see he was watching Bryce with a murderous glare.

"Go home Mykah, and leave Bryce alone."

Mykah huffed but said nothing as he took off.

Jake took a deep breathe and turned back toward his family. He walked closer to them but stopped a few feet away. "Ness…"

"Don't start with me Jake, you know he is uncomfortable around wolves esp ones he doesn't know."

Jake sighed and walked closer to Rylee. "Dad, Jayden needs to…"

"I know what he needs Rylee. I've taken care of you both since you were babies."

Jake then held out his hand to the other two wolves. "I'm Jacob, sorry about all this, I'm sure it's not a great first impression and you're probably confused. Rylee will fill you in."

Tristan shook his hand but Callie wouldn't let go of her brother. She kept her face hidden.

"She's a little shy. Sorry if we caused any trouble. We don't have to stay….."

"It's alright, you're welcome to stay. I want to know your story but I have a son to take care of first. Rylee, there's gonna be a bonfire later tonight at the beach, I expect you there at some point. Bring your friends."

Rylee nodded as Jake walked away. Nessie walked slowly over tugging a reluctant Ryan behind her. She hugged Rylee gently and then asked "Who are your friends?"

Ryan growled softly when the other two wolves seemed hesitant. They returned the growl. "Guys, please, it's my mom, she won't hurt you. And neither will he. Mom this is Tristan and Callie, they may stay here for a bit."

"It's nice to meet you both. Sorry about all the commotion." Nessie smiled softly then she placed a hand on Rylees cheek. She used her gift to speak to her son.

Tristan and Callie watched intently.

'Be careful Rylee, you don't know their story. I'm going to show you something and I want you to take them there to stay for now.' Nessie showed Rylee the cottage in the woods that used to be her home. She let her hand slip away.

"Alright mom, I will. But what was that place?"

"I'll explain it more later, but they can stay there for now."

Rylee nodded his understanding.

Nessie walked with Ryan now into the house.

"Come on, I'll show where you can stay for now."

* * *

><p>As they made their way through the woods Tristan asked Rylee questions.<p>

"So what was going on back there with everyone?"

Rylee laughed a little. "It's complicated sort of. I'll start with the easiest part. Jayden and Siana. They imprinted on each other but Siana doesn't want anything to do with him because he's half vampire."

"But that doesn't make sense. Her father is half vampire, and her brother right? So shouldn't she be used to that?"

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't so easy. Siana despises her father and her brother. We were all surprised when she stuck up for him back there. See, when Leah was a new wolf, she despised vampires. She didn't warm up to them until she imprinted on Ryan. It seems her daughter has the same attitude even though Leah has long grown out of it."

"Ok, but then why would Jayden attack her, aren't wolves supposed to protect their imprints?"

"That's a harder question. We aren't exactly sure yet what's with his moods lately. I have my own idea but I have to ask my dad too. But I think it has something to do with the fact that not only is he a vampire, but he's also a wolf, and the son of an alpha at that. I think his instincts are just so strong that he will do whatever it takes to claim his imprint, and the more she rejects him, the worse it becomes for him."

"But you don't think he's a threat to anyone?"

"I know he isn't a threat to his family, or to anyone else as long as they don't give him a reason." Rylee said carefully.

"Ok, so what about the other half breed, Bryce I think you said? Is he your sisters mate? And why did the other wolf keep growling at him?"

Rylee laughed again. "That's a little more complicated. Elli has known Bryce since we were all younger. They started growing closer together a few years ago when he would come to visit us. When we moved back here, they see each other more now. They care about each other, a lot. I can tell that much. But….Mykah imprinted on Elli."

"But he hasn't told her?"

"Oh no, she knows, she knew the day it happened. Mykah has a worse attitude then Siana. He wanted nothing to do with Elli. I think he is slowly coming around though. But Bryce doesn't know that he imprinted on her. Elli hasn't told him yet. She doesn't want to hurt him or lose him as a friend. I'm not even sure how she feels about all of it. No one except Mykah, his brother, and my siblings know so you can't bring it up to anyone. That's what her Jayden have been fighting over. They have always been real close, Jayden and Elli, but she kept something from him and now he's just all around pissed off esp. since he found out what it was."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before stepping into a clearing with a small cottage.

"This is it. My mom said it you guys can stay here. I've never been inside but we can check it out."

Rylee walked forward and pushed open the door. It looked exactly as his mom had showed him. He walked down the hall and saw the bedrooms and bathroom. Then he walked back out and saw Tristan and Callie in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" Rylee asked them curiously.

"It smells like leeches." Tristan almost growled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Rylee sniffed the air. "That's my family, well my moms side of the family. Apparently this is where she grew up with her parents. You could probably open the windows and air it out. If you want to get cleaned up the showers back there. They'll be plenty of food at the bonfire tonight. I'll introduce you to the rest of the pack. Although there may be one or two I don't know yet."

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

'Rylee, get your ass back here now.' Rylee heard Jayden's voice in his thoughts.

"Shit, I have to go. Will you two be alright until I come back to get you?"

"I think so. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure it's fine. I'll be back soon."

Rylee ran out of the cottage and headed home.

* * *

><p>When Jake went inside to talk to Jayden he found Elli crouched in front of his bedroom door. She was begging him to let her in.<p>

He grabbed his daughter gently and hugged her to him. "Sweetheart, it's alright. He didn't mean anything he said to you."

"I know that daddy, it's just, we've always been so close and I don't understand why he's so mad at me."

"I think I do. But it has nothing to actually do with you and I'm not sure he even realizes it himself. But I'm gonna try to take care of it alright?"

Elli nodded and then walked to her own room. Jake pounded on Jaydens door. "Open this door Jayden." He used his angry father voice.

Jaydens door cracked open and when Jake opened it the rest of the way Jayden was already across the room on the window sill. Jake shut the door behind him.

"Jayden, you need to be more careful with your temper. There's some things you need to know that while they may not help you, it will help you at least understand what's happening."

Jayden just huffed. Jake sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your emotions are very high right now. That's partly due to the imprint. You can feel her emotions as well as your own. But you also have an overwhelming need to claim you mate."

Jaydens head turned so he locked gazes with his father. "Jesus Jayden, I knew you needed to hunt but I didn't realize it was that bad."

"I'm fine. What were you saying..about claiming my mate?"

"Your emotions aren't going to get any better until you have claimed your mate. You have to find a way to try and keep them under control until then. I know it's very hard to do, but if you don't, you are going to end up hurting someone. You are going to feel so protective of her until then that you may feel like you are going insane. Not only do you have the wolf who wants it's mate, an alpha wolf at that, but you have your vampire side too. The two combined is almost lethal in this case. You can't force Siana to submit or give in to you. For one it's wrong, and two, she'll hate you if you do that."

"How do you know all this, how can you even pretend to understand this?"

"Haven't you learned by now that you are my pup?"

Jayden just snickered and turned away.

"When I met your mother, I imprinted on her. I hated it and I tried to fight it at first. But I couldn't. I was going nuts and I was getting jealous over Ryan once he showed up. I started blowing up at everyone and I felt like I was going nuts. Sam told me what was happening. He said it wouldn't get better until I claimed her as mine in every way. He was right. Of course I was still protective and jealous for awhile, but not as bad as before. But you Jayden, you're more of a danger because you can do more damage than the rest of us. You need to find a way to bring Siana around before you do something to someone you'll regret."

"She wants nothing to do with me dad, that's not my fault. I didn't do anything to her. She's the one with the prejudice's." Jayden tried to hide the growl but failed.

"Can I go now?"

"No, you need to hunt, but I don't want you going alone right now, you're too keyed up. Wait for your brother to get here, I'll make him go with you. I have to talk to Sam so he can tell the rest of the pack what's going on. And Jayden…"

Jayden turned to look at his father as he called to his brother in his thoughts.

"I don't know what's going on between you and your sister, but if you ever imply that she is a slut again, I will personally make sure you learn some manners. I know that you didn't really mean it, and that is the only reason I haven't done anything else. But don't ever let me find out that you called her that again."

Jayden turned back to gazing out the window. Jake walked over and squeezed his shoulder, then walked away out of his room.

A few minutes later Rylee ran into the house only to be stopped by his father. "Whoa, everything ok?"

"Uh…I think so…is Jayden alright?"

Jake chuckeled. "He called you didn't he…..I told him he had to wait for you to go hunt. I was just getting ready to head to Sam's so I can talk to him. Go on, watch him though, and don't hesitate to phase if something goes wrong."

Rylee nodded and then ran up the stairs to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I managed to make this one a bit longer. So what do you all think? Do you still like it, did you not like? I haven't forgotten about the other vamp problem so don't worry, there will be more of that coming soon. I did want to apologize for something I realized I keept doing. I keep changing the way the names are spelt of certain characters without even realizing I did it and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, any reviews comments questions are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Pls pls tell me what you think<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

When Rylee walked in Jayden turned to look at him. Rylee thought he looked worse off then before.

"Jesus Christ, let's go, now."

Jayden didn't argue but instead of going downstairs and out the door he jumped out of his window. Rylee followed him, jumping out the window the same way. Of course they both landed on their feet but Jayden was already more than halfway across the yard.

Rylee stripped and phased when he hit the trees and even in his wolf form he had a hard time catching up to his brother. 'When the hell did you get so fast man?'

Jayden didn't answer but he wasn't exactly ignoring his brother. He was crouched watching his prey waiting for the right moment to attack. Rylee had to take a step back when he actually saw him. Sure he knew that was his brother, but he had never seen him look more like a vampire than he did right then.

He watched as his brother attacked and took down his prey, draining it quicker than Rylee had ever seen him do. Then he quickly took down another and did the same. Rylee was almost shocked when Jayden ran further along the path of where the deer ran to so he could go after a third. He had never seen his brother drink so much. When Jayden took down a fourth, he drank it much slower and Rylee decided to try to and talk to him again.

'Are you alright?'

Jayden didn't look up but Rylee heard the response.

'Better now, I think.'

Rylee walked slowly down to stand a few feet away. He tried not to let on to his brother how cautious he felt he needed to be but Jayden picked up on it anyway.

Jayden tossed the deer aside and opened his eyes. Rylee almost gasped but he managed to hold it back. He heard the light laugh in his brothers voice. Jaydens eyes had gone from a pitch black to a deep chocolate brown that almost seemed to glow.

"What's the matter Ry, not afraid of your own brother are you?"

Rylee snickered trying not to let on he was just a little. 'Fuck no. My wolf could kick your vampire ass any day." At least he hoped he could

Jayden laughed and walked over to his brother, ruffling his fur. 'Did you want to hunt or are you ready to go?"

'I'm good. I'll eat at the bonfire.'

Rylee didn't even realize he had started thinking about needing to get Tristan and Callie until he heard the slight growl his brother let out.

'That reminds me, what the hell are they doing here?'

Rylee stuttered for just a moment before getting his thoughts out 'I still have to get their story out of them but right now all I now is that they don't have a pack, or a place to stay. Callie said they had no home and she was tired of…well I assume of sleeping outside cause Tristan cut her off. She was almost in tears. I couldn't just leave them there. Dad wants me to bring them tonight.'

'Yeah well, if they know whats good for them they'll stay out of my way.'

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Rylee let his thoughts again float to his brother.

'Are you gonna talk to Elli Jayden?"

Jayden sighed. 'I don't know how fix things with her Ry. I screwed up. I never wanted to hurt her like that but my emotions got the best of me. That's what dad was talking to me about. I have to figure out a way to keep them at bay, he said the sooner I can find a way to get Siana to come around, the better.'

'I kinda figured that last part out on my own. I remember seeing bits and pieces of his thoughts before. But Elli….she really needs you Jayden. I know she kept something from you but…she never told any of us half the shit she did tell you. That should show you how much she really does trust you."

Jayden knew he was right. It was just all these damn emotions that had gotten the best of him. He was mad about it sure, but he never would have acted the way he did before.

As they approached their backyard Rylee phased and threw his shorts on. They barely had time to register what was going on as Elli threw herself at Jayden.

Jayden had seen his sister barreling toward him and debated how to handle it. But as She threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around him, his arms instantly returned the hug, if you could call it that. She was sobbing and crying as she muttered incoherently.

Rylee stood there watching unsure if it was safe to leave them unsupervised. He wasn't worried about Jayden hurting her physically, but his words from earlier had done enough and he didn't know why Elli was apologizing.

After a few moments Jayden tried to push her back to look at her. He was surprised at his own strength when he didn't have to struggle with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Elli it's ok. I'm sorry I said all that stuff. I didn't mean it. Well, not most of it. I was hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me, but everything else I said, I was just really pissed off at the time and I couldn't control my emotions. I'm sorry okay?"

"I can't stand it when we fight Jayden, you're the only one I can talk to about everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell but I was confused and I was trying to figure out my own feelings on the whole thing. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

Jayden wiped her tears away and pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry Elli."

Elli nodded against him.

"Alright, if you two are ok now I have to get back to Tristan and Callie so I can take them to the bonfire. I'll meet you guys there?"

"Yeah, but be careful Ry, you said yourself you don't know their story."

"Yeah, I will. Tell mom where I went."

Jayden nodded and Rylee left him there with Elli.

"I really am confused Jayden. I really care about Bryce…"

Jayden pushed her back again cutting off her words.

"Elli, I can't talk about it right now. I meant when I said I was sorry, but I'm not ready to discuss it."

Elli actually took the time to look at Jayden now that her tears had stopped. She noticed his eyes and stepped back just a little more taking in his appearance. She couldn't help the small gasp she let out.

"Yeah, I know. I heard the same thing in Rylees thoughts, though I don't think he meant for me to hear it. Apparently when my emotions go all whacky it brings out more of my vampire side. So, like I said, I can't discuss it right now."

Elli nodded her understanding and then she walked inside with Jayden right behind her.

* * *

><p>Ally had watched out the window of her bedroom when she heard Elli run outside almost tackling their brother. She listened to their thoughts as they apologized and made up. Great. Once again she would be the one left alone. It wasn't that she liked seeing her siblings fight, it was just that when they did, at least one of them would pay more attention to her. Now she would be back to being on her own again. When she saw them heading inside, she grabbed her jacket and quietly opened her window. She waited until she heard the front door close letting her know that Jayden and Elli were inside. She jumped out the window landing quietly on her feet and ran toward the forest. She didn't care if it was stupid or not, she was hoping there would be a party or two on the beach away from the bonfire that she could lose herself in. They hadn't smelled or seen anything from the mystery vamp so she would take her chances.<p>

* * *

><p>When Rylee got to the cottage he was relieved to find the two wolves were still inside. He had been worried that they would just take off. He knocked lightly before opening the door and walking in. They turned their heads toward Rylee and he could tell he had interuppted some sort of heated discussion.<p>

"Is everyting okay?" Rylee spoke cautiously.

"It's fine." Tristan practically growled out before taking a deep breathe. "Sorry. Look, are you sure we're safe here, or that we'll be safe if we stay?"

Rylee eyed them cautiously. He wished Ally was there with him to read their thoughts. "I can assure you that you're safe with us, the pack and our families. No one will hurt you. I can't promise there won't be any trouble outside of that, ya know if a vamp shows up we don't know or something, but otherwise you're safe."

Tristan looked back to Callie who just glared at him. She didn't look very happy with her brother.

"If you're ready we can head to the beach. The pack will be there soon so I can introduce you to everyone, but this will give you a few minutes to scope out the area before it gets packed."

"Well I'm ready. I can't wait to meet everyone." Callie sounded like she was just trying to annoy her brother.

Rylee held the door to the cottage open and let them out first, then closed the door as he followed. He then led them into the woods and headed for the beach.

* * *

><p>Jayden suddenly tensed where he was sitting on Elli's bed. They had been talking since Rylee left about an hour ago.<p>

"What's wrong Jayden?" Elli sounded concerned.

"Someone's here to see you. I'm gonna go. I'll see you at the bonfire ok?" Jayden didn't sound happy.

"Jayden..."

"It's Bryce Elli. I'm not ready to deal with him yet." Jayden didn't wait for her to respond. He walked out just in time to see Bryce heading toward her room. He quickly went to his own room to avoid Bryce. He would wait a few minutes to leave to make sure he wouldn't run into him.

As soon as Bryce walked into Ellis room he shut the door behind him. She was sitting on the bed as Bryce entered the room. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I was worried about you. Are you alright?" Bryce whispered the words.

"I'm fine, really." Elli's voice was just as quiet. She could see the heated look in Bryce's eyes.

He leaned foreward and kissed Elli, slowly at first. Elli knew she should pull away but she couldn't. She didn't know how she was going to get through this whole ordeal. Bryce deepened the kiss as he pushed her back gently on the bed and pressed her body into the mattress with his own. Elli couldn't help the quiet growl that escaped into the kiss. Bryce pressed his body more against her as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. Elli gasped when she felt him press more against her, his teeth that had been nipping gently suddenly pricked her skin. While Bryce didnt sink his teeth into her, he broke the skin just enough to let a little blood drip out. He licked at the wound groaning as Elli moaned before coming to her senses suddenly.

"Bryce..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmmmm..." Bryce continued to kiss her neck.

Elli brought her hands to his chest and tried to push gently.

"Bryce...we need to stop." She didn't sound as convincing as she wanted.

Bryce growled softly against her her neck, almost causing her to forget why she wanted him to stop.

Elli pushed harder against his chest and this time he pulled back from her. She gasped in surprise when she saw his face, the way his eyes had darkened and the obvious want in them. He was taking deep breaths watching her. Without even thinking she closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips. The next thing she heard was a cursed growl and she was suddenly alone on the bed. She opened her eyes quickly to find she was alone in the room. Her window was wide open and she could barely see Bryce disappearing into the trees. She flopped back on the bed for a moment to regain her senses. She laid there for a few moments before sighing heavily and getting off the bed. She went to her brothers room but he was gone already.

She made her way down stairs to find that everyone was gone already. She knew they would all be on their way to the beach. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door trying to figure out how she was going to get through the night.

* * *

><p>When Rylee, Tristan and Callie approached the beach, Rylee saw a few of the pack was already there. Emily was supervising a few of the guys as they got the wood piled and built for the fire. Emily greeted him with a smile and a hug.<p>

"Hey Em, how are you?"

"I'm ok, who are your friends?" Emily asked sweetly.

"This is Tristan, and his sister Callie. Guys, this is Emily. She's like the pack mother basically."

Emily chuckled as she shook their hands. "We're just getting the fire started, but everyone else will be along shortly. I hope you brought your appetites."

Tristan and Callie didn't say anything but they smiled politely.

"Thanks Em, is Sam here yet?"

"No, but he'll be here with your dad soon though."

Just then another guy came running over slapping Rylee on the back and ruffling his hair.

"Hey Ry, how's it goin? Where's the other pup?"

Rylee rolled his eyes at Brady. "I'm good Brady, Jayden should be here soon. He was talking with Elli when I left. I had to get these two and bring them with me. This is Tristan and his sister Callie. They may be staying awhile."

Brady eyed the two cautiously not sure what to say as he shook their hands.

"It's alright Brady, they won't hurt anyone. As long as they don't feel threatened."

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind. I gotta finish helping those idiots get the fire going. If it wasn't for Emily those guys would never get anything done." Brady chuckled as he ran back toward the wood pile, hollering at the others wrestling around on the ground to get back to work.

Tristan looked at Rylee with a curious expression. "He refers to your brother as a pup even though he is a half breed?"

"It's a long story, sort of. Jayden is a pup just like me though, and don't ever suggest otherwise to my family or the rest of the pack for that matter. They'll get offended."

"We'll try to remember that, no promises though. We certainly wouldn't say anything on purpose to offend anyone, but if we are provoked, we won't be held responsible for what may slip out."

Just as Tristan finished speaking, Rylee saw Jayden coming out of the woods towards them. Tristan looked at him and pulled Callie closer to him. He let out a small growl as Jayden approached them.

Jayden rolled his eyes and hissed quietly back at Tristan as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder. He looked at his brother for a moment letting his thoughts flow to him.

'Guess they can see the difference too huh?'

'It's pretty obvious. Just be nice ok?'

'Sure sure, whatever.'

Rylee noticed Tristan and Callie watching them and decided to speak outloud now.

"Where's Elli and Ally?"

"Well, I left Elli in her room when Bryce showed up at the house. I wasn't ready to face him yet. I just assumed that Ally was somewhere in the house. They should be along sometime soon though."

Jayden turned his attention to someone yelling his name running toward them.

"Hey pup, whoa, look who's gone all bad ass vamp on us now. Think you finally got what it takes to kick my ass?"

"Dude, I could always kick your ass, now I can just do it faster."

"Well come on then pup, show me what you got." Brady laughed as he turned and took off running at full speed.

Jayden clapped his brothers shoulder once, smiling mischievously before turning and running after Brady.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry again for the wait. I just have a lot of stuff going on right now, mostly private rl issues. I love writing but sometimes I just can't seem to find the time while other times I have been getting a sort of writers block, but not to worry, I promise this story will continue and I will try to post as often as I can. Thank you so much to all those who review or add me to any alerts or favorites. It is greatly appreciated<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Rylee glanced briefly at Tristan to see he was watching Jayden cautiously. Rylee looked back toward the beach to see his brother tumbling with Brady across the sand. They both jumped to their feet quickly, Brady phasing into his wolf with a grin on his face. The two circled each other before playfully lunging at one another and tumbling around again.

"How can they be so trusting of him?" Tristans voice brought Rylee's attention back to him.

"He won't hurt anyone, I told you, he's one of us."

"Look, I know he's...well, part wolf, but did you see him just now? He...he's..."

"He looks like the vampire he is right now? Yeah, I know. He's going through some things. He still won't hurt anyone. He can still phase anytime he wants. Don't let yourself think he's any less wolf, you'll regret it if you do. Besides, he has a special bond with a few of the wolves. They all love him but...well, he just bonded with a few of them in a different way is all."

Rylee turned his attention back to the beach. He saw more of the pack arriving now, a few of them joining Brady and Jayden in their play. Rylee pointed out the cliffs that they liked to dive from as they walked closer to the growing crowd. It was starting to get dark and the fire was now going. Rylee introduced Tristan to some of the others as they arrived. Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Collin had all rushed over to greet Rylee when they had first arrived, then Embry, Quil, and Seth went to join Lakota and Brady with Jayden. Tristan had watched them cautiously as they all seemed so trusting and comfortable with the fact that there was a half vampire among them. He couldn't quite wrap his head around how easily they wrestled seemingly without a thought that one of them might turn on the other in an instant.

Rylee knew Tristan was cautious of everyone, but especially Jayden. He hadn't met Lakota yet, but Rylee knew Lakota was cautious himself.

"Well, what do you think so far?" Rylee asked the two.

"They seem nice. They don't seem pushy or..."

"Callie." Tristan said her name firmly to stop whatever she was about to say.

Rylee eyed him curiously but he didn't give an explanation.

"They all seem to be accepting of strangers. Are you sure we aren't intruding on anything by being here?" Tristan spoke carefully.

"No way, you guys will fit right in once you get used to it. I told you, no one's going to hurt you as long as you don't threaten anyone."

"Who is that with your dad?" Tristan voice suddenly seemed slightly more fierce.

Rylee looked in the direction Tristan was looking. His dad was walking toward them with Sam.

"That's Sam, he's Emily's husband."

"Rylee, I was just telling Sam about your new friends." Jake sounded almost as cautious as Tristan.

"Hey Sam, this is Tristan and Callie." Rylee pointed to the two.

Sam reached his hand out in greeting. "I'm Sam. I hope everyone is making you feel welcome here."

Tristan shook it and met Sam's eyes when he felt the firm grip and saw the look he had. Now that Tristan really looked at him the guy radiated power. He let go of Sams hand and pulled his sister closer to him instinctively.

Rylee watched not sure what to say.

"You're an alpha?" Tristan asked with the same cautiousness.

Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, this is my pack."

Jake punched Sams shoulder playfully. "And what am I, chopped liver?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Jake."Okay, so for the moment, it's mine and Jake's pack. It seems we haven't quite figured out all the details of that since Jakes return. Anyway, we are both alphas. Is she okay?" Sam nodded to Callie who was visibly trembling slightly as she hid her face in Tristans arm.

Tristan tried to hold in the low growl but failed. Sams eyes narrowed just a little and Jake put a hand on Sams shoulder. "Easy now, we are not going to hurt anyone. I just saw her shaking and wanted to make sure she's ok." It was Jake who spoke.

"Sorry, she'll be fine. Can you just...give us a moment?" Tristan practically bit the words out, trying his best not to growl at the two alphas. Thats all they would need.

Jake and Sam looked at each other before looking at Rylee. Rylee followed the two as they walked away from Tristan and Callie.

"Rylee, what's going on with them?" It was Jake who asked.

"I don't know their story yet dad. They don't seem to take well to alphas. I should have told them there were two here."

"We need to know what's going with them, where they came from, why they have no pack. I don't want trouble here Rylee." Sams voice was nothing but serious.

Rylee was listening but he was watching Tristan and Callie. Suddenly Callie yelled at her brother to leave her alone and took off running away from him. Tristan hollered after her but she didn't stop.

"Shit. Sorry Sam, I gotta see what happened."

Rylee ran over to Tristan who was seething and looked concerned at the same time.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rylee didn't mean for it to come out quite so harsh.

"Just stay out of it, it doesn't concern you. We can take care of ourselves, it's what we've been doing ever since..." Tristan stopped suddenly.

"Since what?" Rylee was more suspicous now. He also saw a blur of motion near the trees. He looked around for a moment and noticed his brother was gone.

"Shit...we'll finish this talk later. I need you to stay here. And don't go causing trouble."

Tristan grabbed Rylees arm to stop him. "I can't just stay here, I have to find her."

Rylee closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Someones already on it. Now stay here, don't make this any harder. She'll be safe..." Rylee was going to say he promised but he wasn't too sure if that was a safe thing to say. He knew his brother wouldn't hurt her...unless she provoked him that is.

"Just stay here." With that Rylee yanked his arm away and ran toward the trees, yelling his brothers name in his thoughts as he phased.

* * *

><p>Jayden had stopped wrestling with the guys when he had heard Callie and Tristan arguing. His hearing seemed to have gotten impossibly stronger. He couldn't believe what he heard them saying. When he saw Callie run off, he knew he couldn't let her be out in the woods alone.<p>

He picked up her scent easily and followed it. He slowed as it got stronger and when he heard the sobs he approached quietly, not wanting to scare her. He watched as her head snapped up from where she had been sitting with her head buried in her knees. He saw the fear in her eyes as she started shaking more. He held his hands up in front of him as he crouched down to her level. He spoke as softly as he could.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

Callie just stared at him, her eyes full of tears. "Please...I-I don't want any trouble." The words were barely whispered.

Jayde tried to reach a hand out but Callie tried to shrink away from it. "I told you I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

"But you're a...a..."

"A vampire? Yes, but I'm also a wolf, like you. I know I look more like my vampire half right now, but that can't be helped at the moment. Don't let it frighten you."

Jayden reached his hand out again and used his thumb to brush her tears away. Callie gasped at the softness and warmth of the touch. Jayden couldn't hold back the slight chuckle as he let his hand rest on her knee over her hand.

"I'm told I caused that reaction a lot as a baby." Jayden knew it was a shock when those who knew what he was felt his warmth.

"S-sorry."

Just then Jayden heard his brothers voice screaming in his thoughts. Apparently it had been there for a few minutes and Jayden had ignored it. 'Jayden, answer me damnit!'

Jayden closed his eyes for a moment. 'What the hell Ry, why are you screaming at me?'

'I've been calling you for five minutes now, where the hell are you, you better not have scared Callie, is she alright?' Rylee sounded pissed, nervous, and concerned all at once.

'Fuck Rylee, give me some credit will ya...I didn't scare her, well not on purpose anyway. She's fine, or she will be anyway. She's not hurt.' Jayden was just annoyed.

'I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Jayden opened his eyes to see Callie staring at him curiously.

"Sorry, my brother was worried. He thought I might scare you."

A small smile crept across Callies face before it slipped back to a curious line. Jayden chuckled again.

"I can talk to him telepathicly. He's on his way toward us."

Jayden studied Callie as he rubbed his hand over hers reassuringly.

"Ya know, we all need a little help sometimes. No one here will hurt you, I can promise you that. But I know it can be hard to trust people." Jayden kept his voice firm but gentle.

Callie's eyes got big. "You heard us?" Her voice was trembling again.

"Hey, it's ok. I won't tell anyone what I heard unless you want me too. But I meant it when I said no one here will hurt you. I'll make sure of it if I have to, and so will Rylee. You can trust us if no one else for now."

Jayden slowly stood then and looked into the trees. He could see his brother as he phased and ran out of the trees toward them.

"Is she alright, I swear Jayden, if you scared her..."

"What the fuck is with you Rylee, I told you she would be okay."

Rylee looked past Jayden and saw Callie standing. Callie saw the worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. Really. I-I didn't mean for anyone to worry."

A growl suddenly sounded from somewhere nearby. They all snapped their heads in the direction it came from. Jayden was pretty sure he knew that growl. He sniffed the air at the same time as Rylee.

"Shit." Rylee turned back to look at his brother only to see that he was already gone.

"Fuck, we have to go after him, I'll explain it later." Rylee grabbed Callies hand and took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what are your thoughts, what ya think, is it still working for you? Any comments, questions, etc are welcome and greatly appreciated. Thank you to all those who review or add me to their alerts or faves!<strong>

**Just a reminder, I am not Stephanie Meyers, I own nothing**


	13. Chapter 13

Elli wandered slowly through the woods in no hurry to get to the beach. She didn't really feel like being around everyone, especially when she knew Bryce and Mykah would both be there. She could feel the pull of the imprint but she also really cared for Bryce and didn't want to hurt him. She knew she would have to give in sooner rather than later, but how was she supposed to tell Bryce? She didn't even know if Mykah really would accept her or if it was just the pull itself that was causing him to do the things he had so far. She knew he had a temper like his fathers, and when they had first met, he appeared to have a very strong hatred for any vampire. She thought it understandable at first, but he seemed to hold on to that even after knowing that her family wouldn't hurt anyone. So why lately had he been stealing a kiss here or there?

She was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly when she was pushed back against a tree, a pair of lips covered her own as her her wrists were held down. How the hell did he sneak up like that? She knew it was Mykah by his scent and the way he kissed her. She tried to struggle just a little at first but quickly gave up, not sure if she really even wanted to fight it. Some part of her loved the way his body felt pressed against her, and the way he growled softly when she tried to move called to something inside her.

When he broke the kiss she panted out "You have to stop doing this to me." The words didn't come out half as strong as she meant them.

"You mean kissing you?" Mykahs reply was a husky whisper as he nuzzled her neck breathing her in.

Mykah suddenly let out a menacing growl as he tightened his grip on her wrists. "Why is his scent all over you Elli?"

Elli became slightly panicked at Mykah's tone. "Mykah, please, let me go and we'll talk."

Mykah growled again as he grazed his teeth along her neck. Beyond all reason Elli wanted nothing more than to turn her head and give him the access she knew he would want. But she fought the instinct to do that.

"Perhaps I should just mark you now so everyone will know that your taken."

"Am I? I mean, you barely have said two words to me and every time we meet I end up pinned somewhere with you kissing me. Hardly what I would call taken. Do you even want me Mykah, or is it just the imprint making you feel this way?"

Elli didn't know where she got the fire to spit that out but she was glad she did. She wasn't afraid of him and she wanted him to know it.

Mykah let out another growl but before he could say or do anything else he was pulled backwards and thrown away from Elli. He phased instantly as he was tossed back, landing on all fours. He quickly regained his focus and snarled baring his teeth at Jayden.

Mykah was taken slightly aback by Jaydens appearance. This was the first time he actually looked like a dangerous vampire. He circled around making his way so he stood in front of Elli, still snarling and growling at Jayden.

Jayden snarled back letting out his own growl before chuckling almost menacingly. "Now this is almost too cute. You actually think I would physically hurt my own sister? Now you on the other hand...seems to me you are the one who keeps pinning her against trees and not letting her go. I seem to recall telling you to stay away from her. Maybe your just an ignorant lil pup that doesn't know when to listen."

"Jayden don't..."

Before Elli could finish Mykah lunged at Jayden, who quickly dodged out of the way. Mykah got to his feet quickly and growled even louder at Jayden.

Rylee appeared with Callie in tow just as Mykah lunged at Jayden again. This time Jayden jumped into the air and phased as he did, landing on all fours . Mykah quickly turned to face him. Jayden snarled and growled baring his teeth.

"Shit, Jayden...Mykah, this isn't the way to solve anything." Both wolves just ignored Rylee as they circled each other. Rylee noticed that Jaydens eyes were still practically glowing.

Rylee turned to Elli who was watching the two wolves. "Elli, what the hell happened?"

"Mykah and I were...arguing sort of... Jayden pulled him back and..." Elli stopped short when she heard Rylee let out a quiet growl of his own as Jayden growled louder.

She noticed Rylee seemed to be paying more attention to Jayden than her, until he suddenly turned back to her.

"Christ Elli, you need to tell him to stop doing...wait, how the hell...fuck. Alright, Elli you have to get Mykah to back off. If he backs off, I'm pretty sure Jayden will too."

"How am I supposed to stop him Rylee? Jayden just needs to learn to quit being so over protective." Elli sounded unsure and frustrated. She made sure to shout the last part toward Jayden, who just snarled in return.

"Elli think about it. He imprinted on you." Rylee was getting more nervous as Jayden and Mykah kept lunging and dodging one another.

"So what Ry, that doesn't mean anything. He's not gonna listen..."

"Yes Elli, he will. I thought you knew how it worked. He can try to fight it all he wants, but generally if an imprint really wants us to do something, we can't say no. And if we do manage to say no, it'll hurt us emotionally until we make it right. You have to try Elli. If he doesn't stop this shit, he's going to get one of use hurt or worse, killed."

It was then that Rylee realzied Callie was shaking and sobbing. If it wasn't for the sobbing he would have thought her to be on the verge of phasing. He rushed over to her as she started babbling out loud.

"No no no no no NOOOOOOO! This can't be happening, not again!" She sounded beyond terrified.

At the sound of her terrified voice, Jayden pulled himself away from his scuffle with Mykah and ran the few feet to her, laying at her feet and nudging her with his muzzle whimpering. Rylee was startled that Jayden had pulled himself away like that. He then turned as he heard Elli yelling at Mykah who was stalking slowly toward Jayden, growling and snarling.

"Mykah stop it! Leave him alone, he was just trying to protect me, he didn't know any better! Please, please just go, now!" Ellis voice was firm but pleading.

Mykah stopped in his tracks and looked from Jayden to Elli. "Please Mykah, we can talk about this later, I don't want either of you getting hurt. Just go." Mykah let out a quiet whimpered growl before turning and running into the trees.

Rylee turned back to Callie when he felt Jayden nip his leg and growl softly at him.

"Hey, watch it." He put his arm around Callie and tried to pull her into his arms as he spoke. "Jayden wants you to know he can't phase cause he shredded his clothes when he phased. He wants to know what's wrong."

Callie shook her head almost violently against Rylees chest. "Shhhhh...hey, it's ok, you don't have to tell us right now. We'll take care of you. You can tell us when you're ready. Do you want to go back to the beach? Or you can follow us to our house first so Jayden can get some clothes, then we can go back to the beach."

"Y-you're pl-place first." Callie was trying to calm herself down.

Rylee nodded and kept his arm around her as they started walking. Elli walked next to Jayden and scolded him as they started off.

"You need to quit doing this Jayden. I could have handled the situation. Mykah won't hurt me."

Jayden let out a growl.

Rylee sighed as he spoke to Elli. "He says Mykah needs to keep his hands to himself or he's going to rip them off."

"Jayden..."

Jayden let out another growl.

"I'm not going to tell her that Jayden." Rylee was frustrated now.

"Tell me what?" Elli didn't sound happy.

"Fine, but you owe me Jayden. Elli, Jayden says that you didn't hear his thoughts like he did. He's warring with his emotions between being...in Jaydens words...a horny dog that wants to claim his mate, and the person, or wolf even, that was brought up to hate vampires. Thats why although he was kissing you, he seems agressive about it."

"Well for your information, I pretty much already gathered that. Now you need to stop acting this way before one of you gets hurt."

Jayden huffed this time.

"This is the last time, after this you have to wait until you phase back to talk to her. He says that he will stop when Mykah learns some manners and starts doing things right."

Elli let out a half growl half laugh at that. "You're joking right? You, the one who basically attacked his imprint, are going to give a lecture about manners?"

Jayden huffed again as they walked out of the woods into their yard. "Elli, would you mind getting Jayden some clothes?" Rylee didn't want to leave Callie's side.

"Fine, I'll be right back out."

Rylee turned to Callie as Elli ran inside. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be f-fine. I'm sorry I lost it back there. It just…" Callie couldn't finish.

"Hey, it's alright. When you're ready, remember?" Rylee kept his voice soft.

Callie nodded as Elli ran back out of the house, throwing clothes at Jaydens feet. He grabbed them in his mouth and trotted to the side of the house just out of their sight. He phased and quickly threw on the clothes, running back to his siblings.

"Ya know Elli, at least I have somewhat of an excuse for my behavior, what's his? And I meant what I said, if he touches you like that again against your wishes, he'll be lucky if all I do is rip his hands off."

Elli smacked Jaydens chest as he reached out and pulled her into his arms to hug her. He chuckled as she smacked him. "I just don't want you to get hurt by him."

Elli pulled back to look at her brother. "I know Jayden, but please, I don't want to see you get hurt either, or Mykah." Elli whispered Mykahs name.

Jayden let out a quiet low growl. "I don't want to fight with you Elli, so we're done talking about this for now. We need to get back anyway before dad notices we're gone."

Jayden walked over to Callie and Rylee. "If anyone bothers you when we go back, tell me or Rylee and I'll take care of it, alright?"

Callie only nodded. She felt oddly safe and comforted with the two boys, but especially with Rylee. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Rylee pulled Callie against him as they started to walk off again back to the beach. Jayden and Elli stayed ahead of them. Elli stopped when they were almost to the beach and everyone else stopped with her.

"Why did you stop Elli?" Rylee was quiet when he spoke.

Jayden chuckled softly, almost annoyed, before answering for her. "Bryce."

Elli rolled her eyes at him just as Bryce came into view. Callie moved slightly closer to Rylee and he assured her she was safe.

Jayden gave his sister a look that was half annoyance and half concern before turning and heading off again. Rylee and Callie followed him leaving Elli and Bryce to walk behind them.

Bryce pulled Elli to him, hugging her close before grabbing her hand and walking with her after her brothers. Neither of them spoke a word as they walked.

Jayden stopped when he stepped onto the beach to wait for Callie and Rylee. When they approached where he stopped, Tristan ran over to them and grabbed his sister in his arms.

"Don't ever run off on me like that again! I was worried sick about you, are you alright?"

Jayden let out a quiet snarl and Tristan glared at him.

"I'm fine, really, I didn't mean to worry you. Jayden found me and I was with him and Rylee."

Tristan let out a growl of his own and pulled his sister by her arm away just a couple feet before whispering "Are you crazy Callie, you can't trust them, especially not the bloodsucker. Are you trying to get yourself hurt or worse, killed?"

Callie tried to yank her arm away but her brother held it tighter. "They won't hurt us Tristan, I think we can trust them. Now let me go." Callie snarled quietly to her brother.

Tristan kept his hold on his sister and Jayden and Rylee were suddenly next to them.

"She said let her go, I suggest you do it." Jaydens voice was eerily calm.

"This is between me and my sister, stay out of it." Tristan growled out the words.

"If you don't let her go, then whatever happens next will be your fault, you can't say you weren't warned." Jayden kept his voice the same.

"Please just let me go Tristan. I don't have anything else to say to you right now." Callie practically whispered the words.

Tristan let go of his sister as he snarled at her. "Fine, don't come crying to me when they hurt you." He stormed off as soon as the words were out.

Elli and Bryce walked over to them and Callie again moved closer to Rylee. Rylee took her hand and gave a look to his siblings before walking away with Callie down the beach toward the others and the food. As he walked away he spoke to his brother in his thoughts.

'Be nice to Bryce Jayden, dad's watching you three.'

Jayden inwardly sighed and looked down the beach. Sure enough his father was watching them. He started to look back toward his sister when he spotted Mykah also watching them, well glaring murderously at Bryce was more like it.

"Uh, you two may want to seperate just a little." Jayden said it more to his sister, trying to ignore Bryce.

"Jayden..." Elli was not happy.

"Fine, it's his funeral." Jayden nodded toward Bryce before looking back to see Chayton putting a hand on Mykah's shoulder. They seemed to be arguing. When Jayden saw Chay, a thought occurred to him.

"Elli, have seen Aly at all tonight?"

"No, I haven't...Jayden...?"

Jayden held his hand up to silence her. He sent his thoughts to his brother letting his concern through.

'Rylee, have you seen Aly at all tonight?'

'No, now that you mention it, I haven't. Shit, Jayden, we have to find her.'

'We can't all leave with dad watching us, he'll get suspicious. I'll find her, I have a feeling I know someone who will help. Just stay with Callie and keep an eye on Elli.'

'Alright, I'll try. Let me know as soon as you find her and don't hesitate to call for me if there's any trouble.'

'Sure, sure.' With that Jayden turned to Elli. "I'll find her, don't anything stupid while I'm gone." Jayden didn't wait for a response, he just walked in the direction of Mykah and Chayton.

Mykah let out a growl as he got closer to them Chayton cursed when he saw Jayden.

"Holy shit."

Ignoring Mykah, Jayden spoke to Chay. "I need to talk to you Chay."

Chay took a step closer to Mykah without meaning to. Mykah spoke before he could answer. "If you have something to say then just say it. We don't have secrets from each other." Mykah growled the words out.

Jayden cocked an eyebrow at Chayton but when he made no move to step away Jayden spoke again.

"Fine. Have it your way. I thought you might want to know that no one has seen Aly tonight. I'm going to look for her if you want to come with me."

Mykah rolled his eyes and growled again. "Why the hell would he care about that? She's not one of us. Leave us the hell alone Jayden."

Jayden snarled at Mykah, glared at Chayton and then took off at a run down the beach. Not even a minute later Chayton was close behind him.

"Jayden, wait." Chayton was panting from running to catch up with him.

Jayden slowed to walk, unimpressed that he had to slow down. He had made it quite a ways down the beach already and he could see people in the distance having a party of their own it seemed. He looked at Chay who hadn't said anything else. He looked intimidated almost.

"I won't hurt you ya know, unless you give me a reason too." Jayden said it with humor in his voice.

"D-do you normally look this way? I mean...you didn't the other day, but..."

Jayden chuckled at his tone. "No, I don't normally look this way. There's just a lot of stuff going on right now, it's complicated."

Jayden stopped and sniffed the air, trying to catch Aly's scent. He smirked at Chay and then started down the beach toward the other party at a faster pace..

"What's so funny?" Chay asked him cautiously.

"Mykah thinks he can hide that fact that he's following us." Jayden said it with a hint of humor and agitation both.

Chay groaned causing Jayden to chuckle but the chuckle soon to turned into a snarl. Jayden ran toward the rocks just past the party goers and stopped suddenly just a few feet away. He was growling when Chay caught up to him, Mykah now right behind him.

"What the hell..." Chay stopped what he was saying and started shaking when he saw what Jayden was looking at.

There was a guy leaning into Aly against the rocks, kissing all over her and grinding against her, one hand up her shirt and the other at the waist of her pants.

Jayden knew if he went after the guy he would surely do more than just a little damage right now. He snarled quietly through clenched teeth, knowing the human wouldn't hear him.

"You can't phase, he's human. Get him off her now."

Mykah watched as his brother ran over and practically threw the guy off of Aly. Aly collapsed to the ground as Chay started pounding his fists into the guy's face. Seeing how pissed his brother was, Mykah knew Chay wouldn't stop. He ran over to his brother as Jayden ran to his sister.

"Chay...c'mon, let up man."

When Chay didn't stop Mykah used all his strength and dragged his brother off of the guy.

"Get the fuck off me Mykah, let me go!"

"Chayton stop it. He's human, you'll end up killing him. You stopped him and Jayden has her now. What the hell is wrong with you? "

Chay turned his attention to where Jayden was trying to get Aly off the ground. She kept stumbling and seemed to be having a hard time even standing.

He yanked himself away from his brother and ran over to them just as Jayden picked his sister up in his arms.

"What happened, what's wrong with her?" Chay asked Jayden frantically.

Jayden growled not really meaning to, he was just feeling very protective of his sister right then.

Mykah tried to grab his brothers arm. "Chay, c'mon. He obviously doesn't want help so let's just go."

Mikah yanked his arm away from his brother and growled at him.

"I'm not leaving her Mykah. I want to know what's wrong with her Jayden." Chay growled out the words this time.

"Why the hell do you care Chay? Do you want him to bite your head off?" Mykah was getting pissed now.

"She's my imprint, that's why!" Chay growled fiercely.

Mykah actually stumbled for a moment at hearing the words. Although Jayden had suspected it, given the anger and concern he now was feeling for his sister he couldn't help but growl and snarl even more firecely than Chay did.

"When did this happen, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Mykah was shocked but hurt and pissed that his brother hadn't told him.

"Either shut the fuck up or leave Mykah, now! And don't you dare say one word to anyone about this!"

"Ya know I'd kick your fucking ass right now but seeing as how she's my brothers imprint and you're carrying her...this isn't over!" Mykah ran off after that.

Jayden was heading away from the beach and into the woods. He stopped when they were out of sight of the beach and set Aly down on the ground against a tree.

"Don't let her move." Jaydens voice was still full of anger as he closed his eyes concentrating..

Chay crouched down by Aly and brushed her hair from her face. He thought it was odd that Jayden said not to let her move since her eyes were closed and she seemed to be passed out. He noticed a different scent coming from her but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Alright, let's go, grab her and try to keep up." Jayden sounded worried.

"Jayden what's..."

"We need to get out of here now. I'll explain later now hurry up or I'll take her myself. We're not going to my house so like I said, keep up."

Chay didn't say anything else as he scooped Aly up in his arms and then followed Jayden, trying his best to keep up with him.

Jayden slowed as they appoached the cottage that Rylee told him about. He saw a light on inside but he didn't bother to knock. Rylee told him thats where Tristan and Callie were supposed to be staying. He threw the door open, letting Chay go through with his sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tristan wasn't happy about the intrusion. He was even less happy at having it be a wolf he didn't know and two half bloodsuckers.

"Not now. Take her down the hall into one of the bedrooms."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you can't keep her here..."

Tristan suddenly found himself slammed against the wall with a hand around his throat and his feet lifted slightly off the ground.

"If you want to keep all your limbs, I suggest you shut the hell up and stay out of my way right now, got it?" Jayden growled the words out.

"Jayden! Put him down."

Jayden turned his head to see his brother with Callie behind him. He turned back to Tristan and slowly slid him back to the ground. He released him by tossing him toward the couch and then disappeared.

"Shit...what the fuck is going on?"

"Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine." Rylee walked down the hall and into the bedroom where Jayden disappeared to.

He stopped when he saw Chayton crouched over his sister and growling at Jayden.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review, let me know what you think. Thank you to anyone who reviews or adds me to any faves or alerts.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Rylee looked between Chay and his brother, and then looked at his sister seemingly unconcious on the bed. He could smell the scent coming off of her from where he stood. He started to cross to the other side of the bed but the growl Chay let out stopped him.

Rylee took a few steps back and was standing in between Jayden and Chay.

"If you don't knock off that shit off I swear I'm going to let Jayden throttle your ass, and judging by his mood right now, it wouldn't take long to do. Why are you here anyway?" Rylee growled the words out giving him a look almost as fierce as his brothers.

"I want to know what's wrong with her, why does she smell that way? That's not her normal scent." You could hear the anger in Chay's voice when he bit out the words, trying to calm down.

Rylee ignored his question for the moment and looked to his brother. "What the hell happened? Why is he here?"

Rylee was suddenly being shoved into a wall as a fierce growl ripped through the room. A split second later he was stumbling foward and more fierce growls filled the room. He quickly righted his stance to find his brother holding a struggling, snarling Chayton by the throat with his feet off the ground.

"What the hell is all the...fucking hell!" Tristan had come to the doorway but stopped when he saw Jayden pinning Chay to the wall.

Jayden snarled loudly never taking his attention from Chay. Tristan heeded the warning and stayed where he was. He looked at Rylee who just shook his head with a look that was mostly anger with a hint of concern.

"You are fucking lucky that it would hurt my sister for me to kill you or I'd drain you dry right now for attacking my brother. Consider this your warning. If you ever touch him again without provocation, I will kill you, are we clear?" Jaydens voice was filled with anger and laced with a dangerous tone.

"I'm pretty sure the pup can defend himself, especially since I wasn't planning on actually hurting him. I just want some fucking answers and everyone keeps ignoring me. Now get your fucking hands off me!" Chay growled out the words in a bitter pissed off tone.

Jayden hissed and pushed him harder against the wall. "I said...are we clear?"

"Fucking hell, I get it alright, we're clear! Now let go of me!"

Jayden let go of his hold and backed up slightly turning to make sure Rylee was ok. Rylee had thought his brother looked dangerous before, that was nothing compared to now. As soon as he let go, Chay fell to the ground against the wall. "Fucking crazy leech." He muttered under his breathe.

Chay barely had time to register the curses Rylee let out, the gasp from Tristan and he thought he heard Callie cry out but he couldn't be sure because the fierce snarls was drowning out everything else as he suddenly found himself being thrown through the window of the bedroom.

Chay phased as he hit the ground, and let out a menacing growl, pulling his teeth back as he did.

Rylee saw his brother looking as though he was about to attack again.

"JAYDEN WAIT! Don't do this, not now!" Rylee put a hand on his brothers arm as he said the words but Jayden shook it off.

"Don't EVER call me that again or I won't hesitate to tear you apart!" Jayden turned away from the window but he heard the growls and snarls Chay was letting out. He saw his brother look out the window.

"Just get the fuck out of here unless you have a death wish!" Rylee snarled at Chay.

Chayton growled back just once as he paced a few times before laying himself down on the ground, refusing to move.

"Fine, but if you do something else stupid, it's your funeral!"

Rylee turned back to see that Jayden was seemingly trying to calm himself while Tristan stood with Callie in the door way. Callie started to take a step into the room.

"Jayden..." She was stopped by her brother when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You can't go in there Callie, are you nuts?"

"He won't hurt me Tristan." Callie almost whispered the words. She tried to take another step forward but the this time her brother pulled her back with more force as he held her arm.

"Let me go Tristan." You could hear the hurt and anger in Callie's voice.

Jayden let out a growl almost as fierce as the ones he had given Chay.

"Get your fucking hands off of her now."

When Tristan made no move to let go of his sister, Jayden growled again and in an instant was suddenly beside them. He yanked Tristans hand from Callie's arm harder than needed and then gently led Callie over to stand by Rylee. He turned back to look at Tristan, who looked both pissed and scared out of his mind.

"Don't fucking touch her again unless you want to end up like him." Jayden growled out as he nodded toward the window.

Jayden went to Aly's side, all of them except Jayden suprised that she was still passed out. Jayden ran his hand over her cheek and closed his eyes taking a deep breathe.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breathe but Rylee still heard him.

"Jayden..."

"There's too much of it in her system Ry. We can't take her home like this. She's going to wake up soon and she's going to need blood."

"Ok, I get why the first part is a problem, but what's wrong with needing blood, that's nothing new, she can hunt like she always does."

Jayden shook his head and closed his eyes. He spoke softly now.

"The problem is she's going to have one of two reactions from the drugs in her system." Their were gasps from both Callie and Tristan and a growl from outside before Jayden could continue. "She's either going to be so weak that she can't hunt, or she's going to be so hyped up that she'll attack anything within range of her without realizing what she's doing."

"Okay, but we can handle that right, I mean, we'll both be here. We can handle her as long as we both stay by her side so we can stop her if...yeah we can handle that. Tristan or Callie can go get something and bring it back while we keep her under control if that's what's needed."

Tristan started to protest but Jaydens snarl stopped him.

Once Jayden stopped snarling he looked back to his brother.

"Jayden, what are you not saying?"

Jayden decided the best thing to do was to speak in his thoughts. He didn't want anyone to panic or hear what he had to say.

'Ry, we can't take her home like this unless we want dad to find out. The only way to get it out of her system quicker is if...'

'If she has blood, what's so new about that Jayden, vampires, even half, heal faster when they get blood. That's why we send one of them to hunt for her and bring it back.'

'Rylee...blood does heal us quicker, but the only way to get this out of her system even by tomorrow is if she has...human blood. Why do you think grandpa Carlisle always kept bagged blood around the Cullen house?'

'Do you think he left any behind at the house, I could go check.'

'I don't think he would have, and there's not enough time for that anyway.'

'She can drink from me then...'

'No Rylee, she can't, you can't. It'll be tempting for her later if you do that, if any of us do.'

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do Jayden, huh? She's our sister and I'm not going to watch her suffer because some fucking bloodsucker wants to play mind games with her. If it means having to become a donor for life for her, then that's what I'll do!"

Rylee realzied once he finished yelling that he had said all that outloud instead of in his thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about, what is going on exactly?"

Jayden growled and bared his fangs as Chay walked in the door way. The fact that neither him or his brother had heard him appoach or move outside just proved how concerned they were about their sister.

"You really do have a death wish don't you? Why don't you just go home Chay, you don't belong here. She's our sister, she means nothing to you..."

Rylee was cut off by a low growl. "She's my imprint, I'm not leaving her. I heard some of what you were saying but I want to know what the fuck is going on and how to help her. You obviously know something that neither of you have said out loud clearly so why don't you tell me what the fuck it is?"

Chay made no further movements as he stared between the two brothers.

Rylee snickered in mock amusement. "You wanna know what's going on, fine. This is what you need to know for the moment. Her body is full of drugs. The only way to get them out of her system quickly is if she has human blood. Since no one around here keeps bagged blood, that only leaves the real thing, from the source. So unless you plan on doing it yourself, then I suggest you get the hell out of here."

"What does that have to do with a lifetime donor? I mean, you said if you had bagged blood, which means she would have to go back to the animals after that right, so I don't get it."

"Fucking hell, do you not know anything about vampires? If she drinks from bagged blood, it's easier to be wiened off of, espcially if its just a bag or two. But to drink from the source, and have that source be around you close by, it would be too hard to stay away from. That's why I said I would do it. Jayden doesn't like the idea but we have no other choice."

"But she won't die without it right? If it just means it will take a little longer to recover, why can't she just use the animal blood?"

"Yeah, sure ok. In the meantime she can suffer for however long it takes to get out of her system. Oh yeah, and when my dad comes looking for us you can say goodbye to her because once he finds out we'll be on our way back to Alaska where the rest of our vampire family lives so you won't ever see her again,unless of course you want to abandon your pack for a bunch of leeches!"

Chay seemed like he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now stay out of my way. And Jayden, I'm not afraid of you just because you're all hyped up so don't even try to stop me because I will fight back."

"Jesus Christ Rylee, you're my brother, I would never hurt you." Jayden sounded almost hurt.

"I didn't say you would hurt me, just that you might try and stop me. You would do the same thing if it was Elli Jayden."

"After what you said, I would do it for her too, but you're right, I wouldn't have hesitated it was Elli."

"Uhhh...guys, I don't want to piss anyone off, but wouldn't it be safer if Callie and I stayed out the room?" Tristan sounded almost scared.

Jayden let out a warning growl.

"Look, you said yourself you didn't know what would happen when she woke up. If she does get a little crazy...I just don't want my sister hurt. Surely you understand that."

Jayden stopped snarling at those words. He looked to Callie then back to Tristan.

"Okay. But if you do something against her wishes and there is no immediate danger, I will kick your ass for it when I find out."

Tristan nodded his understanding.

"Go on Callie, it'll be safer for you for now if you go with your brother" Jayden didn't like having to let her out of their site, but he knew it was safer that way.

Callie went out of the room with her brother leaving Chay with the three siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to anyone who reviews but especially those who review often! It is greatly appreciated. Any questions, comments are always welcome. Thank you also to those who have added me to their faves and alerts! Please let me know what you think! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Jayden crouched down beside the bed and brushed the hair from Aly's face. Rylee crouched next to him and Chay moved to the other side of the bed and crouched down.

Aly started to wake a few minutes later.

"Aly, can you hear me, it's your brother, Jayden."

Aly didn't open her eyes but she responded with a raspy voice.

"Jayden...where am I...what's going on...my throat..."

Aly's hand flew to her throat and she started to almost claw at it. Jayden grabbed her hand and pulled it away and Aly thrashed her head a little from side to side.

"Aly stop, it's alright. It's gonna be okay, but you need to drink." Jayden paused for a moment and looked at his brother.

Rylee nodded and Jayden used his fingernail to slice Rylee's wrist and put it to Aly's mouth.

"Drink Aly." Jayden said the words as a command.

Aly shook her head in an obivous effort to turn away from the wrist in front of her.

"Aly it's ok, I promise. It's just Rylee, you're not going to hurt anyone. Please." Jayden tried to make his voice pleading.

Aly used her free hand to shove the arm away from her and kept her face turned the opposite direction.

"Aly please, you need to drink" This time it was Rylee who spoke. The wound on his arm was starting to close already due to their quick healing abilities.

Aly again shook her head frantically before turning her face away again. Her mind was screaming at her to take the blood offered, to quench the burning in her throat, but she fought it with what little strength she managed to find. She knew she needed it and it would be so easy to just take it, but she wasn't that far gone yet.

The twins both snapped their heads toward Chay as they scented more blood. He cursed at the same time they looked toward him. He had found something to cut his own wrist with and it was dripping blood right in front of Aly's face as he sat beside her on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rylee jumped to his feet and Jayden cursed but grabbed Rylee's arm to stop him.

Rylee followed Jaydens gaze back to his sister. Her eyes shot open and she sat up without warning, grabbing Chay's wrist and inhaling deeply. The next second she latched on, sinking her teeth in and letting his blood coat her throat.

Chay let out a loud yelp and a curse when her teeth sunk into his skin. For a moment he thought about pulling it back thinking he must be crazy to have even considered this, but as Aly started to drink, other emotions became stronger and took over the pain.

"Oh shit..." It came out as almost a moan even though he tried to hold it back. He managed to clench his teeth so his next words came out more as a growl. He looked at Jayden when he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me this is what would happen? This is not a good thing right now."

Rylee looked a little confused even though he was still pissed. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Shit, Chay, I didn't know...I know the urges vampires have toward their mates...but I didn't know the reaction it would cause if it ever happened." Jayden was fighting between being furious and sympathetic. He was pissed that Chay had done that without asking them first, but he was glad his sister was drinking.

"Hello, still pissed off and confused over here. Why the hell didn't she take my blood but she took his?"

"Because he's her mate Rylee. Her body recognizes his scent. When he sliced his wrist, she couldn't resist because of how weak she already was. She needed the blood but she was fighting it because she didn't want to drink from someone. But, like I said, when she scented her mates blood, she couldn't resist in her weakened state. It's also how vampires claim their mates."

"Fuck, alright, so what's the big deal then, what is he complaining about?"

They were interuppted by rough growling voice. "Jayden...if you don't get her off me..." Jayden could see the tension on Chay's face.

"Shit...Aly...Aly, you have to stop." Jayden put a hand on her arm where she was gripping Chay's wrist.

Aly let out a fierce snarl. Jayden knew this woudln't be easy. "ALY! C'mon, you need to stop for just a minute." When Aly just growled again he pried Chay's wrist from her mouth.

He soon found out that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Aly shifted so fast that no one saw it coming. She had Chay flat on the bed and was crouching over him in a way that was half protective and half predatory. She glared and snarled at her brothers.

"MINE!"

"Oh fucking hell, now what?" Rylee was shocked at her actions.

It was Chay who answered as Aly straddled him still sort of hovering at the same time.

"Fuck. Just. Get. Out. Now!" He growled through his teeth.

"What? No fucking way! I am not leaving her here like this to...to..." Rylee was cut off by Jaydens loud growl.

'RYLEE!'

"WHAT?" He growled back but then realized that Jayden had called him in his thoughts and not out loud, but he didn't care at the moment.

'You can't interfere, she won't hesitate to attack you if you do. I don't want to have to hurt either of you. Don't put me in that position.' Jaydens voice was dead serious as he continued to reply in his thoughts.

"What if she kills him huh? Did you think of that Jayden? What if she takes too much and we're not here to stop her?"

Jayden looked toward his sister who was still watching them with her lips pulled back, showing her teeth daring anyone to interfere with her mate. He met her eyes for a just a brief moment and saw what he hoped was understanding flash through them as he sent a thought toward her. Since she could read their thoughts anyway he knew she would get it.

He turned back to his brother. "She won't kill him. Now let's go." Jayden grabbed Rylees arm and pulled him toward the door. He pushed Rylee through and turned back one last time. He could hear Chay pleading quietly with her, and Jayden knew that he was trying not to take advantage of her in this state. It was hard for a wolf to turn down their imprint in a situation like this. He also knew it was harder for a vampire to back off especially when they needed blood as badly as Aly had.

"If it helps Chay, she's not a virgin." Jayden said it quietly knowing Chay would hear. The frustrated growl he let out sounded like "Well I am" but Jayden wasn't sure if he heard it right. He closed the door as he walked out. He sat down against the wall opposite the door next to his fuming brother to wait.

* * *

><p>The second the twins walked out of the room Alyssa's attention was completely on Chay. She was pinning him to the bed and grinding against him, wreaking havoc on his brain.<p>

"Alyssa please, listen to me. You have to stop, we can't do this, not now." His voice was a pleading growl.

Alyssa gave a sort of snarl of her own and ground harder against him, leaning down to lick his neck. Chay couldn't stop the growl of pleasure but he pleaded with her again.

"Come on Alyssa, you're not yourself right now. You know you wouldn't be doing this if you were. Please...shit...oh fuck...ALYSSA!" Her name came out as a fierce growl.

Alyssa's only answer was to growl back before sinking her teeth into his neck as she ground her hips harder against him.

"FUCKING HELL!" Chay half screamed and half growled the words as her teeth pierced his skin a second time.

The pain quickly melted away and he struggled to get his hands free so he could tangle them in her hair and hold her in place. After just a few minutes he was beginning to think all the logic had left his brain. That is until Alyssa pulled her teeth from his neck, moved her hands to the waist of his pants and growled into his ear "Fuck me."

That seemed to shake his brain from it's pleasure filled haze and with her hands no longer pinning his arms he took advantage of that. He grabbed her arms and rolled quickly so she was underneath him where he could have more control. That was the plan at least. Before he could do or say anything he found himself pinned back to the bed again with Alyssa still on top of him. It happened so fast he wasn't even sure if he had actually rolled her to begin with. Shit, now what was he supposed to do? He wasn't about to scream for help since he wasn't hurt. He had told them to leave and they had. She was just one little half vampire right...well a half vampire hyped up on who knows what drugs and now blood...human blood at that. Shit, he was so screwed.

Out in the hall Jayden jumped to his feet suddenly. "Fuck, things are about to get more fucked up."

"What are you talking about Jayden?" Rylee was still fuming.

"Mykah's coming. He must have sensed soemthing was wrong with Chayton."

"Ok, how the hell do you know that? And what do you mean he must have sensed it?"

"I just sometimes know things, you know that. I can't control when it happens Ry. And they're twins like us remember? I'm betting since we can sometimes sense each other's emotions that they can too."

"Great, just what we need, a wolf with a fucking temper to walk in with our sister sucking his twins blood out and probably screwing him while she's at it."

"Jesus Christ Rylee, could you be anymore crude about it, it's not that simple and you know it."

They heard the front door crash open and and a few growls erupted. Mykah was in front of them in seconds growling out his words.

"What the hell is going on, where the fuck is my brother?"

Jaydens instincts reacted to the threat and he took a defensive stance as he snarled back. "He'll be fine, he's with his imprint Mykah. She won't hurt him."

"Like hell she won't, I already felt his pain and panic. Get the fuck out of my way or I will make you move."

Jayden actually thought for a moment as Mykah stood there growling impatiently. On the one hand he knew he could take Mykah with no trouble right now, but on the other he knew if the situation were reversed, he'd tear apart anyone who kept him from his brother if he thought he was in trouble of any kind.

'Follow my lead Ry. But be ready just in case something does happen.' Jayden spoke in his thoughts and Rylee looked confused but Jayden didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Fine Mykah. But we're not responsible for what happens if you go in there, are we clear?"

"What the fuck ever, now get out of my way."

Rylee growled as Jayden stepped aside but he didn't stop Mykah from throwing the door open.

Mykah let out a loud growl. "What the fuck..." Mykah trailed off as Alyssa's head snapped up to look at him.

He growled more fiercely and was shaking furiously when he saw the blood dripping from her mouth. He barely heard one of the twins growl his name in warning but he didn't care. The fucking leech in front of him had done who knew what to his brother. He started to move toward her growling and snarling. He had only taken a few steps when he suddenly found himself flying across the room and into the wall. He got to his feet quickly and saw Alyssa crouched to attack beside his brother. He saw his brother try to sit up, but then he fell back onto the bed as he barely whispered.

"Mykah, what are you doing here...oh shit."

Mykah growled again but before he could move Rylee grabbed both his arms and was using all his strength to hold him back.

Jayden was trying to inch his way closer to Aly as she looked between them, teeth bared as she snarled.

"Let me fucking go!" Mykah growled as he struggled with Rylee.

"Shit, Jayden, you better hurry up and do something fast. God damnit Mykah, just calm down. If you phase you're going to hurt someone, and you don't want that over your head!"

"Then get you're fucking hands off me and she'll be the only one hurt for what she did to him!"

"Mykah, she's his imprint, do you get that right now? You can't hurt her without hurting your brother. It would devestate him. CALM DOWN!"

Mykah wasn't listening to a word Rylee said. He kept struggling and growling.

Jayden had actually managed to get close enough to Aly to reach his hand out. The second his fingertips touched her she flinched, growled, and then was gone in an instant.

Rylee heard Jayden curse but before he had time to process anything, Mykah was no longer struggling in his arms, he wasn't even in his hold anymore. Jayden had him pinned by his shoulders to the wall, holding him in place.

"If I let you go and you go after my sister or my brother, I will stop you."

Mykah growled so Jayden slammed him roughly against the wall to get the point across.

"FINE! But if he's hurt, then this isn't over."

"He'll be fine. If you're going to behave, I'll let you see for yourself." Jayden growled the words in a whisper that was also a warning.

Mykah closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. Most of his shaking eased so Jayden slowly loosened his hold and then let him go. Mykah ran to his brothers side and Jayden closed his eyes taking a deep breath, his fists clenching at his sides. He knew they had to find Aly before someone else did or they would all be in deep shit. The emotions buzzing off of her even for that brief second...he was pretty sure she wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to fly out of the house and go after her anyway, but first he had to make sure Mykah wasn't going to lose control and that Chay really was ok. And fuck, he forgot about Callie and Tristan. He would have to check on them too. They also had to let their parents know somehow that they were going to stay with Tristan and Callie for the night. Fuck, this was going to be a long night. He growled through his thoughts, not really meaning to sound so harsh, but he was pissed and worried all at the same time.

'Rylee, find her, now!'

'Jayden, are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe I should wait for you…'

'Trust me, she is more pissed at me right now than you. Find her and bring her back.'

Rylee didn't hesitate at the tone of Jayden's voice. It's bad enough his eyes were still glowing and he was able to man handle a pissed off wolf. He ran out of the room only stopping briefly to check that Callie was ok and to assure her he would be back. He ignored the worried protests Tristan gave him about being in the house alone with Jayden and Mykah.

Jayden walked over to the bed and Mykah growled at him. "Why isn't he answering me? You said he was fine."

Jayden felt Chay's forehead and checked the bites on his neck and wrist. They were starting to very slowly heal already. He checked Chay's pulse and it was just a little weak but he knew he would recover just fine. His breathing was slightly heavy but he was also in a deep sleep. That was normal from what he understood after having been bitten, especially by your mate.

"He's sleeping, deeply. His wounds are starting to heal. He'll be fine like I said. When a vampire drinks from you, I'm sure you realize that means you lose blood. Because he's a wolf, his body will replenish the supply quicker than if he were human. The other reason he is so deeply asleep is because Ally is his mate. Apparently when your mate bites you and drinks from you, it turns into a sexual desire that is hard to control. He's going to need to eat when he wakes up. Rare meat would be the best thing for him. Now if you don't mind I have other things to worry about."

"JAYDEN! JAYDEN!" Callie's scream sounded through the house.

Jayden was at her side in an instant and she stumbled back when he appeared suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her arm gently to steady her and sent Tristan a glare as he stood staring at the door. "What's wrong, why'd you scream?"

V-vampires, n-nearby."

Jayden sniffed the air but all he could smell was the scents of his family that apparently lived there at one time.

"Stay here!" Jayden tried not to growl out the words as he went outside. He sniffed the air but he still could only smell familiar scents. They were stronger now though which was odd. Tristan and Callie were suddenly behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay inside?"

"I'm not staying in there when there's vampires around. And I wasn't about to leave Callie with a crazed wolf that I don't know and a crazy half vamp chick running around."

Jayden growled almost menacingly at Tristan. "Aly won't hurt you two. And I think I know who the vamps are anyway. If I'm right, they won't hurt you unless you attack them."

"And what if you're wrong, what if it's just a random attack?"

"Then I'll deal with it. Now get her back inside just in case!" Jayden growled the words quietly, but the tone left no room for arguing.

Once Tristan was back inside he walked into the trees and the scent was getting stronger. He jumped up and grabbed a branch of the tree and pulled himself up to perch on the branch. After only a few minutes he saw a blur of motion headed toward the tree. He jumped down into a crouch as the two figures came to a stop. The male crouched and snarled while the female smiled and rolled her eyes, cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Get up Em, I told you it was just Jayden." Alice sounded half amused and half annoyed with her brother.

Emmett stopped growling and looked at the person crouched in front of him. He saw now that he wasn't snarling or growling, just watching. He looked so much like a vampire that Emmett hadn't taken the time to look before. Jayden's eyes were practically glowing and he had a wild dangerous look to him. He had never seen him look that way before.

"Holy shit dude, what the hell happened to you, finally decide to play with the real vamps for a change?"

Alice cuffed him again and Jayden smirked. "Shut up uncle Em. What the hell are you doing here?"

Emmett straightened up and smiled mischeivously. "Do we have to have a reason to visit?"

Jayden gave him a knowing look like saying he knew they had a reason. Then it dawned on him. "Oh shit, is grandpa here?"

"Carlisle or Edward?" Alice asked in a completely innocent voice.

"Edward. Is he here?" Jayden had to fight to keep the growl of frustration down.

Alice seemed to observe him for a moment. "He's at the house with the others." She said it calmly.

"Fuck, what are you all doing here Alice? You had a vision didn't you, that's why you're here. Shit, what did you see Alice, what did grandpa see?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, I hadn't planned on brining the other Cullens back just yet but the story seemed to take a mind of it's own lol So, what do you all think? Comments, questions, reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to those who review and add me to their faves or alerts of any kind!<strong>

**Sorry about leaving so many with cliff hangers, it just sorta happens lol **


	16. Chapter 16

This time he couldn't hide the growl that came out as he started to panic. The next instant he felt a wave of calm trying to wash over him. Jayden growled more fiercely this time.

"Knock it the hell off Jasper, just because I can't see you doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Sorry Jay, just trying to help." Jaspers voice was soft but serious as he suddenly appeared at Alice's side. He was the only one that Jayden allowed to call him that.

Jayden was getting more impatient by the second. "Alice, what the hell did you see?"

Alice sighed dramatically at his attitude. "I had a brief glimpse of Aly, something was terribly wrong with her. But after the first one, her future disappeared as did your siblings. I thought about calling your parents..."

"Oh shit, Alice, please tell me you didn't?" Jayden practically growled.

"Relax pup, I didn't call them. But, your grandpa, Edward, saw the same thing. Rather than worry everyone over something that may not have been anything, we decided to come for a visit. So, where are the wolves hiding? I can smell them you know."

It took Jayden a minute to realize what Alice was saying. "What...Oh...inside. I don't think you know any of them though. Two of them are new to the area. The other two are Paul's kids. Shit, you can't go in there, I mean, they don't know you. They might try to attack without waiting for an explanation. Uh, can you guys go back to the house, tell everyone we're fine. I'll let mom and dad know you're here and come by a bit later. Please just don't tell them what you saw. Not yet. Please.

"You can't fool me Jayden. I know you're trying to hide something and I will find out if you don't tell me."

"Alice please...oh shit." Jayden growled and suddenly launched himself past the Cullens just as they turned in the same direction . The two wolves Jayden had seen and heard were only a few feet away now. He crouched and snarled a warning at them and the wolves seemed to do the same.

"Friends of yours?" Emmett crouched next to Jayden but made no move to attack or snarl yet.

"I don't recogonize them. I have no idea who they are." Jayden said it quietly through clenched teeth even though he knew the wolves could hear.

Jayden suddenly remembered something Bryce had mentioned. "Shit, their newbies. Fuck, so not what I need right now."

"What do you want us to do Jayden?" Jasper asked in a fairly calm tone.

Jayden suspected his presence was the only thing keeping the two wolves from attacking. It was then he noticed someone screaming his name, but it was in his head. 'Rylee, what the hell is going on, I'm a little busy here.' Jayden said it in his thoughts.

'I need help Jayden, I found Aly but we have company. She'll bolt if I let go of her so I can't phase. What the hell am I suppose to do?'

'Shit, seems we have a similar problem. Let me guess, wolves, ones we don't know. Only I got you beat. Guess who came for a visit when our futures disappeared?'

'Shit man, what the hell do we do?'

'Try to explain to them what you are and who Aly is, stall them as long as you can. I have take care of these two here.'

Jayden turned his attention back to the wolves. "Look, we won't hurt you. You're new here so you don't know who we are. We're friends...well sort of. Anyway, we're not a threat to you. If you phase back we can talk better."

The wolves only snarled louder at Jayden and the Cullens. "So who's up for plan B?" Emmett asked amusedly almost.

"We can't hurt them Emmett, dad will kill me and so will Sam. MYKAH! Get your ass out here now! And don't attack anyone!" Jayden barely remembered to tack on the last bit. The last thing he needed was one of Paul's kids attacking the Cullens. Jayden heard the door to the house open just as he phased. The two wolves took a step back, apparently shocked by what they thought was a vampire phasing into a wolf.

"What the fuck Jay…..oh shit!"

Jayden heard the confusion of the other two wolves in his thoughts. 'What the hell just happened? I thought he was a leech like the rest of them.'

'This is just fucked up man, isn't Sam the alpha we're supposed to meet? How would the leech know him? And who the hell is that?'

The wolf growled in Mykah's direction. Mykah phased barely registering the fact that Tristan let out a curse as he pulled Callie back into the door way before she could run into the mess outside.

Mykah paused for a moment to get his thoughts straight and his wolf under control with all the vamps around.

'ENOUGH, both of you. I can explain all this. Just shut up for a minute.' Jaydens tone was laced with authority but he knew the wolves didn't have to obey him since he wasn't a true alpha yet.

His tone must have shocked them though because they both stopped their chatter and stared in shock.

'Mykah, those are the Cullens, my family, don't attack them. Get over here and help me.'

Mykah let out an aggravated growl but slowly made his way over. Jayden could hear his curses and unease at being around his family of vampires.

Jayden turned back to the wolves in front of him.

'I know this is hard to understand, but they won't hurt you. The wolf pack here has an understanding of sorts with the Cullens. They're friends and my family. None of the wolves are allowed to hurt them. Sam can explain all of this to you, but you need to back off.'

One of the wolves started growling again. 'Wolves that are friends with vampires? What sense does that make? I think you just want to trick us..'

'If that were the case, don't you think they would have attacked you both already, or him for that matter? I'm telling the truth. Mykah, tell them.'

Mykah let out a huff. 'It's all true. These leeches won't hurt you. Sam can explain it all to you really. Their…..well not friends of mine but of some of the wolves anyway.'

The wolves looked past Jayden and Mykah again. They noticed now that the Cullens hadn't even taken a defensive position. They weren't growling or snarling.

'JAYDEN! Shit….Jayden….we need help NOW!' Jayden snarled at his brothers panicked words. He looked to the two wolves in front of him again.

'There's two other wolves trying to attack my brother and sister, can you hear their thoughts, are they friends of yours?' Jayden tried not to growl the words but that's how it came out.

'We can hear them…' One of the wolves cautiously replied.

'Tell them to back off now, and leave them alone or they will have more than one pissed off wolf on their hands.'

The wolves were silent for a moment before one of them called out in their thoughts.

'Tailor, Rick, back off. At least one of them is a wolf, you're gonna piss the pack off if you don't leave them alone.' The wolf let his thoughts flow so the other two could see what Jayden had said.

'Well, did they listen?' Jayden had no more patience.

'Yes, they aren't happy about it though. Now how do we find Sam, we need to know what the hell is going on.'

'Mykah can take you…'

'Like hell I can. I'm not leaving my brother here with….'

'Shut up Mykah. Chay will be fine. I promise. Take them to Sam and come right back.' Jayden let his power radiate through his voice.

Mykah growled at him. 'You can't tell me what to do so don't even try to pull that shit on me. I'm not leaving…'

'Phase. NOW.' Jayden phased the second the command left his thoughts. Just as he hoped, Alice had gone into the house and brought out clothes for them both that had apparently been his fathers.

Jayden waited impatiently for Mykah to comply and phase. After a minute or two he finally did and threw on the shorts that Jayden threw at him. Jayden didn't want to use his gift but he had no choice if he didn't want to the wolves to hear. He reached out and grabbed Mykah's wrist, letting his words flow to him. Mykah tensed as Jayden's thoughts hit him, not quite sure what was happening.

'You need to shut up before they figure out something is going on here. I don't want the pack knowing any of this so you need keep your mouth shut and take them to Sam. I don't like you any more than you like me, but I promise you, from someone who would do anything to protect his brother, Chay will be fine. Take them to Sam and come back as soon as you can. And don't answer me out loud until I speak.'

Jayden took a deep breath as he cut his thoughts off. "Take them to Sam now. He should still be at the bonfire."

Jayden let go of Mykah as he said it. Mykah gave a low growl of words. "Fine. I'll be back."

Mykah cautiously walked past the two wolves and nodded for them to follow. They cautiously backed away from the scene before turning and chasing after Mykah who started running.

"Well that was fun, what's next?" Emmett sounded too amused.

Alice cuffed him on the back of the head. Jayden's growl brought their attention back to him. His phasing hadn't affected how he had looked before.

"Look, can you guys just go back to the house and try to keep grandpa there? Tell grandma to put her shield up and make sure she stays with grandpa if he leaves. Don't tell anyone….anything right now. Please."

Alice studied her nephew for a moment before speaking. "We can try Jayden. But no promises. And I will find out what's going on here."

Jayden nodded and in the next second he was left alone. He took a minute to try and calm himself before he heard his brother in his thoughts again.

'Jayden, Aly's gone. Right after the wolves left, I couldn't hold her, she was too strong.'

Jayden let out a frustrated growl. 'Let's just hope that she comes back here looking for her mate. The last thing we need is for one of our family to stumble upon her right now, especially grandpa.'

'Shit, so they're all here then?' Rylee didn't sound any happier.

'Unfortunately. Get back here quick, keep an eye out on you're way.'

'I'll be there soon.'

Jayden let their connection close and was inside the house within a second. Tristan and Callie both jumped back in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Jayden was a little shocked himself at his speed. 'Sorry, are you both alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Who the hell were they?" Tristans voice was almost cold.

"I don't know who the wolves were, but the vampires are my family. I told you I thought I knew the scent." Jayden then turned his attention to Callie. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm okay. Is Rylee…." Her voice was quiet.

Jayden let out a sigh. "He's on his way back. My sister….he found her but she got away from him. If she shows up here don't panic. And don't attack her. If she doesn't show up then I'm going to have go find her myself."

"And the other wolf...Mykah..." Callie kept her voice soft, almost a whisper.

"He took the other two to the beach to find Sam, but he'll be back soon enough too seeing as how his twin is here. I just hope he can lie well enough to keep us out of trouble if anyone questions him."

Jayden then brushed the hair from Callie's face and kissed her forehead before walking off to the bedroom Chay was in. He heard Tristans faint growl and Callie's shocked gasp but he kept walking to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mykah led the wolves through the woods toward the beach. As they neared the edge of the trees he looked back at the two wolves and scanned over them. He spotted the rope with their clothes tied around their legs.<p>

"I need you both to change back...oh shit...I really hope those other two are with you." Mykah's gaze snapped to two other wolves approaching them. The two that had been following him phased and threw on their shorts quickly.

"Yeah, they're with us." The one who spoke had black curly hair that was thick but short. His eyes were were a grey color.

The other boy that had been with him was a little smaller. He had brown hair and green eyes. Both were well muscled and fit. Mykah watched the other two cautiously as they phased and threw on their clothes as well. Neither of them spoke to Mykah. They looked like brothers, both with the same tan skin and floppy brown hair. They glared at Mykah through deep blue eyes. Mykah ignored their glares and turned back to the first two boys.

"Follow me." Mykah didn't even try to hide his irritation.

He walked out onto the beach and headed toward the bonfire. Instead of finding Sam, he saw Jake walking toward him. Great, just what he needed right now. At least he could hand the boys off to Jake, seeing as how Jake's an alpha. He just hoped Jake wouldn't ask him any questions. The only problem with that was, Mykah also suddenly spotted Elli. She was snuggled up to Bryce with his arms wrapped around her. Mykah couldn't stop the growl that escaped just as Jake reached him.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the length of time between postings. Had some rl stuff to deal with and I have been sick the last few days too. Anyway, I know this is short but I figured it was better than nothing. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank to anyone who reviews or adds me to any lists or faves. Any reviews, comments, questions are always welcome!<strong>


End file.
